Solaire
by R. Imp
Summary: Un sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse... Il est grand temps de se battre pour survivre ! / "Même si je crois en vos décisions, le résultat reste le même... Personne en fin de compte..." / ATTENTION ! SPOILS des chapitres récents du manga !
1. Chapitre 01

_Note de l'auteur :_

_ATTENTION ! **SPOILS MASSIFS des chapitres récents du manga !** Si vous ne voulez pas en prendre connaissance avant la sortie officielle des tomes français et/ou de la suite de l'anime, je vous conseille très FORTEMENT d'abandonner votre lecture ici-même. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bienvenue à vous ! n_n_

_Cette histoire vous semblera, amis lecteurs, bien singulière par rapport à ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent de l'univers des fanfics de SnK. C'est normal... Mon personnage principal est un personnage original que j'ai créé de toutes pièces pour un roman que j'écris depuis des années, centré sur son existence que je connais par coeur._

_Amoureuse de Shingeki no Kyojin, cette idée d'insérer et de faire évoluer mon personnage de roman dans ce nouveau monde infesté de "titans" m'a traversé l'esprit et ne veut plus me lâcher ! Je m'exorcise donc en votre compagnie n_n_

_Amis lecteurs qui n'aimez guère les fanfics centrées sur les OC, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, certes nous retrouverons certains des personnages de SnK mais ils ne seront pas centraux dans l'histoire, du moins certains oui, d'autres non... Donc pour vous éviter une frustration plus ou moins grande, je préfère vous prévenir d'entrée de jeu. Par exemple, Levi fera partie des personnages principaux bien développés dans cette fanfic._

_Bref, ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

_Le Sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse._ Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ?!

Ce souvenir lui fait grincer des dents.

Un cadavre gît à ses pieds, démembré, une cape verte partiellement déchirée, des lanières de cuir de bonne qualité. Un guerrier dont l'équipement lui est parfaitement étranger... Observant la lame qu'elle tient dans une main, se battent-ils avec des lames nues ? Pas de gardes ? Ils doivent se couper les mains ! Étrange peuple…

S'avisant qu'elle est observée, la seule lame intacte qu'elle vient de prendre sur le cadavre du guerrier va bien lui servir aujourd'hui… Et sa trouillarde de monture aussi.

Elle avait vu le guerrier se battre et l'avait comparé à une sauterelle. Mais une bien agile sauterelle. Bondissante, bondissante, bondissante encore. Virevoltante avec grâce...

Des pas lourds et pesants s'approchent de plus en plus… Le vertige de sa _chute_ la reprend soudain et s'intensifie. Nauséeuse, il faut pourtant garder la tête froide et se concentrer sur ce bruit. Réfléchir à sa situation sera pour plus tard...

Dans son champ de vision brouillé, apparaît soudain un visage horriblement déformé, trônant au sommet d'un corps tout aussi monstrueux et disproportionné. Un large sourire carnassier se forme sur l'abominable visage. Perversion !

Ayant utilisé ses derniers relents de puissance, il va falloir réapprendre à se battre chair contre chair.

Le monstre colossal tend une main avide, exhalant un soupir passionné, voire fiévreux. Perverse créature ! Que comptes-tu me faire au juste ?

Il est grand temps de se battre pour survivre...

* * *

La chaleur est suffocante. L'été s'annonce particulièrement rude cette année.

« Tss ! Maudit soleil ! »

Le bruit rauque des roues sur le sol stérile et caillouteux est désagréable à force. Il devra s'en occuper tôt ou tard. La priorité est de rentrer le plus vite possible sans perdre son précieux chargement et sans rencontrer ces gros lourdauds de merde !

La récolte avait été bonne malgré la sécheresse. Hors de question de devoir abandonner sa charrette ! Ils devront lui passer sur le corps ! Et malgré son quintal atteint depuis belle lurette, il savait y faire avec les armes pour se défendre… Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas engueulé avec les soldats ?

_« On est là pour assurer ta protection, Jaime ! Comme pour tous les citoyens du District ! Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! »_

Blablabla… Il crache par terre.

Épongeant son front qui dégouline, il réajuste son chapeau de paille sur sa large tête. L'homme soupire d'agacement tant il fait chaud. Faut dire aussi qu'il adore râler. Ça le soulage de pouvoir jurer et se plaindre à tout va, pour un oui, pour un non.

Quand on voit le merdier dans lequel ils sont tous derrière les Murs, ça donne pas envie de chanter non plus !

Les taxes, les impôts, le gaspillage de fric… Bah ! La nouvelle reine n'est pas mieux que l'ancien roi ! Oh oui... Tous ont chanté ses louanges avec amour, à quel point elle était belle, qu'elle ferait le bien autour d'elle, qu'elle est LA VRAIE tête à couronner et pas cet usurpateur, patati patata… Elle-même s'était adressée au peuple de chaque District, dans sa belle robe avec ses froufrous de gonzesse leur jurant de les protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de prendre biiiiiiien soin d'eux.

Hahahaha ! Les idiots avaient gobé tout son baratin ! Mais pas lui, foi de Jaime ! Oh oui, elle prenait bien soin de chouchouter les fichues campagnes militaires qui servent à que dalle et c'est bien tout ! Et aussi tous ces bougres de fainéants de canassons qui soi-disant protègent le roooooyaume…

Tsssah ! Laissez-moi rire, tiens !

Et tout ça avec le peu d'argent qu'il parvient à recevoir de la revente de ses récoltes et de son bétail ! SES récoltes qu'il peine à ramasser à la sueur de son front et SON bétail qui permet d'alimenter la populace. Grimaçant de douleur, sa sciatique le reprend, tiens.

Son fils unique s'était enrôlé dans l'armée aussi. Faut dire que ça a été _la mode_ pendant tout un temps… et quoi ?! Etre fermier, c'est pas assez bien ?! Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés tous les deux pour cette saloperie d'histoire ! Depuis, il était bien obligé d'employer un apprenti qui était encore plus bête que le boulanger Grévin, c'est dire… Bah ! Il est bête comme ses pieds mais au moins, c'est un bon gars, bien rude et costaud, qui ne rechigne jamais à la tâche ! Pas comme son fils…

_« Votre fils présente un formidable potentiel à la défense de la ville. Il aura une brillante carrière au sein de la Garnison. »_

La Garnison… Vous savez c'est quoi la Gar-ni-son ? Un ramassis de fainéants qui se la coulent douce sur le mur à se dorer le gras en plein soleil ! Et qui est payé pour ça !

Il recrache par terre de dégoût.

« Bah ! N'y pensons plus ! Ça m'saoule d'jà ! … Oh ? »

Au loin, il croit deviner une silhouette blanche. Peut-être est-ce un mirage ? De ceux qui vous font perdre la tête et croire à tout et n'importe quoi.

« J'ai encore du boulot, j'ai pas d'temps pour ça ! » grommelle-t-il, chiquant son herbe avec humeur.

Néanmoins, curieux comme une fouine, il ne quitte pas des yeux cette silhouette indistincte. En tout cas, elle semble avancer dans la même direction que lui. Peut-être est-ce une personne de la ville ?

Tout à coup, la silhouette s'affaisse sur le sol. Vient-elle de tomber ?

Il continue son chemin un peu plus rapidement que prévu, curieux.

La silhouette semble être celle d'une femme portant une longue robe blanche, déchirée et sale par endroits. Quel paquet d'crasse !

Il s'approche encore plus près… Quelques mètres. Elle semble s'être battue au vue de l'état de sa robe blanche, jadis... Des traces de sang partout ! Crasseuse.

Avait-elle marché ainsi toute la journée ? Mais d'où vient-elle ? Il n'y a aucune habitation alentour et s'il y en avait, tous les habitants ont dû fuir durant l'invasion des titans suite à la chute du Mur Maria. Le territoire était depuis annexé à celui des titans, le fichu bataillon d'exploration incapable de le reprendre ! Ça fait plus d'un an, putain… Et comme de par hasard… C'est LA que se trouvent ses champs et ses pâturages !

S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, il la découvre assise sur son séant, les bras ballants comme désarticulés, les jambes repliées de part et d'autre de son corps. Il lui demande ce qu'elle fout là et est-ce qu'elle va bien, que s'est-il passé, qui est-elle !

Ne lui répondant pas, elle garde la tête baissée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres craquelées. Oh oui… Ça fait une plombe qu'elle traîne dehors sous le soleil.

Descendant de son véhicule, il s'avance à sa rencontre et s'arrêtant pile devant son nez, ses lourdes pattes sur ses hanches, il se permet de la détailler tout à loisir. Vu que Mademoiselle (Madame ?) se la joue impolie !

Sa longue robe blanche partiellement déchiquetée par endroit lui rappelle celle d'une mariée.

Un détail et pas des moindres ! Elle tient une lame de soldat dans sa main droite, une lame seulement et pas de garde ! Pas de trace d'équipement non plus. La lame est maculée de sang. Venait-elle de tuer un soldat pour lui voler une lame ? Improbable, ce p'tit bout de femme en serait bien incapable. Regardez-moi ces p'tits bras de gonzesse !

Du sang sur sa longue traîne qui, éparpillée tout autour d'elle, lui donne un aspect plutôt intéressant, des coupures sur ses bras nus, sa poitrine très généreusement fournie (et qui vous ferait perdre la tête, hé !), de très longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient facilement au bas du dos mais si sales, remplis de crasse reséchée. Tiens, ça donne vraiment l'impression qu'elle a trempé ses bras dans une mare de sang... ou qu'elle a aidé une vache à vêler...

Bref !

Soupirant en jurant à quel point les dieux s'en fichent pas mal de son dur labeur, il l'aide à se relever. Étonnement, elle se laisse faire. Il s'attendait à une réaction mais elle se laisse aller comme une poupée de chiffon.

Ayant pitié sans le reconnaître, il la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout et l'installe couchée sur son chargement de blé. C'est alors qu'il voit enfin son visage. Même si ses yeux sont clos, foutre dieu quel visage ! Les yeux énormes de surprise, il en est tellement ébahi qu'il se réceptionne mal, se tord à moitié la cheville et manque de tomber à la renverse.

Cette fille n'est pas d'ici, ça c'est sûr ! Sinon il en aurait entendu parler rien que pour sa belle gueule. Il savait tout sur tout dans le district… et avait un goût certain pour les femmes. Les BELLES femmes hein ! Et croyez bien que ça court pas les rues dans le district… Oh, on n'a pas qu'des laiderons, bien sûr, mais bon… Les gonzesses en général sont plutôt « fades », mouais peut mieux faire. Certaines sont vraiment très _jolies_, faut bien le reconnaître mais sans non plus s'claquer l'cul par terre ! Celle-ci est vraiment inhabituelle… Et pour faire vaciller sur ses rudes quilles Jaime le fermier, fallait y aller hein ! Crénom de *** de *** de *** de ta *** !

Les yeux fermés, son visage manifeste une émotion qu'il ne sait comment nommer : est-ce de la colère ? De la douleur ? Ou rien d'tout ça ?

De fins sourcils froncés, son visage est plutôt rond, ses yeux fins et légèrement en amande, de longs cils noirs, une bouche bien dessinée et pulpeuse avec ça, un nez long et fin, des pommettes saillantes, une peau diaphane. Bref !

Mais tâchée de sang…

Ses épaules d'un rouge inquiétant, il lui recouvre la peau avec le blé fraîchement coupé pour la protéger du soleil, en guise de protection plutôt rudimentaire. Pas de couverture pour ça…

Il retire son chapeau ensuite, révélant un crâne parfaitement glabre, le secoue quelque peu pour évacuer la sueur et lui fiche sur le visage pour la protéger du soleil.

Conjurant les dieux de le récompenser pour son bon geste, il se fiche un vieux bout de tissu accroché à la carriole et continue son chemin de retour en ville. Néanmoins, il se retourne de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette scène – le soleil est un bel enculé pour ça ! – non, elle est bel et bien là !

Bordel... Pourquoi ça lui arrive à lui ? Et pourquoi *** de *** de *** l'a-t-il ramassée ? Depuis quand il fait dans le social lui ? Bah ! Il allait quand même pas la laisser sécher au soleil comme un vieux paillasson tout sec hein !

Le Mur Rose est enfin en vue.

Voyant approcher sa charrette, un soldat crie d'ouvrir une porte dérobée.

« Bienvenue à Chlorba, ma jolie ! »

Jaime passe la porte colossale et se retrouve enfin à l'ombre fraîche de la cité, esquissant un sourire ravi, une rareté !

Décidément, cette journée s'annonce intéressante...

Qui ? _Lui_ ? Râler le contraire quelques heures plus tôt ?

Jamais d'la vie !


	2. Chapitre 02

_ATTENTION ! **SPOILS MASSIFS des chapitres récents du manga !**_

* * *

_Juillet, an 851, District de Trost, quartier sud_

Trost… Le District de l'effroi. Les quelques survivants s'en souviennent comme si c'était hier… Le Titan colossal, le Titan cuirassé et ensuite l'invasion de ces monstres… Les nouveaux habitants ne peuvent pas comprendre. D'où viennent-ils au juste ? De Karanese ? De plus loin dans le territoire humain ?

Et ce titan… Cet étrange titan qui, dit-on, a permis à l'humanité de triompher pour la toute première fois sur ces ennemis abominables. Certains en ont eu vent, d'autres rarissimes s'en souviennent : une musculature formidable, une chevelure noire hirsute, des yeux verts féroces crevant de haine envers l'ennemi. Un espoir inimaginable à l'époque mais qui inspirait une terreur épouvantable. Un allié plus que précieux aujourd'hui encore.

Un an plus tard, le district panse encore ses blessures. Néanmoins, la majorité de la ville a été reconstruite, les portes renforcées comme jamais. Un nouveau test : quatre portes monumentales épaisses comme cinq hommes s'ouvrent l'une à la suite de l'autre, chacune dotée de cet étrange et nouvel alliage qui leur confère un aspect multicolore moiré. En espérant que ce nouveau système ne doive jamais faire ses preuves…

La zone Nord du district a été la première à être reconstruite. Flambant neuve, c'est là-bas que les habitants ont décidé de s'y installer en masse. La zone Sud, quant à elle, abrite également des habitations mais éparses. Les gens ne veulent plus loger à côté de la porte extérieure, ce qui a amené des conflits avec les dirigeants qui exigent d'occuper tout l'espace disponible, ces conflits sont toujours en cours. Le Sud est donc réservé provisoirement aux baraquements de la Garnison et depuis une semaine, des unités des Brigades spéciales, supervisant la fin des travaux, et des Bataillons d'exploration, en attente d'une nouvelle mission, y séjournent également.

_Echoppe de Ralf_

Attablés sur des chaises hautes autour de quelques tonneaux en guise de tables, des soldats en permission, de tous corps militaires (brigades, garnison et explorateurs), discutent de leur journée autour d'une bonne pinte. Certains charrient les novices, racontant leurs bourdes : hilarité générale. Il est facile de repérer les jeunots : rouges de honte comme des pivoines. D'autres discutent plus sagement de leur famille. Bref, la vie quotidienne.

Deux tables font beaucoup plus de bruit que les autres : de jeunes membres des Brigades spéciales fraichement débarqués y sont attablés et discutent bruyamment. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'écrit vers un de ses camarades d'unité.

« Hé Fred ! Tu connais pas la dernière ? »

Ledit Fred se retourne sur sa chaise pour faire face à son pote, un petit malingre aux cheveux bruns, moqueur comme pas deux. Sûrement une bonne blague à entendre.

« Non, dis-moi. »

Sourire goguenard.

« Tu t'souviens de c'que l'chef a raconté là ? Le soldat qui est revenu vivant de la dernière expédition mais sans entrer dans les détails ? »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Fred, le brun tente de s'expliquer un peu mieux, élevant la voix sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui attire l'attention d'autres soldats.

« Mais si ! L'unité avec leur chef qui se la pète grave. Il avait même dit que Levi s'était de la gnognote comparé à lui ! »

« Ah ouais, j'me rappelle, et quoi et alors ? »

Ravi, le brun poursuit.

« Bin, un pote à moi m'a raconté toute l'histoire ! À c'qui parait qu'le soldat qu'est revenu vivant, il gueule à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux de la vraie sorcellerie ! Pas ces conneries que les forains font là ! Naaaaan ! De la _vraie sorcellerie_ qu'il raconte ! »

Pour toute réponse, Fred et les curieux lèvent des sourcils suspicieux, pas très convaincus.

« Et tu crois à ces conneries, Marco ? »

Celui-ci s'emporte.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! J'te raconte ce qu'on m'a raconté ! Il parait qu'il est devenu complètement cinglé et qu'il gueule que la fin du monde est arrivée, que l'châtiment va nous tomber sur l'coin du pif si on fait pas acte de rédemption qu'il dit. Pouah ! »

Certains se mettent à rire. Marco continue sur sa lancée, ravi de voir que son auditoire l'écoute attentivement.

« Ouais ! Il raconte qu'ils étaient sortis en expédition pour rattraper un crétin suicidaire, le con ! Alors qu'ils sont tombés nez-à-nez avec une famille de lourdauds, cinq qu'ils étaient, y en a certains qui se sont faits dégommer et d'autres non, enfin pas direct tu vois. 'Fin le train-train habituel pour les explorateurs quoi mais c'est ce qui se passe APRES qui est important à entendre… »

« 'tain, Marco ! Crache le morceau là ! Arrête de faire ton salopard et raconte d'une traite ! »

« J'y viens, arrête de faire ton pressé toi ! Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! »

Ce que les gars font, ils se lèvent et approchent leur siège de la table du conteur.

Se penchant vers lui et lui vers eux comme pour raconter un secret.

« Il a dit qu'il s'était échappé de justesse, un corps de titan qui lui a servi de cachette et de bouclier en même temps. Il a dit que tout d'un coup, c'est comme si y avait plus d'air ! Il a fait suuuuuuuuper sombre mais parait qu'le ciel était tout bleu avec un beau soleil ! Et d'un coup un seul ! Des _voix_… »

« Des voix ? »

« Ouais des voix ! Sorties d'nulle part ! Mais pas des voix d'humains, des _voix_ super zarbi et super glauques qu'il a raconté à mon pote infirmier. C'est les voix qui l'ont fait chier dans son froc ! Et après les voix, _un vent super zarb'_ s'est mis tout d'un coup à souffler, comme si même le vent il avait _une voix_ ! »

Les soldats se regardent, interloqués. L'un des explorateurs prend la parole.

« J'connais ce gars-là. Tom qu'il s'appelle et franchement, il croit pas à tous ces trucs-là ! Ca m'étonne, il est super rationnel comme garçon ! C'est comme si tu prends Levi et que d'vant un titan, il s'met à gueuler comme une gonzesse et à s'pisser d'ssus, c'est inconcevable ! Et bin là c'est pareil pour Tom ! »

« Ouais, ptèt bien mais là j'crois c'que mon pote m'a raconté, c'est lui qui s'en est occupé direct à son retour au camp et ce Tom, il lui a foutu la trouille ! Sans déc' ! Pourtant faut y aller avant que Céd il chie dans son froc ! Après tout c'qu'il a vu sur le terrain… Des boyaux qui giclent, des titans à son cul, toussa toussa… »

« Et quoi, et après Marco ? »

« Bin, après le vent, il a vu un truc de _dingue_ ! L'air a pris une couleur bizarre, violette comme ça et c'est là qu'il a vu qu'une dizaine de titans en avaient profité pour ramener leur sale gueule dans l'coin ! 11 qu'ils étaient, du plus p'tit au plus grand, autour de 10 mètres tu vois l'genre. Tous ces potes d'unité se sont fait bouffer, même son cheval a morflé, sauf lui. »

Il leur fait signe de se rapprocher encore, leur tête formant un cercle, se touchant presque. Néanmoins, sa voix porte tellement fort que cette mise en scène ne sert à rien, tout le monde entend.

« Soudain, l'air violet a _explosé_ qu'il a raconté, comme une bombe, et direct après… Il a vu… _les morts_ attaquer les titans et te les exploser en une fraction de seconde, putain ! »

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul collectif.

« Les morts ?! » s'écrient-ils. « Comment ça, les _morts_ ? »

« 'Fin d'après ce qu'on a pigé Céd et moi, ce serait pas vraiment les morts mais leurs _fantômes_ ! Y parait qu'il a entendu gueuler quelque chose qu'il a pas capté et qu'ils se sont tous relevés d'un coup en se détachant de leur carcasse et qu'ils ont attaqué fissa les titans à portée de griffe parce qu'y parait qu'ils ont des griffes en plus les fantômes ! Ils avaient de ces sales gueules y parait et ils ont pas arrêté de hurler comme des damnés du début à la fin ! Les titans ont gueulé sévère aussi, ils se sont fait déchiqueter comme des paquets de merde, bien fait pour leur gueule moi j'dis ! Puis les fantômes ont explosé à leur tour et ils ont disparu. »

« Et qui a fait ça ? Un sorcier ? »

« J'y viens ! » siffle Marco entre ses dents. « Après ça, les titans se sont effondrés en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol et le fameux Tom s'est fait écraser la guibolle sous un morceau. Et alors qu'il essayait d'se tirer d'là, c'est là qu'il l'a vue _elle_. »

« Une femme ? »

« On sait pas, une créature en tout cas qui ressemblait à un être humain mais qui foutait la trouille ! Parait qu'ses yeux étaient du bleu des yeux des cadavres et qu'autour d'elle, y avait comme un halo de couleur violet. Rien qu'à la regarder, il se sentait comme crevé. D'un coup, un titan survivant a levé sa grosse patte et t'a écrasé la créature, paf ! comme ça ! Le choc a été tel que l'bon vieux Tom a pu déloger sa guibolle et foutre le camp fissa. Et après il a rejoint le Major et lui a tout raconté alors que mon pote Céd s'occupait d'lui et voilà. »

Un long silence suit la fin de cette histoire lugubre. Certains restent bouche-bée (les plus trouillards), ensuite un rire discret se fait entendre puis suivi par des sourires entendus puis les soldats non seulement de leur petit groupe mais aussi de l'échoppe toute entière se mettent à rire de bon cœur, Marco y compris. Du moins pas tous…

Un membre du groupe, se tenant les côtes, demande finalement entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Et alors ? Ils ont mené l'enquête ou le Major Erwin l'a assommé pour qu'il leur foute la paix ? »

Hilarité encore plus grande !

Marco qui a du mal à se rattraper également ajoute :

« Ouais, dans ces cas-là, Céd m'a expliqué qu'ils doivent mener une enquête dès qu'y a des crevés mais que là c'était des circonstances _e-xce-ptio-nelles_. Donc, et allez, appel aux brigades spéciales, à la police militaire et tout le tsoin tsoin ! Ils ont enquêté et… ils ont rien trouvé ! Rien de rien ! Que dalle ! Juste les corps tués par les titans – normal – et les morceaux de titans en train de fondre – re-normal. Parait qu'le Commandant Nile a pété un d'ces câbles ! Il a gueulé que c'était inadmissible d'se foutre de leur gueule comme ça, de faire venir tout le monde ainsi pour que dalle ! Et pourquoi ? Sur base du témoignage d'un gamin qu'a tellement eu la trouille qu'il en a gerbé juste après qu'le Commandant ait pété sa durite ? Hahahaha qu'il est con ce mec hein ? Nan mais sérieux quoi ! »

Les autres se remettent à rire.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sec se fait entendre, résonnant de façon formidable, ramenant le calme instantanément dans l'échoppe.

Un vétéran parmi les soldats, porteurs des _ailes de la liberté_, qui n'avait esquissé le moindre sourire ni montré le moindre sentiment jusque-là, venait de faire claquer bruyamment sa pinte de bois sur la table, renversant un peu de son contenu. Ses frères d'arme attablés, le regard dans l'ombre. Après quelques secondes, il se fait le devoir de prendre la défense du pauvre explorateur de qui tous se moquent ou presque.

« Ce pauvre gars a été pris en charge par vos brigades et par la police militaire. Il parait qu'il est maintenant question de l'interner à l'asile psychiatrique tant ses hurlements et ses crises démentielles font peur à tout le monde. Il passera très certainement le reste de ses jours dans cet asile et il n'est pas plus âgé que vous. Autrement dit, pour certains qui n'auraient pas _compris_, la vie de ce jeune homme est fichue... »

Silence de plomb.

Le chef boit une autre gorgée.

« Alors, écoute bien, p'tit gars, t'es 'core jeune alors on va t'foutre la paix pour cette fois avec tes moqueries à la noix mais sache que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on l'croit que d'bons gars bien costauds perdent la boule à force de s'battre contre ces monstres et après ils imaginent des trucs dingues qui sont jamais arrivés… Combien d'histoires on n'a pas entendu hein les gars ? »

Son équipe lui répond en hochant de la tête, l'air grave, certains furieux, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs envers Marco et sa bande. Il reprend.

« Faut vraiment se foutre de leur gueule à ces pauv' gars comme ça ? Tu crois qu'ils le méritent bien ? Que c'est bien fait pour leur sale gueule ? »

Douché, Marco continue de se taire et ses jeunes potes avec, du moins certains ont la hardiesse d'arborer un sourire goguenard envers le chef et son unité : rien à foutre de c'que ce vieux péquenaud raconte ! C'est même pas un de leurs chefs en plus !

« Bah… c'était pour rire un peu, y a pas d'mal là-d'dans, _chef_. »

Fred prend la défense de son pote de chambre.

« Vous avouerez que toute cette histoire est plutôt tirée par les cheveux, _chef_. »

Pour toute réponse, le vétéran lâche un « mouais » corrosif.

Finissant leur pinte, les explorateurs se lèvent à l'unisson et sortent de l'échoppe, les lèvres closes, certains bousculant plus ou moins durement les membres des brigades spéciales attablés.

Finissant également la sienne, les yeux perdus dans le vide de son esprit, le chef ne répond plus rien, préférant laisser cette jeunesse irrespectueuse dans son coin et méditer sur son comportement. C'est peine perdue mais bon… Une fois terminée, il se lève à son tour et sans un regard vers les jeunots, il rejoint son unité au dehors, s'éloignant.

C'est alors qu'une voix aux consonances exotiques s'élève d'un coin plus sombre de l'échoppe. Un frisson général. Le bras droit du Commander-en-Chef Darius Zackly !

« Co… Colonel Zacharias ! »

En personne ! Une légende parmi les légendes !

Tous se lèvent à l'unisson, salut militaire, poing contre cœur.

Ricanant doucement de sa voix chantante, si particulière…

« C'est Zach, mon petit. Asseyez-vous, soldats. Ahahaha… Vous l'avez mis en rogne notre bon vieux chef de guerre… – _soupirant bruyamment_ – Aaaaah la jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois, respectueuse et aimable. »

Certains se raclent la gorge par gêne. Le Colonel venait d'assister à toute la scène. Du pas joli-joli…

Se délectant d'un verre d'alcool fort, les yeux dorés du Colonel s'attarde sur chaque soldat ici présent. Mis à part les Brigades spéciales, Ralf le tenancier et lui-même, les membres des bataillons et la Garnison, par respect, venaient de quitter l'échoppe, profondément dégoûtes de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…

Amenant devant ses yeux alanguis son verre à la chaude couleur ambrée, le soldat colossal aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur d'épaules reprend la parole.

« Ce n'est pas _impossible_ ce qu'il s'est passé en-dehors des murs... »

Il capte ainsi toute l'attention des soldats dont certains se figent à l'écoute de ceci, d'autres l'air idiot. Cet homme est très respecté voire craint par l'ensemble des corps militaires. Bras droit du Commander-en-Chef, il s'est forgé une réputation exemplaire alors qu'il vient du plus bas de l'échelle sociale intra-muros : le Ghetto, les souterrains de la Capitale. Ce qu'il dit est parole d'évangile pour certains et quel honneur de servir sous ses ordres !

On dit aussi qu'il pratique des rites ancestraux en cachette, néanmoins nul ne l'a jamais vu faire quoique ce soit… Des rites qui datent de bien au-delà de l'avènement des titans et de la construction des murs. Certains ont été témoins de ses talents de guérisseur, ce qui lui vaut une certaine déférence dont il se fout éperdument. Zacharias est à l'élite de l'armée de l'Humanité ce que Levi est aux Bataillons d'exploration : inestimable.

Faut-il également préciser que sa couleur de peau d'un beau caramel doré le rend unique aux yeux de tous ? Et cette voix chantante aux accents exotiques. Les femmes se damnent à son passage.

Il leur dit ensuite :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, les jeunes ? Qu'avant l'invasion des Titans, il n'y avait rien dans ce monde ? Que nous avons toujours vécu comme nous vivons aujourd'hui ? »

L'un d'eux ose souffler discrètement.

« Colonel, vous allez nous attirer des ennuis si les autorités vous entendent nous parler de ça ! »

Se fichant de ce commentaire de couard comme d'une guigne, le Colonel continue, imperturbable, laissant la couleur ambrée de sa boisson lui renvoyer ses doux reflets.

« Il n'est pas impossible que d'autres gens aient réussi à survivre en-dehors des murs, que d'autres cités se soient développées, peut-être même plus prospères que la nôtre… Qu'en savons-nous exactement ? Rien… C'est pourquoi les Bataillons d'exploration restent _inestimables_ à nos yeux. À _mes yeux_ plus qu'à ceux de tout autre. »

Leur laissant le temps de digérer cette claque magistrale, il reprend une gorgée et poursuit.

« Et puis, sachant ce que je sais, il n'est pas impossible qu'une créature surnaturelle se soit éveillée et se soit mise en marche pour je ne sais quel dessein… Abattre les titans ? Nous abattre nous ? Qui sait… »

« Vous… Vous croyez à toute cette histoire, Colonel ? »

« Oh, il n'est pas question d'y croire… Mieux encore : il y a une grande différence entre ce que je crois et ce que je _sais_. »

Les épaules abattues jusque la table presque, les joues rougies de honte, un autre insiste.

« S'il vous plait, Colonel. Vous faites flipper tout le monde et c'est formellement interdit de parler de tout ça. »

« Yo man, du calme… Je n'ajouterai plus rien. C'était… une _plaisanterie_ pour voir vos réactions » leur dit-il ouvrant les bras devant lui, un large sourire plaisantin.

Le soulagement se lit instantanément sur leurs visages enfantins.

« Putain, vous nous avez fait peur, Chef ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça au Colonel, toi ! Un peu de respect ! »

Et là-dessus, ils se disputent pour sauver l'honneur du Colonel.

Zacharias en profite pour terminer son verre et tout en se levant pour sortir au dehors (il déteste plus que tout qu'on lui cire les pompes), il se remémore une ancienne prophétie héritée de sa grand-mère.

_Affamés de la Terre, assoiffés de la Vie, ils se relèveront de leurs prisons sépulcrales pour marcher sur la terre des Vivants. Un déluge de feu qui dévorera le Sang des dieux. Un Sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse._

Tournant sa volumineuse tête aux dreadlocks hirsutes, ses yeux dorés rencontrent alors le Mur Rose.

_Le Premier Signe : les Morts protégeront les Vivants._

_Le Deuxième Signe : les Ténèbres sur le cœur des puissants, un héros surgira._

_Le Troisième Signe : la Montagne s'élèvera et le déluge de feu l'embrasera._

_Nos mains à hauteur des yeux, le héros vaincra la Montagne ou périra. Alors le Monde sera englouti par la Montagne ou engloutira la Montagne pour renaître de ses cendres. Le Sang pour le Sang. Un Sacrifice divin qui nous dépasse._

Il va falloir se rendre auprès du pauvre gars pour écouter attentivement ce qu'il a à raconter... avant qu'il ne soit transformé en charpie.

Il salue le Mur et lui sourit.

Tous ces idiots du Culte des Murs, idiots de la pire espèce ! S'ils savaient eux aussi la vérité, ils tomberaient à genoux, hurlant leur repentir pour cette _trahison_.

En réaction à cette pensée, un éclat lui parvient en provenance du Mur. Le profane penserait immédiatement au reflet du soleil sur un quelconque objet abandonné au sommet mais alors il se poserait la question du comment car nul ne surveille cette partie et rien ne s'y trouve pour renvoyer un rayon.

Zacharias, lui, sait : Rose (comme il l'appelle tendrement) venait de lui sourire.


	3. Chapitre 03

Le bon chapitre 3 vient d'être reposté. Mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée ! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

_Le lendemain, au District de Trost_

Des cliquetis caractéristiques résonnent dans tout le baraquement des novices. Maugréant à-travers leurs dents, la plupart a déjà hâte que cette journée se termine… Il n'est que 9h du matin.

« Bordel ! Ca l'fait trop pas les mecs ! »

Pour la X-ième fois depuis qu'ils ont du se lever à 6h du mat', des valises en dessous des yeux, la gueule de bois, Marco tente d'apaiser le stress d'un de ses camarades.

« Arrête de t'pisser d'ssus Louis ! On en a rien à foutre au final ! »

« Mais si ça revient aux oreilles des chefs ? » rétorque ainsi ledit Louis, se tenant la tête et dansant sur ses pieds.

Bon dieu, que quelqu'un le fasse taire… L'unité de Fred est affairée depuis ce matin à l'entretien complet de l'équipement de tous les membres des Brigades et c'est pas l'moment que ce stressé d'la vie vienne emmerder l'monde.

« Tss ! Pour c'que ça nous sert, sérieux… Les chefs ont plus rien à nous filer comme boulot, maintenant c'est journée spéciale corvée, pendant qu'eux s'la coulent douce comme d'hab', youhou… »

« Bordel, j'en ai d'jà marre… »

Fred en a par-dessus la tête de les entendre geindre. « Et c'est pas en râlant comme des gamins que ça va avancer plus vite ! On finit ce qu'on nous a demandé et après on a quartier libre, qu'est-ce qui vous faut d'plus ? »

Pour toute réponse, un « pfff » général.

« Nan mais sérieux les mecs ! Moi j'dis qu'on est mal barré ! »

« Arrête Louis, tu nous saoules là ! »

Louis monte sur une caisse et se poste devant ses potes, l'incarnation de l'angoisse.

« Putain, on s'est fait remonter les bretelles par le Colonel et c'est tout l'effet qu'ça vous fait ?! » les invective-t-il à grand renfort de gestes inquisiteurs.

Dépité, Marco répond pour tout le monde.

« Ouais bon, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois, y a pas mort d'homme hein. On causera qu'entre nous en faisant gaffe qu'y ait pas d'oreilles qui trainent. Ça va ? T'es content ? »

Louis qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille justement, poursuit, surexcité de stress.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là n'empêche le Colonel, hein ? Vous avez une idée ? A Trost quoi ! _Trost_ ! Pas Utopia, pas Stohess, pas la Capitale ! A _Trost_ ! Bon dieu d'malchance ! »

« C'est vrai qu'c'est bizarre, quand on y réfléchit… Qu'est-ce qui l'a amené dans l'coin ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit venu pour surveiller les Brigades… »

« Pfff tu rigoles ou quoi ? Le Colonel, il fait pas dans le _babysitting_, avec le rang qu'il a… Nan peut-être qu'il doit remplir une mission top-secrète pour le Commander-en-Chef… »

« Il fait pas dans _le quoi_… ? »

« Laisse tomber... »

« Ou tout simplement il rendait visite à ses potes ou à sa famille dans l'coin, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait après tout ? »

« Attends, il était habillé comment encore ? »

Fred commence à s'impatienter et leur réclame de terminer leur entretien tout en discutant. C'pas parce qu'on cause, qu'on peut plus activer ses mimines. Étant responsable de son unité et des novices, pas le moment d'se faire remarquer surtout avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne leur a rien dit mais il a vu le chef des explorateurs de la veille discuter avec un de leurs chefs tôt ce matin. Pas bon signe…

Retournant à leurs occupations, certains continuent à causer.

« J'ai cru voir du métal en-dessous de sa super _cape-manteau_ mais j'en jurerais pas… »

« Ouais, tu crois que c'est sa super armure de la mort qui tue ? 'Tain il nous a parlé quoi, _parlé_ les mecs ! J'suis tout r'tourné ! C't'un privilège super méga rare ! D'habitude, il reste planté à côté du Commander et il pète pas un mot à personne. Pour ça que sa voix m'a surpris. J'l'imaginais pas comme ça. »

« La vache ! Que j'aimerais trop bosser un jour avec lui ! »

Par miracle (mot magique : Colonel), le jeune Louis vient de se calmer et rien que la perspective de travailler un jour sous les ordres ou mieux en collaboration avec ce haut gradé de l'armée fait briller ses yeux !

« Clair que ce serait génial ! »

« Après ça, je peux mourir en paix, les potes ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Rêve pas trop, kèt ! Faut être dans l'élite de l'élite pour ça ! Et t'es 'core loin du compte ! Hahaha ! »

« Et demi-portion comme t'es, Louis, t'arriveras même pas à la cheville du Colonel alors n'y pense même pas, tu vas t'rétamer aux sélections ! »

« Fin on t'dit ça, on t'dit rien hein, en toute amitié bien sûr ! »

Louis se retourne méchamment, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs !

« Vos gueules vous deux ! On s'demande 'core comment z'êtes arrivés dans les Brigades, vous étiez nul à chier à l'entrainement ! »

Là-dessus, les interpellés rient de bon cœur avec quelques autres.

« Bah ! Allez, Louis, t'énerve pas, c'est beau d'rêver mais à un moment, faut retomber les pieds sur terre, p'tit pouce. »

« Et puis j'suis aussi grand qu'Levi et z'avez vu c'qui vous dit avec sa p'tite taille, bande de cons ! … Tu m'as appelé _p'tit pouce_ ?! »

Ils rient d'autant plus.

« Et v'là qu'il s'prend pour le prochain Levi ! Aaaaah Louis, on t'aime comme t'es tu sais. Viens faire un câlin ! »

Et là-dessus, le gaillard l'attrape par le cou, l'amenant vers lui.

« Putain, lâche-moi, connard ! Ahaha ! Je sais comment t'as fait pour arriver dans les 10 premiers de la prom' ! T'en as sucé combien des instructeurs ? »

Les yeux énormes et les joues d'un rouge virant de plus en plus au violacé, le soldat insulté se rue sur le nabot aux cheveux blonds, hurlant à quel point il va se l'faire, le chtarbé ! Louis est petit mais comme on dit, ce sont les plus p'tits, les plus teigneux. Et hop un bon coup de genoux dans les valseuses du géant qui s'écroule par terre et v'là ti pas que Louis saute dessus à pieds joints, même pas peur !

Il faut au moins cinq de leurs compagnons pour les séparer.

Fred pète un câble et se met à beugler d'une voix de barbare si forte qu'elle en vrille les tympans.

« VOS GUEULES LES BLEUS ! PUTAIN D'MERDE ! »

Ce qui les calme direct.

« Vous vous croyez où là ?! Excusez-vous ! »

Penauds, les deux camarades ne savent plus où s'mettre, arborant de belles balafres mais superficielles et finalement sifflant à-travers leurs dents un « je m'excuse ».

« Vous terminez vot' corvée et l'prochain qui l'ouvre pour s'foutre sur la gueule, il aura à faire à moi, c'est clair ? »

« CHEF, OUI CHEF ! » hurlé par tous.

Louis sort au dehors, se calmer un peu, rejoint bientôt par Jeff avec qui il vient de se battre.

Maussade, Fred s'en retourne à son propre matériel, rejoint par Marco quelques minutes plus tard.

« 'Tain tu m'as foutu les j'tons à gueuler comme ça… Mais t'as raison, c'est comme ça qu'il faut les mater sinon i' vont t'monter jusqu'en haut d'la tête ! T'as bien fait ça ! »

« Té ! Va finir de nettoyer ton matos toi aussi et fais plus chier avec tes conneries. »

« Holà ! Faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Pfff… caractériel ! »

Et là-dessus, Marco sort prendre l'air également.

Il se fige sur place, voyant qui est en train de se nettoyer les blessures et discuter de façon plutôt cordiale.

« Ouais, t'inquiète, c'est oublié, kèt ! » Un sourire amusé. « T'as d'la chance d'avoir mal visé… Tu cognes fort hein quand même… pour de si p'tits bras ! »

Louis lui tire la langue.

« Dis, Jeff… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

L'interpellé lève le regard pour croiser celui de nouveau inquiet du blond. Fermant ses yeux gris, il soupire.

« Louis, arrête de flipper comme ça ! Ça nous apprendra à tenir not' langue au lieu de brayer à tout va. »

« Nan, j'voulais dire par rapport à c'que l'Colonel a dit au sujet de… la créature _dehors_. »

Souriant, amusé, le grand gaillard de Jeff s'assied par terre, s'adossant confortablement contre la paroi du baraquement. Les yeux fermés, il répond finalement.

« Si j'étais toi, j'me f'rais pas trop d'bile pour ça… »

Imitant la position de son camarade… « Comment ça ? »

« Ouais, il est super comme Colonel, super fort, courageux, impressionnant, les gonzesses mouillent blablabla mais il reste quand même assez spéc' comme mec. Perso j'crois pas à ce genre de conneries. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ouais t'as raison… J'm'en fais ptèt trop pour rien… Hé ! »

« Ahaha _peut-être_ qu'il dit ! »

Marco vient s'asseoir à côté de ces deux comparses.

« Vous dérange pas ? »

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

Sourire. Sortant un paquet de clopes de sa poche, il en propose aux deux autres. Jeff accepte volontiers, Louis décline.

« Vous savez, faut pas trop s'en faire avec le Colonel ou avec c'que l'autre vieux des explorateurs a raconté. Clair que c'est pas cool c'qui lui arrive au mec mais son histoire à dormir debout continue encore à m'faire marrer. »

Et se remémorant l'histoire, il se marre à nouveau comme une baleine. Pour toute réponse, Louis roule des yeux et fait entendre un bien audible « ttt » avec sa langue.

« Tu r'mets l'couvert ? »

« Nan ! J'dis juste de pas faire trop gaffe. »

« Pfff ! Vous jacassez comme deux pies qui s'bagarrent un bout de bouffe… J'parie que vous savez que dalle sur le Colonel ! Moi j'sais plein d'trucs ! »

« Ah ouais ? Balance pour voir ! Tiens, pourquoi il a ce drôle d'accent ? Moi j'suis sûr parce qu'il vient d'aucun District, il doit avoir vécu dans un village quelque part entre les murs… Rose et Sina ! Ha ha ! »

« Arbitre ? PERDU ! Il vient du Ghetto, pour ça qu'il a un accent qui sonne bizarre : ils parlent pas la même langue que nous là-d'ssous, une langue bizarre qui déteste les « r » et qui te fout des « w » à toutes les sauces ! Mais ça n'empêche pas certains de pouvoir causer notre langue. »

Louis, l'air idiot. « C'est drôle parce qu'alors il viendrait du même coin que Levi ? Mais il a pas l'même accent qu'lui le Caporal, comment ça s'fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce' j'en sais moi… Pourquoi t'es dans les Brigades toi à adorer leur Caporal à c'point-là ? Façon, on peut en causer pendant des heures, les origines du Colonel sont incertaines mais d'après la rumeur, j'ai entendu certains chefs en parler une fois pendant l'entrainement, il viendrait des bas-fonds du Ghetto, là qu'il a été repéré par le Commander lui-même ! C'est qu'il devait être saaaaaaaaaacrément doué déjà à c't'époque… Âge ? Inconnu… Origines ? Pas très claires… Une famille ? N'en sait rien… Bref. »

« En tout cas, il s'entendrait suuuuuuuper bien avec Dot Pixis, le même esprit dément mais tourné à l'envers… ou remis à l'endroit ? »

Ils rient de bon cœur.

Marco, se pinçant les lèvres, hésite à l'ouvrir sur ce que son pote Fred lui a confié toute à l'heure. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur le bienfondé de sa révélation car Fred se joint au trio, s'affalant contre le mur et râlant à moitié pour savoir s'ils comptent finir leur nettoyage ou pas.

« 'Tain Fred ! Lâche-nous la grappe ! On va l'finir ton nettoyage ! » Et tendant sa clope à son pote, il imite la voix du Colonel « Tiens man, fuuuuume ! » ce qui fait rire les deux autres.

Fred néanmoins prend la cigarette de bonne grâce.

« Vous v'là encore à parler de lui ? J'vais finir par croire que vous êtes amoureux à la fin… Levi va être jalouuuuuux ! »

« 'Tain t'es con… »

« J'dois vous dire un truc que j'ai vu ce matin les gars. Ça va pas arranger l'agitation de notre Louis préféré ça. »

« Quoi-quoi ? » répond du tac-au-tac le blondinet, sautant sur ses jambes, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu f'ras pas d'vieux os toi… J'ai vu le Chef des explorateurs discuter avec un de nos chefs ce matin, c'est ptèt pas bon signe. Ceci dit, j'en jurerais pas mais j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que cette discussion l'faisait chier plus qu'autre chose, notre chef. Ptèt qu'il en aura rien à foutre au final sinon il serait déjà venu m'trouver pour nous remonter les bretelles. »

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Marco se tourne vers un Louis décomposé à mesure que Fred leur racontait ce qu'il avait vu. « Et bin tu vois, mini-Levi ! Tout finit par s'arranger ! Tout baigne ! La vie est belle ! Vous m'réveillez dans une heure ? »

Les bras derrière la nuque et fermant les yeux, il fait mine de s'endormir. Ignorant cette intervention, Fred continue ses confidences.

« N'empêche, j'ai comme un remord. Ce pauv' gars a vu ses potes crever devant ses yeux et il a bien failli crever lui aussi, j'trouve perso que c'était pas une raison pour se foutre de sa gueule comme ça devant tout le monde, même si son histoire est bidon. »

Marco en pince ses lèvres menues et se redressant sur son séant, invective son pote.

« Putain, j'suis vraiment entouré d'gonzesses ici… On en a rien à foutre de _lui_ car c'est pas _de lui_ qu'on se moque mais justement de son _histoire débile_ ! »

Louis, apeuré sans l'avouer, ajoute. « C'est bien ça le problème car le Colonel lui-même a l'air d'y croire et c'est plutôt louche si vous voulez mon avis... »

Marco en pète les plombs !

« T'as l'cerveau ramolli ou quoi ?! Toute façon, parait qu'il voit des signes à la con partout et qu'il fait flipper tout le monde avec ses conneries ! Par exemple, si une gonzesse qui s'habille toujours en vert, décide un beau matin d'essayer du jaune, il y verra un signe vaudou à la con de la fin des temps ! C't'un allumé ce gars ! »

Et paf ! Une claque dans le tournant de ses cheveux par Louis, resautant sur ses pieds, les ligaments de sa gorge tendus comme la corde d'un arc.

« On parle pas comme ça du Colonel, t'es con ou quoi ?! »

Et là-dessus, ils se redisputent. Aaaaah la jeunesse des Brigades !

_Au même moment, District de Chlorba_

Alors que pour certains, cette belle journée d'été s'annonce maussade et routinière. Pour d'autres, elle est sur le point de changer leur vie ! En mieux ou en mal ? L'avenir le dira...

Une très belle jeune femme, assise sur le rebord d'une petite fontaine publique, remplit patiemment deux seaux de bois. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas le regard soutenu de certains passants ou plutôt peut-être ne le remarque-t-elle plus… Portant un serre-taille de cuir noir, une chemise crème à manches courtes froufroutant sur ses épaules dénudées graissées d'une pommade apaisante pour ses brûlures, une belle jupe mi-longue de coton noir anthracite à liseré rouge sang dévoile des bottes de cuir brun à petite talonnette, des mitaines noires dissimulant ses avant-bras, une fleur rose dans ses longs cheveux épais d'un noir impeccable qui tranche avec sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Le tout renforce ainsi sa beauté singulière et exotique. Certains reconnaissent les vêtements. Jaime avait toujours eu l'œil pour offrir de superbes toilettes à sa défunte épouse. Une vraie crème, hélas partie trop tôt. Cette chère Emma…

Une fois sa corvée terminée, un seau dans chaque main, la voilà repartie d'un pas ferme et décidé en direction de la maison de son sauveur.

Quelques bribes de conversation lui parviennent, elle ne comprend pas encore tout à fait ce qui est dit mais elle en comprend suffisamment rien qu'en remarquant la véhémence de certains villageois.

Du coin de l'œil, elle constate qu'ils se regroupent et murmurent entre eux, à son passage, après l'avoir plus ou moins longuement lorgnée… N'y prêtant pas plus attention, elle continue sa route tout en faisant, par dépit, un clin d'œil amusé, illuminé d'un sourire très doux, presque douloureux, à un groupe semblant le plus _animé_ dans ses messes-basses. Quelques femmes la regardent alors, interdites mais la plupart avec incrédulité…

« Han ! Tu as vu ses cheveux ? »

« Comment ose-t-elle ?! »

« C'est un prodige de mauvais goût ! »

« Vous croyez que c'en est une ? »

« Ah Pourdieu que j'aimerais bien, p'tit gars ! »

La première fois qu'elle était sortie, rencontrant des villageois sur son chemin, par les divers signes qu'ils se faisaient entre eux et décryptant leur langage corporel aisément, bien que ne comprenant pas leur langue, elle remarquait fort bien qu'ils avaient un problème avec elle. Maintenant cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle vivait avec Jaime. Et apparemment ce problème semblait se situer… au niveau _capillaire_.

Plus d'une fois, elle s'était observée dans l'unique miroir de la maison du fermier ; dans la rue à la dérobée dans une vitre de maison ou à la surface de l'eau de la fontaine mais elle ne remarquait jamais rien d'anormal avec ses cheveux : lisses mais abondants, sombres et soyeux. Aujourd'hui encore, ce « problème » ne semblait pas s'être apaisé dans leur cœur. Pourtant elle s'était nouée les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne trempent dans la pommade, ce qui les rendait plus « discrets ». Mystère…

Elle disparait de leur vue au détour d'une rue pour ensuite intéresser d'autres personnes, dans la rue avoisinante. Passant enfin la porte d'entrée de la maison de son hôte, elle s'engouffre dans la quiétude du logis imposant de Jaime, refermant la lourde porte de bois. Au frais et dans l'ombre…

Aussitôt disparue, les voisins, proches ou éloignés de l'habitation, se déchainent ! Ils s'intéressent à cette étrangère depuis le premier jour où Linda, la femme à Grévin, leur a raconté l'appel à l'aide de Jaime un beau soir où elle venait lui livrer avec sa fille, Monika, les invendus de la journée comme à leur habitude. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue à Chlorba avant, avec une gueule pareille, ça aurait dû se savoir ! Peut-être vient-elle d'un autre District mais lequel ? Ou de la Capitale ? Serait-elle une Noble désargentée que Jaime doit cacher pour X raisons ?

Elle ne sait pas parler la langue ou alors…

« Elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de communiquer avec nous ! »

« Jamais d'la vie, Greta ! Une telle impolitesse ! »

« Rassurez-vous ! Je sais via Linda qu'elle ne sait pas parler notre langue mais elle parle dans une langue qu'on comprend pas… »

« Oh la pauvre ! »

« Elle est si gentille, vous savez ! Bon, elle n'a peut-être aucun goût en matière de respectabilité- »

« Oh c'que tu parles trop bien, Hilda ! »

« -mais elle est gentille et serviable. Je l'ai vue aider la vieille Marla à de nombreuses reprises, en portant ses commissions jusque son logis et elle s'esquinte à se rendre utile à Jaime. »

Jaime… Il s'abstient dorénavant de se confier en quoique ce soit concernant cette étrangère. La seule fois où il a parlé avec certains en toute franchise, les gens l'ont traité de fou ou qu'il était resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil. Dans son dos bien sûr… Alors moins il en dit et mieux il se porte.

Mais en son for intérieur, il reste certain de ce qu'il leur a confié. Rien ne sert de se poser mille questions ! Cette fille ne vient d'aucun des Districts et même pas du monde intra-muros, pour sûr. Elle doit venir de quelque part au-delà des murs car après tout, il l'a trouvée en plein territoire des Titans, pardi !

« N'empêche, je repense à c'que Jaime nous avait raconté l'aut' jour… Vous croyez qu'c'est possible qu'i' ait d'aut' gens qui vivent ailleurs qu'ici ? »

« 'vec tout c'qui s'passe, pu' r'in n'm'étonn'rait, t'sais… »

« Oh ce n'est pas impossible… Après tout, avant la chute du Mur Maria, des gens téméraires vivaient en-dehors des Districts dans les territoires humains, à l'écart de nous aut'. »

« Oh oui je me souviens ! Elle vient sûrement de quelque part entre les Murs Maria et Rose et- »

« Et comme les Titans ont tout envahi, ils ont sûrement massacré les siens, alors elle s'est enfuie, a vivoté durant quelques mois toute seule puis s'est enfuie encore à cause des titans pour tomber sur Jaime ! »

Voilà tout s'explique ! Là-dessus l'une des voisines éloignées de Jaime renchérit.

« En effet, c'est plausible. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait plein de sang et qu'elle était couverte de crasse, la pauvre ! C'était peut-être du sang de titans qu'elle a massacré ? Et cette lame de soldat ? »

« Ce p'tit bout d'femme ? Jamais d'la vie ! Elle est p'tèt de taille moyenne mais elle est trop frêle qu'pour s'opposer à un titan, faut avoir des muscles bien costauds comme ma soldate de fille pour ça ! »

« Oooh je n'serais pas aussi catégorique que ça, moi ! J'l'ai vu cogner un type qui l'ennuyait d'un peu trop près l'aut'jour, il a valsé dans l'mur le plus loin ! Mon mari a ouvert des yeux qu'j'ai b'in cru qu'ils allaient rouler par terre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ! »

« C'est vrai ? Qui ça ? »

« Le jeune Meyer. »

« Le p'tit sot qui court au cul de tout c'qui bouge avec un jupon ? Bien fait pour lui ! »

« Hahaha ! C'est pour ça qu'il a un bel œil boursouflé ! »

Et maintenant, sur quoi d'autre cancaner ? De sa belle gueule, pardi ! Un charmant petit minois peu commun à ce qu'ils connaissent. Énumérant les jeunes filles connues de près ou de loin et qu'ils trouvent jolies mais finalement, il y a toujours quelque chose à redire : un nez un peu trop en trompette, les oreilles décollées, il manque ceci/cela, il y a _trop_ de ceci/cela, un peu trop replète, un peu trop potelée, etc. que c'est bien dommage tout ça !

Et donc, en fin de compte, cette mystérieuse jeune fille charme le petit groupe avec sa beauté inhabituelle. Néanmoins, certaines mères trouvent à redire non seulement sur sa chevelure, ramenant ainsi l'église au milieu du village, mais également sur ses formes : des hanches un peu trop larges par rapport à sa taille, une poitrine exagérément énorme et bien handicapante quand elle va puiser de l'eau ou qu'elle nettoie le trottoir, elles l'ont bien vu !

« Bah ! Vilaines langues ! C'pas d'sa faute si la nature l'a tant gâtée ! Et pour ses ch'veux, i' suffit d'lui dire hein… Elle est p'tèt pas au courant si elle vient d'ailleurs… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est brave hein ! »

Ah ça ! Tout le monde tombe d'accord là-dessus : pour celles qui l'ont vu travailler, elle est bien courageuse, gentille, plutôt généreuse mais il lui manque de sourire plus souvent. Que c'est bien dommage.

Et la vieille voisine qui a rejoint l'attroupement sans crier gare, d'ajouter de sa petite voix aigüe qui en fait sursauter quelques-unes :

« Elle m'a aidé à monter mes baquets et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'l'ai vue s'esquinter le dos à faire rutiler le sol du fermier, elle m'a même nettoyé l'devant d'la maison alors que c'était pas obligé. Y faisait tout cras ! Et à secouer les draps, les oreillers, les tentures, à aller chercher de l'eau et tout et tout, avec tout l'boulot qu'y a, elle va pas faire d'vieux os chez l'fermier Jaime. »

« La pauvre, tout l'boulot qu'y a chez lui. Avec le décès d'sa femme, il avait plus goût à rien. »

« Hé ! L'destin est plutôt bon en c'qui l'concerne. Elle va lui r'donner l'sourire comme ça. »

Là-dessus, le groupe se met à rire et à chambrer la vieille dame, se méprenant sur ses propos.

« C'pas c'que j'ai voulu dire da ! J'disais à s'occuper d'son logis ! » crie-t-elle pour se faire entendre, pour vite rattraper sa bourde, agitant son petit bras tout malingre pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

« Ahlaaa on a compris Valentine, t'inquiète pas ! »

« Moi ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'elle est trop taiseuse à mon goût. »

En effet, souvent perdue dans ses pensées mais ils lui pardonnent bien vite.

« Bah au vu de c'qu'elle a vécu, la pauvre… »

Eh bien oui, c'est ainsi dans la plupart des Districts : tout ce qu'ils viennent d'imaginer et de discuter ensemble est donc réellement ce qui lui est arrivé dans la vraie vie…

Bref les commérages du quartier.

La voilà de retour.

Amenant les seaux dans la cuisine, elle tombe sur Jaime occupé à couper et éplucher des légumes pour le repas du soir.

« Merci, _Fräulein_. Assieds-toi », mimant le geste et lui refilant quelques légumes tandis qu'il se lève pour réchauffer leur repas de midi : du bouillon de la veille. Ensuite, une seconde casserole, un seau entier versé et c'est parti pour la préparation du repas de ce soir. Au tour de la viande, maintenant…

Tout en s'afférant distraitement à sa tâche, la jeune femme, surnommée _Fräulein_ par le fermier, à défaut de connaitre son prénom, repense à toutes ces questions qui la hantent depuis qu'elle a atterri ici, dans ce monde étrange… Il n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre en surface mais en profondeur, la barrière linguistique pose problème. Néanmoins, ses progrès ne sont pas négligeables et en puisant dans ses souvenirs lointains, cette langue lui rappelle ces consonances rudes qui la ramènent des années dans son passé éloigné, cet accent dur caractéristique qui lui rappelle par trop… _l'allemand_ ?!

Sortie de sa rêverie par un signe de main de Jaime, elle se lève et le seconde dans la préparation du repas. Alors que le fermier en vient à attendrir la viande, la jeune femme l'interpelle. Utilisant des mots simples, elle tente de se faire comprendre de son mieux.

« Pourquoi ? » et elle agite une mèche de cheveux devant son nez. « Pourquoi problème ? »

_Pourquoi c'qu'elle m'agite ainsi ses longs poils d'vant mes yeux ?_

Elle les laisse glisser entre son pouce et son index, les regardant avec attention, les montrant du doigt avec son autre main.

« Problème, les gens, cheveux. Pourquoi ? »

Le temps que la pièce tombe, Jaime venait d'imaginer mille et une choses… Riant à moitié, il tente d'expliquer mais va-t-en lui expliquer ces choses-là, toi… J'voudrais bien t'y voir !

Là-dessus, son fils rentre et les rejoint dans la cuisine. Les voyant tous les deux debout en vis-à-vis, si proches, il s'étonne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Changeant d'humeur du tout au tout, le fermier plisse les yeux et la bouche pincée, lui répond plutôt avec humeur.

« Ça t'regarde toi ?! »

« Oula, d'accord, d'accord ! – prenant place à table, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage – c'est l'ambiance à c'que j'vois ! »

« Parle mieux que ça ! Elle doit apprendre la langue correctement ! »

« Ah ! Parce que tu fais l'effort de ne plus mâcher le 3/4 de tes mots ? Quel exploit, _Fräulein_ ! Je vous tire mon chapeau que je n'ai pas ! »

« Shhht, elle m'a demandé que je lui explique pourquoi les cheveux longs, c'est mal vu… »

Soupirant en retournant à sa besogne, il lorgne du coin de l'œil sur sa droite, faisant semblant de rien mais elle le regarde attentivement toujours avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi de mignon quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut : la tête penchée d'un côté, les sourcils renfrognés, sa bouche légèrement pincée, une main sur une hanche.

« Pfff, désolée _Fräulein_, je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça sans que tu le prennes mal… et vu que tu ne connais pas encore bien les nuances, je vais faire pire que mieux ! Tu comprendras plus tard comme on dit aux gosses, hahaha ! »

Son fils lève les yeux au ciel, se détournant de la plaisanterie de son père qui en rit à gorge déployée.

Là-dessus, il se lève et s'approche de la jeune femme qui, malgré elle, recule instinctivement. Lui prenant une mèche de cheveux, il tente d'expliquer à grand renfort de gestes démonstratifs.

« Les cheveux longs, c'est pas bien pour les gens ! Parce que- »

Jaime, ricanant à moitié. « Héhé, ça dépend pour qui hein ! »

« Shuuut ! C'est déjà pas facile alors occupe-toi de tes oignons ! Littéralement, tiens ! »

Et de fait, Jaime s'applique à les émincer. Les jetant ensuite dans le beurre fondu d'une poêle, une bonne odeur s'installe dans la cuisine. Son fils se tient le menton, tentant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer sans devoir utiliser des gestes cette fois... Hum hum.

« Les cheveux longs – gestes _pour montrer qu'il parle de la longueur_ – c'est pas bien. Il faut les couper.

Il mime de lui couper les cheveux avec ses doigts en ciseaux, ce qui irrite la jeune femme qui rattrape sa mèche avec humeur.

« Pourquoi problème ? »

Le voyant se gratter l'arrière de la tête, la jeune femme semble comprendre où ils veulent en venir tous les deux : le fils dont les joues rougissent, son père les lorgnant de biais, les yeux rieurs et un sourire goguenard. Les villageoises qui la regardent, choquées, les hommes avec convoitise.

« Ok, je comprends. Dames pour les hommes. »

Levant les bras au ciel, le fils s'écrie un « Bravo ! » qui vient du cœur suivi d'un soupir de soulagement.

Le fils reprend ses explications, maintenant que le plus périlleux vient de passer.

« Les dames de bon goût-

« _Les dames de bon goût_, hahaha ! » le père tapant de sa lourde patte le plan de travail.

« -ne portent pas des cheveux aussi longs que toi – _toujours à grand renfort de gestes explicatifs_ – car ce sont les prostituées qui ont des cheveux longs. C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnait. »

Ne comprenant pas le mot prostituée, il reprend ce qu'elle vient de dire : « les dames pour les hommes = prostituées ». Lui faisant répéter ce nouveau mot, il sent la gêne se remanifester sur ses joues.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris, super !

Mimant la longueur maximale requise par la bienséance, il lui montre pas plus bas que les épaules et encore c'est limite-limite pour certaines personnes. Les couper à la nuque, c'est très bien donc pouce en l'air.

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête.

« Haha, des gonzesses de _bon goût_… »

« Y a aussi les dames de la noblesse qui portent de longs cheveux mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra comprendre si je commence à lui expliquer… »

« Laisse tomber, on s'en fout de celles-là, on les voit jamais ! »

Après réflexion. « Ouais t'as raison… »

« Aide-nous à préparer l'casse-dalle plutôt, au lieu d'lorgner ses loches ! »

Soupir exaspéré de la part du plus jeune. Néanmoins, il se plie de bonne grâce à donner un coup de main, non pas à son paternel mais bien à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, tout à s'affairant avec les deux hommes, sourit d'amusement. Dressant la table, elle s'y installe finalement au signe de James qui prend place à sa gauche, lui servant un verre d'eau. Jaime pose les mets fumants sur la table, chacun se servant ce qui lui plait : du bouillon à l'odeur délicieuse, du pain aux céréales et une belle pièce de viande.

Elle déguste le repas, après un bon appétit à l'accent charmant.

Ainsi, c'est donc pour cela que la plupart des hommes la regardent avec une envie non-dissimulée, obscène parfois et que d'autres s'amusent à la siffler en passant. Et que certaines femmes ont plutôt l'air furieuses ou gênées en la croisant dans la rue… Elle éclate de rire, ENFIN l'explication tant attendue ! Faisant ainsi sursauter James et Jaime, du bouillon volant sur la chemise impeccable du jeune officier.

« Bordel ! »

« James ! »

Soupir du plus jeune qui s'éclipse pour se changer.

Se renfrognant, Jaime conseille à la jeune femme de se couper les cheveux si elle veut avoir la paix.

Mais à la tronche de furie qu'elle lui renvoie, il préfère mieux s'occuper fissa de son assiette… Elle a l'art et la manière de t'foutre la trouille quand elle est fâchée ! La lorgnant au-dessus de son bouillon qu'il boit à même l'assiette, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude aux reflets dorés, comme un anneau d'or en fusion autour de ses pupilles. Incroyable de beauté ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ait trouvée en robe de mariée, tiens ! Mais bon le p'tit veinard a pas fait long feu… Vaut mieux pas l'emmerder avec ces questions-là…

_Fräulein_ a bon appétit pour une fois, ça fait plaisir.

Vagabondant dans ses pensées, il se remémore le jour où il l'a ramenée chez lui… La tronche des voisins quand ils l'ont vue dans ses bras, amenée à l'intérieur.

Il l'a attablée et a fait bouillir le reste du bouillon de la veille. Elle est restée prostrée, les mains repliées sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu dans le vide, abattu. Pas de la tristesse mais pas loin. Alors qu'il lui a servi une belle assiette, elle n'y a jamais touché et est restée dans la même position, le désespoir, ou l'incompréhension ?, se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage inerte.

Soudain, la cloche de la porte a retenti dans le silence de la demeure. C'était la femme à Grévin qui lui apportait les invendus de la journée pour donner à manger à ses bêtes. Comme tous les soirs. Profitant de sa présence et de celle de sa fille, Monika, il leur a demandé de l'aide, leur expliquant brièvement l'histoire.

Apitoyées, elles ont emmené la jeune femme dans la pièce d'eau qui sert de salle de bain et de buanderie. Ça a duré une demi-heure à tout casser, pourtant ça a semblé tellement plus long au fermier qui, tout en sirotant un bon bourbon, faisait les cent pas de temps à autre.

Sortant de là finalement, la femme du boulanger, Linda, lui a expliqué qu'elle n'était blessée nulle part mais qu'elle était sévèrement brûlée sur ses épaules et un peu le haut de son dos. Elles ont eu du mal à la débarrasser de sa robe sans lui faire mal et ravoir toute cette crasse et ce sang reséché, et dans une tignasse pareille, pfiou ! Mais elles y sont parvenues et l'ont habillée pour la nuit avec une longue chemise de nuit, ayant appartenu à la femme de Jaime.

Quand il l'a vue, il en est tombé de sa chaise, c'était le jour et la nuit, une métamorphose sublime ! Elle était belle couverte de crasse ? Elle l'était encore plus toute propre et pimpante. Malgré la fatigue et sa douleur, elle leur a souri tendrement, s'est attablée visiblement soulagée et a fini son assiette et le pain que Jaime avait prévu pour elle, même si le bouillon était froid. Les deux autres femmes reparties pour ramener au fermier un baume de secours pour ses brûlures, la jeune femme venant de finir son repas, s'empresse de tout déposer dans l'évier et entame la vaisselle.

Et depuis, d'instinct, elle effectue les tâches ménagères, prépare le repas, va chercher de l'eau à la fontaine (Jaime étant trop fainéant pour installer l'eau courante lui-même et vu qu'il a toujours refusé que des ouvriers entrent chez lui pour procéder à l'installation), bref elle se rend utile aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Le lendemain matin, dormant dans une chambre d'ami n'ayant jamais servi, elle avait commencé à préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner, Jaime lui prêtant main forte. En vis-à-vis de son invitée, il n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser à son triste sort et arrivé en soirée, encore moins entre les mains de la police militaire ! Ainsi début d'après-midi, un ami médecin était venu l'ausculter, ne trouvant rien d'anormal mis à part sa fatigue et en effet ses épaules brûlées par le soleil.

Ayant acheté la pommade nécessaire et ayant reçu un colis bien rempli de produits de gonzesse en tout genre de la part de Linda, Jaime, accompagné de la jeune femme qu'il avait surnommé _Fräulein_, était ensuite parti trouver les autorités en charge du District et rien que la façon dont ces sales fils de *** avaient dépiauté la jeune femme du regard avec leurs mirettes de pervers, ça l'avait 'core plus énervé notre bon fermier !

Alors il a pris la décision de l'héberger pendant quelques temps en échange d'un coup de main. Elle l'aide à entretenir sa maison, à soigner ses bêtes, aux champs, etc. Au départ, elle ne savait pas parler la langue mais ils se comprenaient par gestes simples mais maintenant elle commence rapidement à utiliser des mots, à former des phrases simples et foutre dieu c'qu'elle apprend vite ! Elle travaille pour lui comme jeune fille au pair en quelque sorte en échange du gîte, du couvert et de sa _protection_. Avec ses 125 kg et son 1,90 m, les autres gars se tiennent plutôt à carreau…

Il s'était dit dès le début qu'il devait tenir à l'œil son idiot d'apprenti qui, trop souvent, la regarde passer l'air d'un con du début du couloir jusqu'au moment où elle ferme une porte. Oh, il ne s'en inquiète pas, pour l'instant il est inoffensif, il ne sait pas vraiment _comment_ il faut faire façon mais c'est surtout les autres hommes qui l'emmerdent… À combien de lourdauds il a pas dû botter l'cul pour qu'ils lui foutent la PAIX avec cette question d'merde de _combien elle coûte cette putain d'passe_ ! Nom de *** de *** de *** de ta *** !

Son fils redescend finalement et s'attable, dégustant enfin son repas plutôt tiède, tout fier comme un coq à côté de la jeune femme d'être tout frais, parfumé et pimpant comme une…

« gonzesse… »

« Tsss ! J'vais pas aller bosser tout sale quand même ! »

Maugréant dans sa barbe de quatre jours, Jaime se lève, ayant fini le premier et débarrasse sa place. À l'évier, il se rappelle une autre anecdote avec la vieille d'en face, celle qui sort jamais d'chez elle… Ça a été un plaisir de lui claquer s'vieux bec à cette vieille peau ! Depuis l'temps qu'il l'attendait au tournant celle-là, hahaha ! Pourtant _Fräulein_ a toujours été gentille avec elle mais cette vieille peau d'vache sait pas c'que c'est la gentillesse, elle l'a jamais su même quand elle était plus jeune. À supposer qu'elle ait jamais été jeune un jour…

Elle avait pas trouvé mieux que d'lâcher dans le voisinage que Jaime avait trouvé un joli p'tit lot pour arrondir ses fins de mois avec tous ces jeunes mâles en rut.

« Tant mieux, ils ne viendront plus pervertir les jeunes filles de bonne famille ! » avait-elle conclu.

Il en rit encore tout seul à la tronche qu'elle a fait la vieille quand il lui a dit qu'elle était _à lui_ et qu'il lui faisait d'ces choses le jour ET la nuit que si elle l'apprenait, ses deux dents qu'il lui reste se barreraient en courant ! Sa tronche ! Hahaha !

« Booo… Tant qu'à faire… Quelques sous en plus hein… » marmonne-t-il, tout en la regardant par-dessus son épaule d'un air torve… Puis quand elle lui renvoie un regard interrogateur, suivi de son fils qui fronce ses fins sourcils blonds, il se redresse instantanément sur ses bacs d'eau, se disant que « Naaaan la pauvre… » Il rit ensuite.

N'empêche, la tête que son fils a faite en voyant qui venait lui ouvrir la porte pour la première fois ! Le père laissant toujours sa clé de l'autre côté, c'est donc impossible d'ouvrir depuis l'extérieur. On aurait dit qu'ses yeux allaient lui sortir des trous ! Quel fou-rire qu'il a eu, bon dieu ! Il en a pleuré !

« Allez, j'y retourne ! Je dois accueillir les Bataillons avec mes camarades » sautant sur ses pieds, le soldat enfile son blouson de cuir, cousu à l'image de la Rose rouge, gardienne des Murs.

« Et aider à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, ça te f'rait un deuxième trou d'balle… ? »

Après quelques secondes de flottement, James hausse les épaules en sale gosse et fait signe à la jeune femme de l'accompagner. Jaime lui donne la permission d'un hochement de tête et tout en soupirant bruyamment, fait chauffer l'eau du dernier seau.

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos charmants commentaires ! Ils me vont droit au coeur ! :-)_


	4. Chapitre 04

_ATTENTION ! Cette histoire est basée sur des **SPOILS MASSIFS des chapitres récents du manga !**_

* * *

_Terres occupées par les Titans, approche du District de Chlorba_

Des visages renfrognés, pour la plupart des mines meurtries… Un nouveau traumatisme pour les plus jeunes, la routine pour certains anciens. Cela n'enlève rien à l'atrocité des hurlements, l'horreur des os qui craquent sous leurs dents, les râles d'agonie qui s'en suivent.

Le convoi, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, avance doucement le long de la route sinueuse menant aux portes de Chlorba.

En leur for intérieur, certains blâment les autorités pour leur confiance aveugle, la nouvelle Reine pour ses décisions puériles, les chefs bien au chaud à l'intérieur des Districts, le destin cruel. D'autres pleurent en silence la mort de leurs compagnons et compagnes. Certains se remémorent les bons souvenirs, d'autres les mauvais. Quelques-uns ne peuvent plus se contenir et laissent leur tristesse s'exprimer mais toujours sans éclat… sans bruit.

Un nouvel échec.

Le Mur Maria est définitivement perdu…

Alors que James marche d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches pour se rendre auprès de son équipe, une jeune femme taiseuse l'accompagne d'un pas léger.

« Tu vois, ici c'était l'ancienne boucherie mais elle a vite fermé car les proprio- les propriétaires n'étaient pas très _propres_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors mon père a pris la relève à la ferme et les affaires marchent plutôt bien. »

Silence mais regard intense. Avait-elle compris ou déchiffrait-elle encore ?

« La boucherie est fermée parce que- »

« Les propriétaires étaient sales. Ce n'est pas bon pour le commerce. Problèmes sanitaires. Jaime en a profité pour vendre sa propre viande et ça fonctionne bien. J'ai compris, James. Merci de m'expliquer tout ça. »

Un sourire chaleureux. James regarde fissa devant lui, se raclant la gorge, les joues rosées.

Au détour d'une rue animée par des enfants en train de jouer, James continue la visite des coins et recoins de la zone Ouest du District, se dirigeant vers la rue principale menant à la grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

« C'est par là que je suis entrée dans vos vies la première fois. »

James hoche de la tête et sourit. Ce qu'elle apprend vite.

Alors qu'ils passent à côté d'un groupe d'enfants jouant et riant, des cors résonnent une seule fois avec force dans le lointain, échos solennels sonnant le retour des Héros.

L'heure est venue !

Des gamins exultent. « Les Bataillons reviennent ! »

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Pressant le pas, James explique.

« Ici, on fait sonner les cors – on souffle dans des trompettes si tu préfères. » Il mime le geste et le bruit. « Car les Bataillons reviennent. Des équipes de la Garnison sont chargées de les accueillir et mon équipe et moi, nous sommes là pour aider en cas de besoin. »

Comprenant la plupart du message, _Fräulein_ hoche la tête, se dépêchant pour ne pas perdre son guide.

Les enfants autour d'eux courent, dépassant tout le monde, bientôt rejoints dans leur course folle par d'autres adultes.

« Dépêche-toi ! Les héros reviennent ! » s'exclame un petit costaud tout en courant avec deux autres garçons. Pleurnichant comme son grand frère ne l'attend pas, une petite aux nattes rousses serre sa poupée de chiffon entre ses petits bras et poursuit ses ainés, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettent.

Alors qu'ils atteignent la rue principale bondée, James tente de se frayer un chemin mais les places au premier rang sont chères, il a donc l'idée de les faire grimper sur un chariot vide, parqué le long de la façade d'une boutique, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue dégagée et précise.

Une autre campagne s'achève. La porte colossale est levée. Le convoi est en vue.

Alors que l'attente s'éternise, les villageois reprennent leur discussion abandonnée plus tôt, certains jacassant de manière plus ou moins irritée sur le bienfondé de ces campagnes. La nouvelle Reine poursuit le travail futile de son prédécesseur mais pourquoi ?

« C'est comme si on envoyait nos braves se faire bouffer à l'œil ! »

« Bin ouais ! Nos p'tits jeunots se font dévorer aux frais d'la princesse, ça m'écœure ! »

« Aux frais _de la Reine_, tu veux dire ! »

« C'est monstrueux ! Combien s'en sont sortis cette fois ?! »

« J'en ai ASSEZ de payer toujours plus d'impôts pour des futilités pareilles ! Le Gouvernement devra en répondre ! »

« Combien de mères vont pas s'mettre à chialer hein ? Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois ? »

« Oh oui ! Elles étaient facilement une vingtaine ! »

Alors que les discussions commencent à s'échauffer, quelques-uns remarquent la présence de la jeune femme tant convoitée. D'autres la découvrent pour la première fois.

Le convoi arrive et passe en silence devant l'allée d'honneur formée par les villageois qui se dévissent le cou pour mieux voir. Inutile de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, le spectacle n'est que douche froide.

Le silence, brisé par les sabots des chevaux et les roues des chariots sur les pavés.

La jeune femme remarque qu'ils portent la même tenue militaire que James mais ceux-ci portent en plus une cape verte à capuchon, frappée d'un autre symbole : des ailes entrecroisées, blanche sur bleue. Certaines sont déchiquetées par endroits, d'autres d'un brun foncé. Le sang de leurs compagnons ?

Quelques villageois font le décompte à voix haute, mettant leurs voisins et les soldats mal à l'aise. Sur une cinquantaine de braves partis en expédition, 20 en sont revenus…

« Déesses toutes-puissantes ! Ayez pitié ! » murmure une dame âgée, près de James, les yeux emplis de larmes, serrant son mouchoir et d'une main flétrie tenant un fin collier doré orné de trois médaillons.

N'y tenant plus, les vociférations s'envolent à tire-d'aile !

Un paysan aux yeux fous, levant les mains au ciel. « Quand allez-vous cesser ce massacre ? »

Le marchand de fruits, agitant un poing menaçant. « Vous envoyez nos gosses se faire bouffer pour rien ! »

Une dame du peuple, armée de deux bouts d'choux, crie de sa voix aigue. « Est-ce que cette énième expédition vous a servi à quelque chose, au moins ? »

Les membres ainsi décriés ne répondent rien, baissant davantage leur tête vers l'encolure de leur monture. Ils ne sont que quatre en début de convoi. Des bleus, seulement des bleus fraichement débarqués, ayant troqué leurs épées entrecroisées contre les ailes de la liberté.

_Je ne peux pas les regarder. Croiser leur regard serait comme leur cracher en plein visage. Timmy… Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…_

Des larmes qui coulent encore. Des cœurs saignés à blanc.

Mais pas pour tous. Arrivent ensuite :

« Han ! Regardez, c'est Eren ! »

« Mikasa ! »

« Et Armin ! »

La vue de ces trois soldats ravive la flamme de la plupart des spectateurs, se gagnant les uns les autres à leur cause. En effet, Eren en leur centre, légèrement en avant, les trois héros s'avancent, sous les vivats des villageois. Le regard déterminé pour la farouche Mikasa, la tête baissée pour Armin aux yeux si tristes, le regard dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa chevelure brune pour Eren.

« Eren ! Sauve-nous ! »

Interpelé ainsi par une femme au premier rang, Eren au regard sombre lui lance un regard inerte puis lève les yeux, voyant qui se tient juste derrière, debout contre le mur d'une maison.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui cascadent sur ses épaules et qui le regarde de ses yeux verts en feu droit dans les siens. Un étrange regard. Il ne sait dire si c'est de la pitié, de la tristesse ou bien… ce regard déterminé, serait-ce cette colère sourde qui ronge au plus profond des entrailles qu'il connait également ? Ou tout ça en même temps ? Ses tourments disparaissent l'espace d'un instant car il est certain d'une chose… Elle est magnifique.

Passant au plus près d'elle, elle ne le regarde déjà plus mais lui ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à la contempler, troublé, bouche-bée, quitte à se contorsionner sur sa selle dès qu'il a dépassé sa hauteur, intriguant ainsi d'autres membres derrière lui qui ne manquent pas de scruter la même direction, curieux. Il n'est pas le seul à ressentir cette vive émotion. D'autres soldats, jeunes et vétérans, admirent également la vue.

Mikasa, la farouche, chevauche au plus près d'un jeune homme à la chevelure à la fois brune et blonde, coupée à la façon militaire, à tel point que leurs jambes se touchent. Elle se dévisse presque le cou pour continuer à observer la jeune femme alors que le convoi s'éloigne déjà. De ses yeux gris mi-clos, imperturbables.

« Elle est magnifiquement belle… » prononce de façon candide et si douce _Fräulein_ à côté de James, les yeux rêveurs, un sourire béat d'admiration.

Sortant de ses idées sombres. « De qui parles-tu ? »

Sa main contre son cœur, pointant du doigt, bien que geste grossier, elle montre Mikasa qui s'éloigne, continuant à se regarder, éblouies de l'une et de l'autre.

« Mikasa Ackerman ? Clair qu'elle est super jolie ! Dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise… » Soupir du jeune homme.

S'avisant d'être l'objet d'attention, _Fräulein_ se détourne pour que les soldats du convoi ne puissent plus voir son visage, gênée d'être ainsi copieusement reluquée.

« Qui est Eren ? »

« Eren ? Il va bientôt être promu Chef d'unité. Faits d'armes incroyables ! C'est un titan humain. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il peut se transformer en titan pour nous aider. C'est le sauveur de l'humanité ! »

Un titan… Si seulement ils savaient ce que c'est un _Titan_. Serait-ce ainsi qu'ils nomment ces géants furieux, mangeurs de chair humaine ?

« Oh… – elle regarde à nouveau dans la direction du brun – et les autres, qui sont-ils ? »

Devant l'intérêt de la jeune femme, James sourit mais la prévient.

« Je ne les connais pas tous mais tu as vu la jeune femme à côté d'Eren ? Celle que tu trouves belle ? C'est Mikasa Ackerman, sa sœur. Le blondinet de l'autre côté d'Eren, c'est Armin Arlert, leur meilleur pote. Ils sont inséparables ! Ensuite, il y a- »

Elle ne l'écoute déjà plus, rien qu'à avoir entendu ces présentations, les mots « sœur, meilleur ami, inséparables » la heurtent de façon terrible. Trois. _Brutal._ Ensemble. _Violent._ Inséparables. _Sans aucune pitié._ Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, à son plus grand étonnement.

_Patrocle… Cyané…_

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure, gémissant de cette douleur refoulée. Se contenant aussitôt, les larmes ravalées. Un peu de tenue !

Arrivé au milieu du convoi, soudain, un paysan s'exclame « Oh ! Le Caporal Levi ! », suivi des exclamations de la foule. Elle se tourne sur sa gauche.

« Caporal ! »

« CAPORAL ! »

Oubliant leur fureur, leur tristesse, leur haine à l'instant même où de la cohorte émergent ces yeux gris-bleus, glacial, imperturbable. Le soldat le plus puissant de l'Humanité, celui en qui le peuple continue de placer tous ses espoirs malgré sa douleur.

Il ne porte ni la cape, ni l'uniforme, seulement un t-shirt gris à longues manches, un pantalon noir et de multiples sangles de cuir, composant l'équipement des soldats.

Les gens deviennent fous en le voyant, certaines femmes se pâment en criant son nom, les joues rougies d'extase. D'autres plus hardies lui envoient même des baisers avec leur main, criant son prénom avec passion.

« Levi ! Levi je t'aime ! Haaaaa ! »

Tiens… un tic au niveau du nez, comme un sursaut incontrôlé et puis le calme, dur, sévère. Le Caporal semble agacé. Parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux durs et autoritaires. Les gens alentour ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué comme ils persistent à scander son nom et les femmes à le gémir, les joues empourprées pour certaines, à le bramer pour d'autres.

Dans son champ de vision mesuré et réfléchi, entre aussitôt sans qu'il l'y ait invitée une jeune femme inconnue…

Ainsi, il remarque également _Fräulein_ et fait surprenant de sa part : il la suit même du regard pendant toute la durée où elle reste dans son champ de vision, l'un de ses regards intenses dont lui seul a le secret.

Néanmoins, nul ne saurait dire de quoi se compose ce regard. Il passe devant elle, regard fixe, continue son chemin, regard fixe, s'éloigne, sa tête tourne pour ne pas la perdre de vue, regard fixe mais ses sourcils se froncent. Troublé ?

S'avisant à tort que c'était elle qu'il regardait ainsi, avec une telle _pulsion_ dans ses yeux glacés, une femme ivre de bonheur s'évanouit théâtralement parmi ses compagnes.

_Fräulein_, quant à elle, ne remarque pas ce regard incendiaire et se contente de continuer son observation de chaque soldat. Comme si rien qu'en les regardant, elle peut apaiser leur tourment ou du moins le partager pour dégager un poids si lourd de leurs épaules. Certains ne sont que des gamins…

Sans s'en rendre compte, depuis que les premiers soldats sont passés, elle presse sa main gauche contre son cœur, ressentant de façon extraordinaire leur intense douleur _de vivre_ sans la comprendre. Les battements de son cœur en rythme des sabots des chevaux martelant les pavés. Lourds…

Devant ce point d'interrogation qui émane de sa personne, James entame les explications.

« Ce sont les Bataillons d'exploration. Pas tous évidemment, seulement l'unité de Levi. Ils reviennent d'une expédition qui a encore foiré. »

« Une expédition ? »

« Oui, leur job c'est de sortir hors des murs pour étudier les Titans et découvrir comment les détruire pour reprendre les territoires humains. »

Sans qu'il ait besoin de se prononcer là-dessus, la jeune femme comprend qu'il ne partage pas cette quête.

« Ils ont encore perdu beaucoup de leurs camarades, en vain… »

Prenant pitié précieusement pour chacun d'entre eux, la main arrimée fermement contre son cœur, les yeux perdus dans le vide, presqu'emplis de larmes. Elle semble… prier car ses lèvres remuent mais James n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit, bien qu'il soit juste à son côté.

Elle prie pour chacun et plus fort pour ceux et celles qui ne montrent pas leurs émotions car c'est dans le cœur de ceux-là que réside la plus grande souffrance.

Soudain, une paysanne apparait, provenant du début du convoi, passant à côté du Caporal qui ne lui accorde aucune attention pour rejoindre les derniers soldats, clôturant le convoi. Discutant fiévreusement avec eux, ils semblent se connaitre. Elle crie un nom de toutes ses forces. Hagarde, perdue, elle s'en va puis retourne auprès des compagnons qui ont stoppé leur route, laissant le reste du convoi partir.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est mon Ludwig ! »

Silence de mort.

Pour toute réponse, un camarade détourne le regard vers le chariot qu'ils escortent en silence depuis leur entrée dans le District. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fait qu'un tour.

Difficilement, elle se hisse dessus et soulève le drap taché de sang… Les spectateurs du premier rang détournent le regard, dégoûtés.

Elle y découvre la dépouille de son époux : une jambe sectionnée, encore garrottée.

N'y tenant plus, blanche comme un linge, elle tombe en arrière, assise, son ample cape dégageant une vérité bien cruelle : son ventre bien rond. Elle est enceinte.

Touchés, quelques-uns parmi la populace, bien que n'étant pas soldats, en font le salut : poing contre cœur.

Une dame âgée, suivie d'une autre femme et d'un jeune garçon, accourt pour l'aider à redescendre. Sa famille peut-être. Tous escortant le chariot du défunt.

Un silence respectueux accompagne la fin du convoi qui s'achemine vers la Place du marché, la plus grande du District. C'est là que les dépouilles seront décomptées, identifiées formellement et remises aux familles.

Alors que les badauds suivent à distance, certaines gens fulminent dans un petit groupe à l'écart : la nouvelle Reine est exactement la même que l'ancien Roi ! Elle gaspille à tort et à-travers la vie de leurs soldats, de leurs enfants, dans des campagnes de reconquête puériles ! Tout ça avec LEUR argent ! Et elle a encore le culot de lever plus d'impôts pour les beaux yeux des explorateurs, pour ces foutues campagnes qui ne servent à rien ! L'ancien Roi était peut-être un usurpateur mais lui, au moins, il prenait un peu plus soin de ses sujets !

« Prions pour qu'elle redescende un jour sur terre et arrête ses conneries inutiles ! »

Détournant les yeux de ce groupe, suivant silencieusement James, elle tente de capter son attention mais celui-ci semble perdu dans ses pensées, la fureur se lisant de mieux en mieux sur son visage.

Tout en cheminant vers la place, _Fräulein_ assiste au détour d'une ruelle, à l'écart de la foule, à une dispute plutôt sérieuse entre une mère et son fils adolescent.

Alertée, elle arrête sa marche et tire immédiatement la manche de James, tout en continuant de regarder cette scène, lui faisant ainsi comprendre d'écouter également dans le but de lui raconter ensuite.

Écoutant les propos échangés, James lui explique.

« C'est le petit frère de la jeune femme enceinte de tout à l'heure… Le gamin hurle que… tout comme les héros Eren et Levi qui viennent de passer, il sera lui aussi un grand soldat au service de l'humanité et que toute cette tristesse disparaitra une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Le gamin, envoyant ses bras voleter un peu partout autour de lui, continue à hurler, ses larmes de rage se déversant à flots.

« Grâce à lui, plus personne ne devra souffrir, que cette horrible scène ne se reproduira plus jamais et qu'il aidera à détruire les titans. Qu'il en a par-dessus la tête de vivre dans une cage. »

Même si elle n'a pas tout compris à l'explication, _dans une cage…_ résonne aux oreilles de la jeune femme avec force.

Émue par cette dispute, touchée en plein cœur rien qu'à regarder les personnes tout autour d'elle, les visages renfrognés de certains, les visages accablés de chagrin et de désespoir des autres.

Les enfants suivant en silence, tenant de leurs petites mains les mains de leurs parents.

Ce désespoir, cette tristesse qui vous prend à la gorge, avec toujours plus de force… Ces simples personnes qui ne demandent au ciel qu'un peu de clémence pour vivre sans rien exiger, sans rien ordonner, sans rien gaspiller, juste… _vivre_.

Elle murmure alors quelque chose que James ne comprend pas, sa langue étrangère sûrement. Son visage crispé, les ailes de son nez frétillant de colère. Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, solennelle.

Les personnes de tout à l'heure, de celles qui ont critiqué la Reine, passent auprès d'eux tout en continuant leurs invectives, cette fois orientée vers les membres des Bataillons et un certain Erwin pour leur incompétence.

« Combien de temps leur faut-il pour comprendre que tout est perdu d'avance ? Que toute cette comédie de reconquête ne sert à rien ! »

« En effet, très cher ! Et combien de cadavres faudra-t-il encore empiler sur les places publiques pour que la Reine comprenne ses erreurs dans tout son _immense_ orgueil royal ?! »

Enfin, tous arrivent sur la Place : le convoi s'est arrêté auprès de l'Hôtel de Ville et les badauds se rassemblent tout autour, laissant une distance respectueuse. Des centaines de personnes réunies.

« Je dois rejoindre mon équipe, mon chef cherche quelqu'un du regard parmi la foule, ce doit être moi… »

Lui attrapant la main, James se fraie un chemin jusqu'au convoi, saluant les membres des Bataillons du salut militaire et ensuite son unité et son chef.

Comme son père lui a demandé de prendre soin de leur invitée, vu que sa belle gueule déchaine les esprits les plus tordus, James demande humblement si elle peut rester près d'eux.

Le chef, répondant au nom de Mat Söderlund, reste stupide quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser ce qu'il a devant les yeux puis lui explique que ce n'est pas possible.

De mauvaise grâce, James ramène la jeune femme au premier rang, passant devant le Caporal Levi qui les suit du regard. Il l'installe au premier rang, auprès du groupe de jeunes femmes qui hurlaient le prénom du Caporal et qui ne semblent guère apprécier cette nouvelle arrivante, lui lançant des coups d'œil meurtriers… S'en fichant comme d'une guigne, la jeune femme n'a d'yeux que pour le soldat blond.

« Attends ici, je vais revenir te chercher. Tu ne risques rien mais s'il y a le moindre problème, viens me rejoindre ! »

Elle acquiesce.

De sa solitude, elle profite pour observer ce qu'il se passe : un homme ayant une certaine importance, peut-être le Bourgmestre du District, discute avec le petit brun aux cheveux courts de tout à l'heure qui lance des œillades plus ou moins appuyées dans sa direction. Une femme sur sa gauche hoquète, manquant de s'étouffer.

Les soldats s'activent à déplacer les dépouilles, les alignant sur le sol, d'autres s'occupant de listes, cochant de temps à autre. D'autres discutent entre eux formant un petit groupe à l'écart.

C'est alors que des villageois se mettent à injurier les membres des Bataillons, les insultant, les traitant d'incapables et de tueurs d'enfants !

Deux jeunes hommes dont le blond à la chevelure blonde et brune qui enlaçait jusque-là la belle Mikasa se jettent dans la discussion, leur tenant tête, furieux ! La belle soldate crie son nom « Jean ! », le conjurant de revenir auprès d'elle. Une violente dispute éclate ! Certains parmi la foule les supplient d'arrêter par respect envers les familles et envers leurs défunts mais nul n'écoute. La jeune veuve enceinte entre dans le champ de vision de _Fräulein_, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains tremblantes, serrée dans les bras de sa famille et du jeune homme ayant prêté serment dans la ruelle.

Les Chefs, irrités, sont sur le point d'intervenir.

Des mouches autour des draps servant de linceuls, une main dépassant par ici, un pied par là. Une odeur âcre et écœurante qui envahit peu à peu l'espace.

Alertée, le visage angoissé que la situation ne dégénère davantage, ses yeux verts tombent sur un soldat agenouillé auprès d'une dépouille, tenant de ses mains tremblantes tâchées de sang la tête de son camarade décédé, ses larmes goutant sur les joues livides du cadavre, suppliant que tout ceci cesse.

L'Humanité dévoile ainsi sa vulnérabilité. Il est hors de question que les Titans gagnent en divisant pour mieux régner !

C'est alors que réunis autour de leurs morts, en plein soleil de midi, résonne une voix extraordinaire.

Nul ne sait d'où elle vient.

Ni mâle, ni femelle…

Les membres des Bataillons en arrêtent leurs activités, les personnes qui se disputent cessent leur querelle. Le vent lui-même semble suspendre sa course. Tous retenant leur souffle. Le monde se fige.

Certains regardent en direction du Mur Rose. La déesse se manifesterait-elle enfin pour soulager leurs souffrances ?

Ce chant aux consonances étrangères et d'une pureté à fendre le cœur se fait intense, écrasant malgré sa grande douceur, éclatant de vérité et d'amour.

La voix d'une déesse chantant sa tristesse à vous en déchirer l'âme de ses pleurs.

Clouer au sol, écoutant le chant du Divin. Respirer serait un affront !

Certains se mettent à la recherche de la source de ce chant sublime, sans égal.

James, les soldats, les chefs, les gens autour d'elle ne remarquent pas _Fräulein_ qui remue les lèvres au même rythme. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux émeraude mi-clos le long de ses joues, les lèvres tremblotantes, un sourire amer. Paume sur le cœur, promesse solennelle.

_Fin d'après-midi, ferme de Jaime _

« Allez, Carlo, magne-toi ! » s'exaspère Jaime. « On n'a pas qu'ça à faire… »

Les deux hommes s'occupent de charger le dernier chariot en cageots de légumes, de fruits, de céréales. _Fräulein_ aide du mieux qu'elle peut en faisant des allers-retours sans cesse entre la maison et les chariots pour charger les produits frais, solides comme de belles pièces de viande bien lourdes, soigneusement emballées et les autres denrées plus délicates, comme les œufs par exemple. Le fermier ne lui ayant rien expliqué, elle a hâte de découvrir à quoi vont bien pouvoir servir ces cinq chariots remplis de victuailles bonnes pour régaler des régiments ! Peut-être se rendent-ils au marché ?

« Tu nous accompagnes _Fräulein_ ou tu gardes la maison ? »

« Si je peux vous accompagner, je serai enchantée. »

Impeccablement exprimé ! Il fait signe à Carlo de verrouiller toutes les portes de la demeure.

« Ca ira si tu conduis un chariot toute seule comme une grande ? »

« Cela n'est pas compliqué, si ? »

« T'inquiète, le cheval me suivra. Tu restes près de moi si t'as besoin. »

Et voici nos trois compères, chacun manœuvrant un engin, les deux derniers attelés au chariot d'un des deux hommes.

La jeune femme a troqué sa longue robe contre un solide pantalon noir destiné aux travaux agricoles, ses hautes bottes à talonnettes passées par-dessus. Jaime remarque qu'elle porte son drôle d'engin autour du cou, une petite boite qui lui permet d'écouter de la musique parait-il ? Pfff n'importe quoi.

Au signal, Jaime émet un sifflement particulier qui met en branle le convoi, les bêtes, de solides chevaux de trait, contractant leurs muscles puissants sous l'effort.

« Pas oublier d'aller chercher les bœufs, Patron. »

Tout en vissant son illustre chapeau de paille sur sa volumineuse tête. « Ai pas oublié, gamin. »

Déambulant aussi discrètement que possible dans de petites rues pour finalement gagner une porte cochère menant à l'extérieur du District, la jeune femme s'étonne de ne trouver presque personne sur leur route.

Ainsi ils vont sortir ? Dans les terres cédées aux Titans ?

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, Jaime stoppe le convoi, saute avec une agilité déconcertante pour son gabarit et s'en va engager la conversation avec un garde chargé de surveiller la porte. Après quelques minutes, Jaime lui remet une enveloppe mystérieuse que le garde dissimule aussitôt dans sa veste. Il fait ensuite signe à ses subalternes d'ouvrir la herse aux barreaux épais puis la lourde porte guillotine pour les laisser passer. Le tout dans un tintamarre incroyable ! Pour la discrétion, c'est un peu râpé… Revenant à son poste, Jaime fait un clin d'œil à ses deux apprentis et s'engage le premier dans ce petit tunnel menant à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme croit entendre Jaime râler sur le fait qu'ils feraient mieux d'huiler les rouages des portes plutôt que de se donner des crampes à l'avant-bras. Elle sourit, comprenant la blague.

Les voici entre Maria et Rose dans ces terres jadis propriété humaine et maintenant redevenues sauvages. Voir ce si vaste monde remplit le cœur des deux jeunes d'allégresse, se jetant des coups d'œil joyeux à l'idée de respirer le grand air. Encore faut-il ne pas oublier qu'il y a un autre mur une centaine de kilomètres plus loin. Une gigantesque cage encore…

Tout en cheminant sur une ancienne route pavée, remplie de végétation, la jeune femme s'interroge.

_À quoi va servir d'apporter toute cette nourriture là où plus personne ne vit ?_

« Jaime… »

« Oi ? »

« Pourquoi sortir toute la nourriture hors du District ? Tu ne veux pas la vendre ? »

« Nan ! Cette becquetance est réservée à un client très spécial et ça regarde personne ce que j'fabrique… Les mauvaises langues, non merci ! »

Les pâturages de Jaime se trouvent au Nord-Ouest du District de Chlorba, au long du Mur Rose. Il est bien téméraire, fou pour certains, de continuer de s'y rendre mais étant fermier, il n'a pas le choix s'il veut survivre et nourrir ses bêtes qui lui rapportent de l'argent.

C'est pas plus mal dans un sens car plus aucun couillon n'ose sortir de là et donc plus de problème de vol. On lui a déjà volé et tué quelques bêtes pour y découper des bouts et pas n'importe lesquels… Au moins, les Titans en ont rien à s'couer de ses bovins. C'est pas plus mal finalement… Il est plutôt gagnant.

Pour l'instant, il n'a jamais rencontré de titans ce qui lui fait dire que le Gouvernement se paie leurs têtes à tous ! Ca tombe, c'est une connerie inventée de toutes pièces pour que les gens crèvent de faim, moins de bouches à nourrir et les survivants encore plus à courir au cul des puissants et des riches crevards.

« Tsss ! » Il crache.

Pas très loin de la porte dérobée se trouve ses champs avec ses bêtes. Stoppant de nouveau le convoi, les deux apprentis en profitent pour se dégourdir les jambes. À la tête que fait Jaime, Carlo accourt immédiatement pour lui filer le coup de main attendu pour emmener deux bœufs bien en chair. Les attachant fermement au chariot de son patron, il n'y a plus qu'à repartir en direction des champs mais il les emmène un peu à l'écart auprès de ses ruches et de ses petites merveilles qui s'activent durement pour produire un miel délicieux. Ses clients s'arrachent les pots quand il les vend, faut les voir hein ! Les abeilles endormies avec de la fumée, il n'hésite pas ouvrir la ruche de bois pour y plonger délicatement ses mains. Il leur donne à chacun un bon gros rayon de miel dégoulinant que Carlo engloutit en trois secondes, regardant ensuite ses mains d'un air penaud, déçu qu'il n'y en ait déjà plus. La jeune femme s'en met partout sur ses joues tant elle se régale. Ça fait plaisir à voir, tiens ! Elle donne ce qu'elle ne peut plus ingurgiter au jeune homme qui retrouve ainsi la joie de vivre.

Ils se remettent en route après s'être débarbouillés dans un ruisseau pas loin.

Longeant le mur, _Fräulein_ est émerveillée par les prouesses technologiques qu'il a fallu mettre en œuvre pour ériger une muraille pareille ! Tant en hauteur qu'en épaisseur ! Une dizaine de mètres de largeur entre le monde extérieur et intramuros.

Colossal ! Comme le Titan dont elle a entendu parler via James.

Ils arrivent aux champs.

En fait, Jaime possède trois hectares de terres cultivables et quand il vivait encore en petit seigneur avec une dizaine d'ouvriers à sa solde, il dépassait largement les huit hectares. Maintenant il ne pouvait se contenter que de deux et encore avait-il du mal à gérer, l'âge avançant et sans coup de main. Carlo n'est peut-être pas une lumière mais c'est un brave. Ceci dit, c'est pas avec leurs quatre bras qu'ils pouvaient moissonner à la main une telle superficie. Alors, de part et d'autre de ses deux hectares cultivés, les autres parcelles sont laissées en jachère.

Le blé venait d'être coupé, le reste de la plante parsemant la terre comme une barbe naissante.

Une rivière s'écoule non loin de là.

« Allez me chercher de l'eau pour les bêtes et gare à toi Carlo si tes mains trainent ailleurs que dans tes poches… »

Passant à-travers champs, les deux jeunes gens, armés de seaux, restent silencieux. _Fräulein_ a bien tenté d'entamer la conversation mais au bégaiement puissant qui en a résulté, dû au trouble du jeune homme, elle préfère mieux s'abstenir de l'embarrasser davantage. Celui-ci, maintenant, avance droit devant lui, avec une démarche complètement mécanique, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

_Les mains dans les poches… Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…_

Elle sourit, bienveillante.

Alors que les jeunes gens s'éloignent de plus en plus, au point de devenir minuscules, Jaime se questionne sur la raison de cette rencontre… Il n'a jamais été croyant, les bondieuseries, quelles conneries !, ni superstitieux, seuls les faits comptent et ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux.

Ceci dit, c'est un sacré coup du sort que de tomber sur quelqu'un comme elle. Ça court pas les rues et là on ne parle plus ni de sa jolie gueule, ni de ses formes. Il a bien remarqué qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres gonzesses, certes elle est coquète et raffole de tenues et de babioles de filles mais il y a comme qui dirait quelque chose de difficile à définir et qui le chagrine…

« J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt d'ssus. J'sais pas comment l'expliquer. Y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Quelque chose… d'_inouï_ ?! »

Une tape magistrale dans le dos lui fait faire un bond de deux mètres !

Ce qui fait éclater de rire un homme de même corpulence mais au teint davantage basané, dévoilant ses dents en or alors qu'il rit à gorge déployé.

« Biesse de mec ! Tu m'as foutu les j'tons ! »

« Hahahaha ! T'aurais vu ta tête, man ! »

Une voix trainante de baryton. Un gros nez long et droit, héritage maternel.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le fermier n'avait même pas entendu un autre convoi approcher : un chariot de bois noir couvert d'une toiture de cuir fin et tiré par un cheval colossal tout aussi noir que le chariot. Sur le toit, se trouvent deux gardes aussi musclés que les bovins du fermier, armés d'épées anciennes pendues à la ceinture et équipés d'engins de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Habillé de façon plutôt modeste mais classieuse, l'homme ne semble pas incommodé par son armada de bijoux en or massif : pectoral aux animaux féroces, des dizaines de chaines d'or lui parent le corps, du cou à la ceinture, certaines reliées à des piercings aux lèvres, aux narines et aux oreilles, un torque énorme se terminant en tête de taureau et de lion, d'autres chaines et chainettes reliées entre elles lui barrent son torse volumineux dont la chemise ouverte laisse entrevoir de belles balafres, des bagues à vous briser les os, des bracelets-joncs épais glissés par-dessus de lourds bracelets-cuff. Un cigare hors de prix au bec. Bref l'incarnation de la prospérité ostentatoire.

« Tu t'es jamais fait buter pour tout ça, mec ? » demande Jaime en pointant du doigt toutes les breloques.

Un ricanement amusé de son vis-à-vis qui souffle une bouffée de fumée.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jaime. »

Cet étrange accent.

Levant un doigt aussi alourdi qu'une selle de cheval, l'homme au teint hâlé déclipse de sa ceinture une belle bourse de cuir aussi grosse qu'un ballon, gonflée à bloc, pleine à craquer. Les yeux du fermier se mettent à briller !

« Voilà tes gains, mon vieux. Tu les as bien mérités. »

Donnant la bourse qui pèse si adorablement bien lourd entre les mains trapues du fermier, l'homme le contourne pour analyser avec précision le contenu de chaque chariot.

« Patron ! Des gens là-bas ! »

Aussitôt, celui-ci tourne sa tête massive et imberbe, aux sourcils impeccablement dessinés au khôl noir, scrutant farouchement de ses yeux noirs les deux arrivants, chargés de seaux d'eau.

« Jaime ? »

Il faut bien lui répéter trois fois son prénom avant que le fermier ne sorte de sa rêverie pécuniaire.

« C'est rien ! C'est mon apprenti, Carlo, tu l'as déjà vu… »

Tournant sa tête richement parée vers le fermier mais sans quitter des yeux les jeunes gens.

« Et… l'autre ? »

« Une fille que j'ai ramassée en revenant de mes champs, elle est inoffensive, t'inquiète… »

Levant un sourcil vers Jaime, celui-ci se met à lui résumer brièvement la situation. Rassuré mais restant suspicieux malgré tout, l'homme demande au fermier de lui expliquer le contenu. Céréales, fruits et légumes, de bons morceaux de viande salés et trempés dans la levure pour la conservation, des œufs frais à consommer dans les jours qui viennent.

À distance respectueuse, dix mètres tout au plus, Carlo pose ses seaux et s'assoit par terre ne sachant que faire de toute façon, faisant signe à la jeune femme de l'imiter. Il sait bien que le patron n'aime pas les curieux. Celle-ci, néanmoins, se rapproche suivi de l'apprenti inquiet mais finalement les deux hommes sont trop occupés que pour les remarquer. Les deux gardes, quant à eux, ne les lâchent pas des yeux.

La mystérieuse bourse contre les charrettes et les deux bovins, voilà le contenu de la transaction et la raison pour laquelle cet échange se fait à l'extérieur du Mur Rose : il n'est ainsi vu de personne… Clandestin ?

S'échangeant les politesses d'usage une fois la transaction terminée, le mystérieux bonhomme remarque la présence de la jeune femme qu'il complimente aussitôt à Jaime sur sa beauté.

De son étrange voix chantante, caractéristique du Ghetto d'où il vient, il raconte ensuite que ses affaires sont florissantes mais qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

« De la chair fraiche à dégoter, c'est bien, _man_. Mais j'aimerais bien _innover_, tu vois. Quelque chose d'exotique… »

Ajoutant qu'il fera affaire sous peu pour une nouvelle cargaison avec ses fournisseurs habituels, voir ce qu'ils ont à lui proposer de plus exotique, licencieux cette fois...

Mal à l'aise avec ces questions-là, Jaime hasarde, d'un rire forcé.

« J'me demande où tu vas chercher des gens aussi dingues que pour risquer leur vie aussi stupidement… »

Le type se penche vers lui d'un air entendu, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus désagréable.

« Crois-moi, Jaime… Vaut mieux vraiment pas que tu l'saches ! » tout en lui tapant amicalement plusieurs fois sur le bras de sa grosse patte chargée d'anneaux.

Posant la question à Carlo pour connaitre l'identité de ce type, ce dernier tente de faire bonne figure.

Ce type que tout le monde appelle _Patron_ (mais qui en réalité s'appelle Tychus) est tenancier d'une arène dans un coin sombre du Ghetto.

« Le ghetto ? »

« L'autre nom d'la ville souterraine d'la Capitale. C't'une arène pas très grande mais les duels sont spectaculaires et déments ! Ca brasse beaucoup d'monde dans les gradins. »

Des nobles, des bourgeois, quelques dirigeants et même des soldats, toutes factions confondues, viennent s'y rincer l'œil car les combats consistent non pas en des duels entre humains (parfois) mais bien d'humains contre des titans !

« T'inquiète ! Les titans sont tout petits ! Le plus grand parait qu'il f'sait cinq mètres mais pas plus ! Si z'étaient plus grands, i' f'raient un bon r'pas avec les spectateurs avec ! Y a des gardiens super balèzes, prêts à s'battre sévère si l'un d'ces gros lards veut faire le malin ! »

Levant ses fins sourcils à mesure que Carlo lui raconte ce qu'il sait, la jeune femme n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Du moins pour le peu qu'elle réussit à déchiffrer de ses propos confus. Les Titans sont terrifiants pour le peuple, pourquoi vouloir les affronter ainsi ?

Transmission de pensée avec le fermier qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tous ces gens qui d'habitude ont une frousse bleue des titans, viennent pour assister à une telle boucherie !

« Tss ! Ton public est cinglé ! Voir des humains s'faire dégommer l'crâne par ces monstres est d'jà horrible, alors aller chez toi pour voir _ça_… c't'encore plus monstrueux que l'comportement des titans eux-mêmes… »

Tychus lui répond à moitié blasé, un sourire de travers.

« Oh tu sais Jaime, c'est dans le genre humain ça : jouer avec le feu, tout ça, tout ça… Et puis c'est tellement _excitant_ pour eux d'se foutre les j'tons de temps en temps… Tu sais qu'j'ai déjà vu des gonzesses de la noblesse se taper des orgasmes sans même se toucher, tu vois l'genre. Et puis moi, perso, j'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi du comment, du moment que ça continue à me rapporter gros. _Business is business_, _man_. »

Ecœuré, Jaime préfère mieux ne rien répondre, sans quoi il risque de s'emporter.

« Et puis, entre nous, _man_, si ça t'écœure tant que ça, tu peux arrêter de parier et de profiter de ce système si sale pour tes valeurs de bon croyant… »

« La ferme, Tychus ! »

Soudain…

Un tremblement. Suivi d'un autre. Encore un autre. Encore. Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Une cadence effrénée comme la course d'un…

« TITANS ! » hurle l'un des deux gardes.

La Terre vibre sous ses pieds à tel point que la jeune femme en est touchée au plus profond de ses entrailles ! Ce sentiment que quelque chose n'a pas sa place en ce monde et fait hurler la Terre elle-même à chacun de ses pas immondes en son sein.

Carlo se met à hurler d'une voix suraiguë !

Tout à coup, deux titans, identifiés comme déviants, d'au moins 7 et 10 mètres, arrivent au galop de charge, droit dans leur direction. Le plus grand courant comme un dingue les bras collés le long de son corps déformé, la langue pendante, geignant tout excité et le plus petit courant à quatre pattes comme un animal enragé, les membres dans une position improbable, la gueule grande ouverte.

Tychus aboie ses ordres à ses deux meilleurs gardes, les sommant de les protéger.

« Ces idiots d'éclaireurs se sont sûrement fait buter ! On peut jamais compter sur personne ! »

Jaime et Carlo courent se cacher derrière un des chariots. La jeune femme immobile reste sur place.

Les deux gardes passent en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ils n'ont pas l'avantage en terrain plat mais ils parviennent à tuer le plus grand sans grande difficulté. Mais la situation tourne mal !

« Faites gaffe au petit, bordel de cons ! »

Le premier se fait happer dans la bouche du déviant. L'autre hurlant de rage fond sur lui comme un rapace et lui taillade la mâchoire.

« Bien ! Continue comme ça et t'auras une belle récompense, mon p'tit gars ! »

Ragaillardi par la reconnaissance de son patron, le jeune garde se propulse dans les airs et fond de nouveau sur sa proie, occupée à se frotter sa mandibule découpée. Il a suffi que le patron encourage le jeunot pour que celui-ci se fasse fracasser sur le sol aussitôt.

Engloutissant la bouillie informe, le déviant se tourne ensuite vers les quatre humains restants…

« Putain de bordel de dieu… »

Le plus petit était finalement le plus dangereux. Ses gardes ont mal jaugé des forces respectives des deux colosses et ils en ont payé le prix cher ! Et maintenant c'est à leur tour…

Jaime pète un câble sur Tychus, se répandant en injures, invectives, menaces pour qu'il se bouge ses baloches en or avant que le fermier ne les lui arrache à coup de pieds !

Le patron de l'arène en perd son sang-froid, hurlant que c'est de la faute de ces connards d'éclaireurs qui ont appâté les deux monstres par ici !

Tychus prend les armes. Ça fait un bail qu'il ne s'est plus battu contre eux et avec sa jambe boiteuse, ils sont pas dans la merde !

« Putain, on peut jamais compter sur personne dans c'monde de merde… »

C'est alors que l'impensable survient…

La jeune femme, restée au même endroit près de Tychus, arrache soudainement les deux épées anciennes des mains de l'homme et, sans un bruit, se lance à l'assaut du titan sanguinaire.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle feinte sur la gauche. Le colosse riposte à coup de dents de l'autre côté, dans le vide. Il se dresse accroupi sur ses antérieurs, hurlant sa frustration pour l'intimider. Elle fonce vers ses chevilles et les entaille profondément, coupant le talon d'Achille, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ses jambes avant un moment et d'utiliser sa hauteur comme avantage. Il retombe à quatre pattes, ses chevilles pissant de ce sang si sombre et infect, _Fräulein_ accoure sur son flanc et saisit l'occasion de lui labourer profondément les poignets. Il se redresse de douleur, hurlant et s'arrachant ses chevilles découpées sous son propre poids. Il s'effondre de toute sa masse sur le ventre dans un boum assourdissant. Son point faible parfaitement dégagé mais _Fräulein_ ignore cette astuce cruciale ! Avant d'esquisser le moindre geste, le Colosse se retourne sur le dos, prêt à la happer, protégeant sa nuque.

Ni une ni deux, avant que les trois hommes ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, elle saute sur le géant qui se relève en position assise. Qu'importe, elle utilise ses lames comme des crochets pour grimper dans le dos de sa cible. Il rétorque à grands coups de claque qu'elle évite avec la grâce d'une tigresse.

Rageur, les claques s'intensifient pour l'écraser de ses bras démesurés, désarticulés. Et elle d'esquiver.

Un sang-froid qui confine à l'admiration. Une précision chirurgicale dans les mouvements. Un ballet exécuté de façon parfaite, divine jeune femme !

« Elle n'est pas une simple combattante, c'est une guerrière qui danse ! » lâche un Tychus ébahi qui en laisse tomber son cigare hors de prix…

Finalement, le Titan ayant _compris_ où elle veut en venir, s'écroule sur le dos de tout son poids pour la pulvériser mais parvenue à ses épaules, elle se propulse de toute la force de ses jambes pour atterrir sur son front colossal, évitant d'être écrasée, puis en une pirouette retournée, se pose sur sa clavicule, les deux épées plantées en-travers dans sa trachée.

Relevant sa grosse tête pour la gober, elle actionne de justesse ses lames démesurément longues comme une paire de ciseaux… et découpe ainsi _par l'avant_ le point faible des titans… Ignorant cette notion capitale, elle estime qu'avec sa trachée sectionnée, le monstre ne peut plus respirer et donc se meurt mais pour en être certaine, une seconde plus tard, elle arrache ses lames à la chair et continue de taillader de gauche et de droite avec ses deux lames jusqu'à lui trancher complètement la tête ! Le bruit de la chair que l'on tranche, des giclées de sang répugnantes dans la plaine.

Le titan est vaincu.

Un silence assourdissant s'ensuit alors.

Jaime, assis sur ses grosses miches, ouvre des yeux énormes depuis l'arrière du chariot, sa grosse tête dépassant de la rambarde, ne laissant voir que le haut de son visage.

Carlo, désorienté, se tient accroupi auprès de lui, se tenant les oreilles comme si elles allaient s'envoler et les paupières fermées si fort qu'il pourrait s'en crever les yeux.

Tychus, debout, la tête révulsée vers l'arrière, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts ne quitte pas des yeux la jeune femme qui s'avance vers eux, dégoutante de sang fumant. Elle tend ses armes à leur propriétaire.

De longues minutes passent ainsi sans que personne n'émette un seul bruit ni n'esquisse un mouvement puis Tychus, aux yeux fébriles, ne l'ayant jamais quittée du regard une seule fois, sort peu à peu de ce rêve improbable qu'il refuse de laisser s'échapper ! Il ne reprend pas ses épées mais se met… à applaudir. À sa suite : Jaime et Carlo qui s'approchent, le jeune homme haletant comme un bœuf. Les trois survivants que la jeune femme vient de protéger.

Tout en continuant à dévorer cette proie inestimable du regard, Tychus demande à Jaime, remuant à peine ses lèvres teintées d'or :

« Jaime ? »

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu m'la fais combien ta charmante servante ? »

Jaime qui relâche la pression d'un coup, pète une durite !

« PUTAIN mais foutez-moi la paix ! C'est pas une puuuuuteeeeee ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de son cul, tu me la vends combien ? »

« De quoi ?! »

Se tournant vivement vers son camarade, il le prend par les épaules entre ses grosses pattes dorées et massives et réitère son propos, droit dans les yeux. Un regard de dément !

« T'as bien entendu alors fais pas ton bouché ! Ton prix sera le mien ! »

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Jaime soupire d'agacement. Manquait plus que ça tiens !

Il a sacrément besoin de blé et pas celui qu'il récolte comme un damné. Avec le fric qu'il vient d'obtenir de son pote, il pourra s'acheter du meilleur matériel, engager un ou deux ouvriers supplémentaires mais ce ne sera que pour une courte période… S'il accepte la requête de son pote, non seulement il pourra se payer toute la main d'œuvre qu'il veut et du matériel encore meilleur mais il sera si riche qu'il n'aura plus jamais besoin de penser à comment boucler les fins de mois. Soulager son vieux dos, c'est pas du luxe et c'est pas avec son planqué d'fils, son benêt d'apprenti et cette fille aux grosses loches qu'il parviendra à gagner plus d'argent…

Mais… s'il la lui vend… que va-t-il advenir de son sort ? Elle va crever comme tous les autres dans la fosse !

« Hors de question… »

Tychus, au sourire carnassier, tourne lentement la tête sur sa gauche et à mesure, ouvre de plus en plus grands ses yeux noirs et froids, les lèvres pincées, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'dire ? Tu oses cracher dans la soupe ? »

« C'est pas ça, Tychus ! » répond Jaime d'un air contrit. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de fric… mais… » Il baisse ses yeux bleus. « Je veux pas qu'elle crève comme une merde, tu comprends. J'ai bien capté que tes combattants ce sont que des esclaves ou des condamnés à mort ou des j'sais-pas-quoi-d'autre et qu'ils sont encore moins précieux qu'une chaise de mauvaise qualité avec un pied en moins. Alors c'est hors de question que tu la considères comme ça et que j'te laisse la buter par ses sauvages de merde pour des pétasses de la Haute même pas foutues d'se foutre les doigts correctement ! »

Un grand sourire déformant ses traits, Tychus emmène son ami à l'écart, le tenant par les épaules, dans un signe évident de convaincre.

« Ah mon cher Jaime… Qui t'a mis ces idées absurdes dans la tête ? Avec tout le fric monstre que j'investis et mes _arrangements_ avec les puissants, quitte à risquer _ma propre tête_… tu crois sincèrement que je vais tout bonnement jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ? »

Un grand sourire, une tronche de dépravé !

Jaime se rend compte que l'expression _argent jeté par les fenêtres_ correspond ni plus ni moins à une vie humaine, sacrifiée pour le plaisir malsain des spectateurs de l'arène…

Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Tychus poursuit.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je les chéris mes combattants, j'en prends bien soin, je les chouchoute comme une femelle de ses petits. Surtout mes splendides et féroces combattantes… Ta servante ne sera pas la première femme que je fais combattre, tu sais… Et _aucune_ n'est morte ! Elles sont trop belles pour que les spectateurs les laissent crever comme des merdes comme tu dis… Et puis, j'la vois bien la tienne main dans la main avec notre _Baby Doll_ adorée… »

« C'est pas ma servante, putain ! » le coupe Jaime, désespéré que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne à son secours !

L'ignorant, Tychus continue : « Tu sais comment ça se passe en réalité ? Non, _man_ ! Car tu n'as jamais daigné _venir_ voir plus d'une fois comment ça se déroule. Si tu permets, je vais te l'expliquer, l'ami… »

Ils s'éloignent de plus en plus, à tel point que le jeune homme et la jeune femme ne les entendent plus. Néanmoins, celle-ci remarque que du début de leur conversation où Jaime repoussait littéralement le discours de son interlocuteur, maintenant il semble se laisser persuader : au début, il repoussait son étreinte, les muscles tendus, et maintenant, il parait davantage apaisé…

Convaincu.

Un moment, Jaime se retourne pour jeter un dernier regard à sa protégée, un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour de sa part, mêlé à la fois de tristesse et de crainte pour l'autre : les sourcils tombants, désespérés, ses yeux bleus inquiets. Une fraction de seconde, elle croit y lire presque de la douleur.

Cela la touche. Elle lui renvoie un sourire empli de bienveillance et de compassion. Cet homme qui l'a accueilli, pris soin d'elle, ne demande rien si ce n'est de vivre dans ce monde hostile et sévère. Se regardant intensément l'un comme l'autre, cette voix au fond de leurs entrailles leur susurrant qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, un adieu leur porterait malheur, la jeune femme finalement laisse réentendre le son de sa voix, si douce, si suave et en même temps si forte.

« J'ai été ravie de te connaitre, Carlo. Je te souhaite une longue vie remplie de bonheur. Prends bien soin de notre tête de mule ! »

Aussitôt dit, un nouveau sourire plus douloureux et ses yeux émeraude mordorés se lèvent vers les cieux parés de mille feux. Le soleil qui meurt à l'horizon, darde sur elle ses derniers rayons, embrasant ses iris, leur conférant un aspect surnaturel.

Un instant, son regard rencontre un nuage qui a pour forme étrange les ailes entrecroisées d'un oiseau.

Souriante malgré sa tristesse… Confiante en l'avenir.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires, chers lecteurs ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous lire n_n N'hésitez pas à commenter plus en détails, j'adorerais connaitre vos points de vue :-)_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Tout d'abord un TITANESQUE MERCI à vous tous qui avez pris la peine de lire mes quatre premiers chapitres et de suivre cette fanfiction ! Et un COLOSSAL MERCI encore du même acabit pour tous vos charmants commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur ! *_*_

_Pour toi, Public ! Je t'aime ! *envoie des roses rouges*_

_Hum… Plus sérieusement._

_P'tite Lily : à la seconde même où j'ai lu ton commentaire (le jour même de Noël et de l'anniversaire de notre merveilleux Levi *_*), je me suis remise à l'écriture de ma fanfic' que (j'avoue honteusement) j'avais mise de côté depuis septembre… Un merci ne serait pas suffisant pour exprimer mon bonheur de t'avoir lue ! Tes mots me vont droit au cœur mais à un point… *_*_

_Pour répondre à tes questions : oui je vais poursuivre ma publication ! \o/_

_En fait, j'écris de façon anarchique surtout : autant les premiers chapitres, je les ai bouclés en deux jours en moyenne, autant ce dernier m'a pris de Noël jusqu'à aujourd'hui soir (12/01/15)… Pas qu'il me manquait l'inspiration mais je travaille de front sur plusieurs chapitres à la fois et sur le plan général de mon histoire et perfectionniste, je n'ai pas arrêté de rajouter à ce chapitre 5 des scènes et des détails et de modifier certaines phrases, de remplacer certains mots, etc. etc. Cela dépend de l'inspiration du moment. D'où la lenteur de publication qui peut arriver de temps à autre, gloups._

_Idem pour vous tous, pour vos encouragements et vos marques d'appétit bien copieux de vouloir en découvrir davantage et en vouloir toujours plus ! A vous tous donc, sans exception, un énorme… MERCI ! =)_

_Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire soit lue et suivie par autant de personnes. J'en suis la première surprise et j'espère que cette fanfic continuera à vous plaire et à vous faire rêver de ce monde à la fois si beau mais si cruel._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même pour me dire « coucou ! », ça fait toujours plaisir, tout comme j'adorerais également recevoir vos critiques constructives. Alors no hesitation les amis ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.s : comme d'habitude, **gros SPOILS du manga** (si vous ne voulez pas savoir, stoppez la lecture de cette histoire !_

* * *

L'unique carriole restante ne peut s'empêcher également de faire un tintamarre _incroyable_ (!) sur les pavés des rues parfaitement silencieuses à la tombée de la nuit.

C'est vraiment pas l'moment d'se faire remarquer, avec un tel chargement ! Cinq gros sacs remplis à en éclater de pièces d'or, bientôt rejoints avec toute la famille biftons et compagnie – que ça sentira bon l'papier ! – qui vont faire un aller simple dans quelques semaines. Des valises que Tychus a promis. S'il a osé mentir… Enfin tout dépendra d'sa pouliche !

Mais l'argent et l'or ne font pas tout. Y a aussi des bouteilles d'alcool hors de prix et de meilleure qualité qu'ça tu crèves ! Et une bonne grosse caisse pleine à craquer de graines exotiques en tout genre dont fruits et légumes rapporteront un sacré paquet.

Avec tout ce joli p'tit monde à l'arrière, manquerait donc p'us qu'des curieux ramènent leur fraise, tiens !

« Da ! Fichue charrette ! Et plus d'bruit encore, non peut-être ?! Tsss ! Avance, bougre de canasson ! » marmonne un homme bourru entre ses dents.

Depuis leur retour de la transaction, l'humeur de Jaime s'assombrit toujours plus. Carlo en vient à penser qu'à chaque pas supplémentaire effectué par cette bonne vieille Mulette, une goutte vient s'ajouter au vase déjà bien rempli de son patron. Craignons la chute de la dernière goutte !

Le fermier a d'ailleurs bien failli en venir aux mains avec ce crétin de Dudley à la porte. Cet idiot refusait de l'ouvrir. « Par sécurité ! » qu'i' disait… Tsssa ! Et pourquoi l'aut' crétin de Schwarz est parti pisser _au moment même_ où Jaime revenait ?! Il lui avait promis de rester là à guetter son retour, ainsi ni vu ni connu de ses autres équipiers, il lui ouvre et on n'en parle p'us. Au moins lui, tu l'paies, il ferme sa gueule et il est bon ainsi.

Nan ! Il a fallu que ce soit le gros tas d'Dudley ! Pfff bougre de malchance. S'il ose faire marcher sa gueule…

Bah ! Ce serait étonnant comme Jaime a réussi à marchander avec seulement une bonne bouteille en échange. Ça l'a fait chier mais bon… C'était toujours mieux que d'se faire saisir la charrette. Ils peuvent faire chier un max les fainéants de la garnison quand i' s'y mettent. Et p'is plus crétin que ce mec tu meurs, plus zélé aussi avec, mais alors quand il sent l'odeur de la gnole, i' s'fait pas prier l'brave garçon...

Jaime se promet d'en toucher un mot à Schwarz néanmoins, la prochaine fois qu'il repassera dans l'coin… Histoire de lui remonter les bretelles que ça i' donnera des ailes.

« Carlo, tu m'feras penser que j'dois rach'ter trois charrettes bi'n neuves hein et gare à toi si t'oublies 'core ! »

Repensant à la jeune femme avec passion, le garçon, saisi dans ses pensées licencieuses, répond un « Oui, chef ! » haché menu, dû à son bégaiement. La tristesse pointe le bout de son nez dans for intérieur et il se dit alors qu'elle va bien lui manquer…

Chiquant un brin d'herbe flétri avec humeur et moult bruit de succion, voilà que Jaime parle à voix haute comme à chaque fois qu'il est mal à l'aise… ou énervé… ou penaud… ou tout ça en même temps.

« Ces quat' charrettes étaient sacrément utiles, nom d'un chien ! Surtout avec tout l'boulot qui m'attend, avec ma nouvelle équipe triée sur le volet. »

Mais un frêle sourire se dessine alors qu'il titille la bourse pleine à craquer pendue à sa ceinture, les yeux pétillants fugacement de bonheur.

« Fini les fainéants qui s'la grattent en plein soleil de midi parc'que j'avais pas l'choix que d'les engager eux… Fini l'matos d'mauvaise qualité, héhéhé ! J'pourrai 'core m'payer 20 ouvriers, un château et plein de donzelles qui vont avec que j'verro pas la différence par ici. »

Le cliquetis de l'or pur répondant par l'affirmative à ses dires.

De chagrin, Carlo baisse la tête et préfère reporter son attention sur le voisinage, se détournant de son patron.

Jaime ferme son bec aussitôt : il passe devant le marchand de fruits et de légumes _pourris_. Souriant une seconde devant la piètre qualité proposée par la « « « _concurrence_ » » », c'est alors que les images de sa journée défilent devant ses yeux tout à coup. Il se revoit dans un de ses champs, là où ils ont cueilli une partie des fruits du verger et des légumes du potager ce matin avec _Fräulein_ et ses bons p'tits bras.

Sa grosse tête déconfite et baissée, ses yeux dissimulés par son illustre chapeau de paille tout racorni, les souvenirs lui reviennent…

_Fraülein_ qui retire les légumes avec une telle délicatesse qu'il leur a fallu une heure en plus le temps qu'elle finisse sa part du boulot, il a bi'n cru qu'il allait dev'nir dingue !

_Fraülein_ qui s'esquinte son p'tit dos à faire rutiler l'sol.

_Fraülein_ qui prépare le repas comme une pro.

_Fraülein_ qui se contente de peu et même que, quand t'y offres qué'qu'chose, un rien-du-tout, qui t'regarde comme si tu lui avais offert la lune.

_Fraülein_ qui t'fait rougir James jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle lui ouvre la porte, le regarde avec attention quand il lui explique un truc ou quand elle lui d'mande un autre truc que personne pige comme elle apprend la langue.

_Fraülein_ qui met l'voisinage dans tous ses états avec ses superbes longs poils tout noir et ses énormes loches. Roh nom de dieu d'bon dieu…

_Fraülein_ qui, quand elle fait la gueule, a un bi'n si joli minois.

_Fraülein_ qui sourit et…

Se souvenir, ça fait mal…

Prenant une bonne gorgée de son bourbon hors de prix offert avec les compliments de son pote qui chie de l'or, Jaime s'essuie son nez qui coule avec sa manche. Hors de question de montrer au crétin d'Carlo que ses yeux transpirent...

Soupirant et secouant sa tête de gauche et de droite, il attrape finalement sa bourse avec humeur, la zyeute comme si elle venait de se transformer en paquet d'merde et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la charrette, manquant de peu de la faire passer par-dessus bord.

« Même si c'est peu. Ou qu'tu m'oublies. J'promets de prendre soin d'toi… »

Lâchant finalement dans un souffle coupable.

« J'ai eu tort… »

* * *

_District de Chlorba, QG provisoire des Bataillons d'exploration, bureau du Lieutenant Erwin Smith_

Un monticule de papier.

Rapports, missives, rouleaux, livres, cahiers, registres. Une tasse de thé, froide, trône au sommet de la pile de droite. Des cheveux blonds s'activent énergiquement au milieu de tout ce désordre qui, étrangement, semble si bien ordonné…

Le lieutenant a bien du travail qui l'attend avant le départ définitif de ses bataillons et leur retour au QG principal des explorateurs…

D'abord un bon tri dans tous ces papiers comme à son habitude et ensuite se mettre à la tâche. Pas le choix. Hange est trop occupée avec les événements récents que pour lui prêter main forte cette fois et ce n'est certainement pas Levi qui va lui filer un coup de main. Vous savez la paperasserie et lui, bon… Autant l'envoyer faire la vaisselle.

Conclusion qui fait sourire et rire silencieusement le lieutenant.

Si ce ne sont toutes ces ombres au tableau obscurcissant une nouvelle victoire éclatante de l'Humanité d'il y a deux semaines, Erwin pourrait encore s'accorder de sourire. En effet, les deux chefs responsables de l'_Affaire de Mitras_ ont été appréhendés dans leur cache au district de Chlorba. Il aura fallu quelques mois de recherches intenses mais surtout de tortures poussées sur leurs complices pour qu'enfin les Brigades spéciales découvrent la vérité et la cachette des deux cerveaux de cet acte de terrorisme envers la Couronne.

Autant dire que le Royaume l'a échappé belle encore une fois… Les explorateurs ayant joué un rôle décisif dans cette victoire. Levi, le héros de l'humanité.

Torturés de façon féroce et impitoyable, les deux chefs ont finalement révélé les noms de leurs complices parmi la Noblesse du Royaume. Ce n'est guère étonnant après tout… Beaucoup de nobles à la grande influence, issus de très vieilles familles, s'étaient attachés à l'ancien roi et bien qu'étant usurpateur de la Couronne de la famille Reiss, il avait su gagner leur sympathie au vu de son caractère très mollasson – autant dire qu'ils le manœuvraient comme une marionnette – et de ses largesses en ce qui concernent les multiples privilèges accordés. Privilèges ôtés à l'instant même de son couronnement par la Reine Historia. Autant dire qu'elle s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis puissants. Cette découverte est donc un sacré succès pour sa propre protection ainsi que celle du Royaume. Les brigadiers se chargeront d'arrêter les coupables de toute cette sinistre histoire.

Heureusement que ce souvenir récent permet à notre lieutenant de garder espoir car le passé très proche, quant à lui, est plutôt pénible à affronter…

Vivement le confort et la quiétude de ses appartements au QG…

Il s'arrête dans son triage alors qu'il tombe sur une lettre portant le sceau royal.

Depuis son couronnement, la Reine est toujours en contact étroit avec lui, lui renouvelant sans cesse son plein soutien dans les investigations de ses équipes et les efforts soutenus des explorateurs dans leur reconquête des territoires humains.

Ouvrant la missive royale et la parcourant rapidement, Erwin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec bienveillance au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

La Reine le félicite de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables du succès conjoint des brigadiers et des explorateurs dans la capture des deux derniers terroristes encore en liberté. Une récompense viendra ainsi s'ajouter aux multiples titres et honneurs reçus de Sa Majesté depuis qu'elle est en fonction. Elle lui assure sous peu un nouvel envoi de recrues fraichement débarquées au QG principal des Bataillons d'exploration mais aussi de matériel en tout genre dans une liste exhaustive dressée en pages 2, 3 et 4, de denrées alimentaires diverses et surtout d'équipements neufs. Elle le prie aussi instamment dans le dernier paragraphe de porter à sa connaissance la bonne réception de cette cargaison et surtout des besoins futurs, nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de leur mission.

Laissant retomber le papier sur son bureau avec nonchalance, glissant souplement et sans bruit sur le bois, Erwin s'adosse confortablement contre le dossier de cuir molletonné de sa chaise haute. Passant son seul bras derrière sa nuque, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à nouveau aux événements récents mais surtout à celui-ci bien tragique.

Hier, la perte – supplémentaire – de cinq jeunes soldats plus que prometteurs lors d'une ronde quotidienne. Tous venant grossir encore une fois le rang des braves tombés au combat… ou dans la folie. Ce jeune garçon revenu de la dernière exploration, hurlant des choses insensées.

« Les Morts se sont relevés, Lieutenant, je le jure devant les déesses toutes-puissantes ! Ils ont déchiqueté les titans alentour et ont disparu aussitôt ! »

Le pauvre garçon tremblait de tout son corps, ses mains tenant fermement sa tête comme si elle allait se décoller de ses épaules.

Erwin se souvient de chaque détail, y compris des paroles à peine murmurées pour que lui seul entende.

« Je l'ai vue, cette créature issue de l'enfer le plus noir. Ses yeux, Chef, ses yeux… » et il a éclaté en sanglots, tombant à genoux, une main arrimée fermement à la veste de son supérieur.

Tom Ferguson, 17 ans.

Coude sur le bureau, poing fermé comme assise pour son menton, les yeux mi-clos, cela fait des semaines qu'Erwin réfléchit encore et encore aux dires de ce jeune garçon…

Un instant, il revoit ses yeux de dément, ouverts si grands comme s'ils allaient éclater. Un autre moment, il le revoit agenouillé devant lui, embrassant ses bottes, le conjurant de le croire. Levi à ses côtés, bras croisés, regardant ce garçon avec sa superbe indifférence mais concentré sur ses propos. Hange, quant à elle, arrimant plus fermement ses lunettes sur son nez, tic nerveux, et pour une fois calme et pondérée dans ses questions.

Le lieutenant se souvient que parmi les gradés présents, certains se moquaient ouvertement, ce qui l'avait irrité et pour une fois il ne s'était pas gêné de les remettre à leur place, toujours avec cette politesse procédurière. Exaspérante.

Evidemment, Nile avait assisté à toute la scène, furieux d'avoir été dérangé par les jérémiades de ce gamin qu'il avait qualifié de « guignol ». Néanmoins, au détour de son témoignage, le comportement du chef des brigadiers avait changé… Indétectable pour qui ne connait pas personnellement le lieutenant Dawk… Il semblait davantage intéressé par les dires de ce jeune garçon, ce qui avait surpris Erwin dans ce revirement de comportement !

Nile avait donc insisté le soir même pour interroger ce jeune homme _à la façon des Brigades_ pour connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire « grotesque ». Erwin avait alors refusé, arguant que ce garçon appartenant aux explorateurs devrait d'abord être soigné, ensuite interrogé par Hange et son équipe de scientifiques.

Peut-être que cette créature appartient à une toute nouvelle _espèce_ titanesque qui, bien qu'étant de taille humaine, peut se révéler tout aussi redoutable que ses congénères colossaux ? Il vaut donc mieux en savoir le maximum sur elle avant de prendre toute autre décision qui risquerait de nuire aux souvenirs de ce brave garçon.

La théorie d'Hange mérite une certaine attention. Opinion bien évidemment non-partagée des brigadiers qui, à la seconde même où la jeune femme venait de terminer sa phrase, avaient éclaté de rire en pointant du doigt la crédulité stupéfiante de la scientifique.

« Balivernes ! »

« Ce garçon est tout simplement choqué de sa mésaventure… »

« Pour un peu que le soleil ne lui ait un peu trop tapé sur la tête. »

Devant la colère noire du chef des brigadiers, les soldats de son équipe s'étaient tus immédiatement.

« Vous trouvez qu'il y a matière à rire ? Vous vous croyez où ? Au cirque ? Et vous les explorateurs, vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous croyez sincèrement qu'je vais gober toute cette histoire ?! Faites taire votre soldat, Lieutenant Smith ! Il fait peur aux plus jeunes avec ses conneries ! »

Ensuite, les bureaucrates présents s'en sont mêlés… Envoyés par le Chancelier lui-même pour veiller à l'étroite collaboration entre brigadiers et explorateurs sur la résolution prochaine de l'_Affaire de Mitras_ mais surtout pour scruter _attentivement_ le comportement du lieutenant Smith et de ses subalternes quant à cette nouvelle procédure et ainsi vérifier leur stricte obéissance à la Couronne. Irritant, vous dis-je…

Le moment de révéler sa propre opinion sur le sujet n'était pas le bienvenu… Erwin n'a eu d'autres choix que de laisser à contrecœur ce jeune homme aux mains des Brigades.

Avec le nouveau décret royal renforçant le pouvoir des Brigades spéciales sur toute affaire de terrorisme depuis la fâcheuse _affaire de Mitras_, la capitale du royaume – une sordide histoire lourde de conséquences pour l'humanité – Nile lui a ainsi expliqué plus tard, entre quatre yeux, ses motivations non plus de pendre ce gredin comme il l'avait décrété de prime abord, pour ses idioties et ses tentatives de saper le moral des troupes, mais bien de ramener ce jeune explorateur à la Capitale pour analyser attentivement ses propos lui-même.

À moitié convaincu par les dires de son collègue, Erwin lui avait néanmoins fait promettre de le tenir informé de la situation du jeune homme d'abord, ensuite des découvertes sur cette affaire.

Faire travailler main dans la main explorateurs et brigadiers relève de la pure gageure.

Oh, bien sûr, tout ceci part d'un bon sentiment. La Reine désire plus que tout abolir cette concurrence tacite que les Brigades et les Bataillons se mènent l'un contre l'autre.

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi en ce nouveau système, Nile avait donc lourdement insisté auprès d'Erwin en ce sens. Sans compter le ton ferme et appuyé des bureaucrates au service du Chancelier… Et puis quelle déception pour Son Altesse Royale que d'essuyer un possible refus de la part du lieutenant des explorateurs.

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Il n'en sait rien… Toujours est-il qu'il compte répondre à la Reine en la remerciant de son soutien et de sa prévenance mais surtout tenter de lui faire comprendre que travailler avec les Brigades n'est pas une bonne idée sur le long terme.

_Ils ne font que nous ralentir._

Était-ce Levi qui avait dit ça, avec toute la condescendance possible ?

Cependant, il faudrait être sacrément idiot pour ne pas reconnaitre la lourde main d'Arcturus Mengsk derrière tout ceci. Le Chancelier royal, élu pour s'occuper de la Justice et des affaires de la Royauté, est plutôt réputé pour son zèle à outrance, son respect absolu des lois édictées et davantage pour sa foi démesurée voire fanatique pour le Culte des Murs. Avec son franc-parler habituel, combien de fois avait-il tenté de persuader la Reine de l'inutilité des bataillons d'exploration ? Proposé leur dissolution définitive ?

Droit dans les yeux, solennel comme pas deux, pondéré mais quelle difficulté qu'il avait alors de se retenir de vomir ses paroles. « Vous et vos _petites affaires inutiles_, je ne vous apprécie guère, Lieutenant Smith… S'il ne tenait qu'à moi de décider, vous et vos équipes auriez déjà pris votre retraite depuis longtemps. Un tel gaspillage de ressources précieuses pour un idéal voué à l'échec ! Un gâchis répugnant… »

Hormis ses activités prolifiques dans les affaires religieuses de la Capitale, ce sinistre personnage n'était connu de personne sur le plan politique avant sa nomination par la Reine elle-même. Un tel choix qui avait surpris tout le monde à l'époque.

Un personnage possiblement dangereux…

Ne cumule-t-il pas à lui seul aujourd'hui les titres de Chancelier royal, Haut-Conseiller et Grand Prêtre du Culte ?

Toujours dans l'ombre chétive de la personne royale où qu'elle se rende. Imposant personnage au passé trouble. Il aurait fait table rase de son propre passé. Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Beaucoup partagent cette idée.

Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cesse de répéter au lieutenant sa lâcheté actuelle mais surtout celle de cette époque… Il aurait pu empêcher un personnage tel que celui-là d'accéder au pouvoir. L'avenir s'annonçant bien sombre désormais.

Levant tout à coup un sourcil interrogateur : tiens ? Quelque chose vient de faire craquer le cuir du divan qui se trouve juste devant son bureau.

Intrigué, Erwin passe la tête pour observer et découvre un Levi parfaitement silencieux, sirotant distraitement une tasse de thé.

_« Idiot… Depuis combien de temps attend-il là sans rien dire depuis que je l'ai fait mander ? »_

Retrouvant ses bonnes manières oubliées, Erwin repousse une pile de dossiers pour entrer en contact visuel avec son caporal qui ne le regarde même pas. Il s'enquiert ensuite du moral des troupes.

« Comme d'habitude, Erwin. Ni plus, ni moins. Certains se montrent forts, d'autres veulent quitter les bataillons. Je leur ai rappelé ce qu'il leur en coûterait… »

Hochant de la tête de manière imperceptible, Erwin demande encore.

« Et l'entrée dans Chlorba ? Rien à signaler ? »

Le lieutenant est parfaitement au courant de l'accroc avec la population locale, la majorité des nouvelles recrues venant de ce district et les villageois hurlant leur mécontentement si fort qu'il a du s'entendre à-travers tout le village. Il veut juste entendre un résumé de la bouche de son subalterne. Qui comprend parfaitement où Erwin veut en venir…

Alors Levi se met à résumer, nonchalamment, ce qu'il s'est passé avec les villageois, comme si tout ceci ne le concerne guère… Il omet juste le détail d'un _chant_ assez surprenant qui a réussi à les calmer, aussi bien les habitants que les soldats.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à foutre de toute façon…_ Levi n'est pas homme à s'embarrasser de détails inutiles.

« Je vois… »

Son supérieur replongeant dans son mutisme, Levi continue de siroter distraitement son thé noir presqu'achevé, une jambe croisée sur le genou, un bras posé nonchalamment le long du dossier du luxueux divan de cuir brun. Depuis la montée en grade de son supérieur, devenu lieutenant pour grande loyauté envers la Reine et services rendus à l'Humanité, quel luxe alentour… Pourvu que ça dure, ne serait-ce que pour le thé… Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à cogner des meubles, sérieux...

Un silence de plomb.

Troublé par instants par une pluie ravageuse, dégoûtante sur le bois de la fenêtre.

Le lieutenant, au menton posé sur ses doigts repliés, ne s'est même pas rendu compte de la tempête gonflant toujours plus à l'extérieur, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées lugubres.

Cette histoire étrange, ce pauvre gosse devenu fou mais surtout l'échec cuisant de cette nouvelle expédition.

Que faire, misère…

A croire que l'espoir s'amenuise au fur et à mesure de leurs incursions dans les terres des titans. Et ce n'est pas faute d'étudier toutes les possibilités, les résultats comme les échecs. Hange se démène du mieux qu'elle peut pour trouver un solide appui auprès de la Science avec un grand S comme elle précise. Toujours aussi sautillante et plus motivée que jamais. Ayant frôlé de peu la mort il y a quelques mois lors du sauvetage d'Eren et de la future reine Historia. Quel coup dur ça aurait pu être que de la perdre.

Deux coups frappés à la porte. Marque de fabrique. Quand on parle du loup…

Hange entre dans le bureau et malgré les circonstances récentes, ne se dépare jamais de son sourire communicatif.

« Bonsoir à vous deux, Lieutenant et Caporal. »

Erwin se lève.

« Entre Hange, installe-toi. »

« Non merci ! Je suis restée assise toute la journée, je préfère rester debout. »

Un « Tch ! » audible. Marque de fabrique également.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ta vie, la binoclarde…_

Mais quelle mauvaise humeur ! Serait-elle due à cet amas de lettres impressionnant ? Reçues juste après son retour d'expédition et qui l'emmerdent encore ? Pas des lettres officielles évidemment… Beaucoup plus personnelles et effroyables d'idiotie ! Tch !

Erwin se tournant vers sa subalterne. « Des nouvelles de la Capitale ? »

« Aucune. Malheureusement. Aussi bien pour le jeune Tom que pour mon dernier rapport… »

Soupirant, notre lieutenant se retrouve bien las tout à coup.

Hange croit bon d'ajouter de manière un peu trop enjouée.

« Mais nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution, rassurez-vous ! »

Erwin est toute-ouïe. Sortant de ses pensées potentiellement meurtrières, Levi la regarde du coin de l'œil, sourcils froncés puis reporte toute son attention sur la pluie.

S'adossant contre le mur et croisant les bras, elle prend soudain un air sérieux.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle technologie en matière d'armement qui apparemment a fait ses preuves à la Capitale. Un nouveau système de canons qui envoient des pulsions électriques de très haut voltage pour immobiliser les titans suffisamment longtemps que pour leur trancher la nuque sans _relatif_ danger. Il est même question d'équiper de câbles le sommet des Murs sur tout leur pourtour pour éviter à l'avenir un passage escaladé comme nous en avons eu la désagréable surprise quelques mois plus tôt. Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant voire nécessaire pour nous aider dans les prochaines expéditions. »

Levi pose sa tasse vide de façon bruyante sur la table de bois précieux en face de lui.

Sa voix reste calme et posée mais d'une certaine manière tranchante comme lui seul a le secret.

« Ah ouais ? Et où ont-ils trouvé tout ce fric pour équiper l'ensemble des murs ? Les kilomètres à parcourir ? »

« Justement et c'est là tout l'intérêt ! Devinez un peu qui sont les mécènes d'un tel projet ? »

Devant le mutisme des deux hommes, Hange poursuit à couvert de deux prunelles métalliques lançant des éclairs.

« Le Culte des Murs ! Depuis que le titan bestial a escaladé le mur Rose, ils considèrent cet acte comme le pire affront commis envers les déesses des Murs, alors pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise à l'avenir, ils viennent de décider de financer ce projet jusqu'à sa pleine réalisation ! »

« C'est inespéré ! Surtout de leur part ! »

Le lieutenant en a le sifflet coupé.

« Oui ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Pour une fois qu'ils sont utiles à quelque chose. Mais en ce qui concerne les nouveaux canons, nous devrons patienter encore quelques mois, ce n'est encore qu'au stade embryonnaire… »

Ainsi, l'enthousiasme est de courte durée…

« Tch ! Le temps que le pourtour des murs soit équipé correctement, que cette nouvelle arme nous parvienne, que l'on fasse des essais et qu'on apprenne à la manier sans s'casser la gueule dessus, on se sera fait botter l'cul sévère hors de la zone du deuxième Mur. Le temps de se replier et les titans auront repris les terrains reconquis. Mis à part continuer à les trucider pour gagner toujours plus de terrain, y a pas d'autres solutions rapides pour reconquérir le Mur Maria. Eren doit persévérer également car lui seul pourra reboucher la brèche béante. Je m'en assurerai. »

Erwin conclut donc.

« Je vais demander l'appui de la Reine pour l'utilisation de cette nouvelle technologie le plus rapidement possible. Mais, dans l'immédiat en effet, il va donc nous falloir recruter davantage et former les nouveaux auprès de nos meilleurs soldats. »

Les regardant l'un après l'autre. « Vous vous chargerez chacun d'une nouvelle escouade. »

Hange acquiesce du chef, motivée. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus formé ! Depuis qu'elle a échappé à la mort voici quelques mois, Erwin l'a cantonnée au domaine purement scientifique. Une belle punition pour n'importe quel autre explorateur. Un tel cerveau se doit d'être préservé quoiqu'il arrive, Armin travaillant avec elle.

Au regard énorme que Levi porte à son supérieur, celui-ci fronce les sourcils, sévère.

« C'est un ordre, Levi. »

Quelques secondes de flottement où les deux hommes semblent comme se défier du regard. Levi détourne les yeux dans un soupir. Il se fait néanmoins cette promesse : si ces merdeux crèvent malgré son enseignement, tant pis pour eux…

Plus personne ne pipe mot.

« _Il nous faudrait un miracle pour reprendre le mur Maria et la seule aide d'Eren nous a prouvé que ce n'était malheureusement plus suffisant que pour éviter le massacre de nos troupes._ »

Adossant sa tête devenue si lourde contre le dossier de son luxueux siège de bois et de cuir, étrangement son bras absent lui fait mal. Le regard perdu dans le mugissement de la tempête, un éclair illumine violemment le bleu céruléen de ses yeux las.

« Un miracle. »

Deux mots à peine murmurés qui attirent l'attention de ses deux subalternes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent également hypnotisés par la fureur des éléments au dehors. Chacun appréhendant la difficulté de leurs missions à venir et, se l'avouant à eux-mêmes, de l'inutilité qui servira de point final.

* * *

Lumière. Ténèbres. De cette lutte acharnée qui aveugle à force de subir leur jeu cru.

Mais aussi l'humidité qui imprègne les murs.

La crasse par endroits.

Ces odeurs de moisi, essentiellement de vieille terre tourbeuse.

Quelques relents de pourriture (un animal crevé quelque part ?).

Sentirait-on les égouts sur la gauche ?

Ainsi fonctionne l'atmosphère régnant dans les bas-fonds de la Capitale.

Il n'y a rien à voir tout au long du chemin, juste un dédale de couloirs creusés et sculptés de plus en plus grossièrement à mesure que l'on s'éloigne de la surface.

Ces escaliers qui semblent mener au gouffre de l'enfer, étroits et dangereux, qui serpentent en colimaçon, extrêmement glissant par endroits. Sans compter l'aide providentielle de ces vieilles cordes tissées, lourdes et trapues, clouées sur les murs à intervalles réguliers mais puant l'humidité rance.

Combien de fois manque-t-elle de tomber, glissant sur les marches ou ne connaissant pas le terrain en se croquant la cheville dans un trou plutôt traitre car bien dissimulé ou butant contre une dalle descellée ? Ce qu'elle peut avoir horreur de paraitre maladroite alors qu'elle ne l'est pas fondamentalement. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas été formée plus jeune pour poser un pied ferme sur le sol à chacun de ses pas ? Pour que sa main ne tremble jamais devant qui que ce soit ? Le regard acéré, l'écoute des bruits alentour pour déterminer le terrain et l'ennemi à abattre, l'odorat surdéveloppé à force d'entrainement pour pallier une possible difficulté due à ses autres sens ?

Ainsi, de temps en temps, la lourde patte de Tychus la retient in extremis par l'épaule.

Le noir se fait plus profond. Sourd.

Les torches tenues à bout de bras par les gardiens qui les précèdent comme seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde d'obscurité.

Tychus derrière elle, à l'allure décontractée, dont les yeux brillent de convoitise, dans la lumière émergeant à peine de cette noirceur presque palpable. Deux onyx précieux.

Alors que son esprit commence à vagabonder pour rencontrer Jaime, le cliquetis d'une clé qui ouvre une porte la ramène à l'instant présent. Un grincement caractéristique : des gonds rouillés.

La voici devant une cellule creusée à même la roche au bout du couloir en forme de T. Elle remarque d'autres cachots de part et d'autre. Tous vides.

Les deux hommes au flambeau, apparemment geôliers de leur état, s'approchent de la jeune femme et la poussent sans ménagement dans la cellule vide.

« _En prison… Génial._ »

De leur étrange accent pour ce monde, l'un lui affirme après l'avoir longuement lorgnée avec un air plutôt vicieux, articulant pour marquer chaque mot, chaque son.

« Si t'es pas sage, on te dressera comme tous les autres. »

Un fouet claquant sur le sol vient aussitôt confirmer son propos. L'autre gardien.

Se retournant. Où est Tychus ?

Devant leur sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à leurs oreilles meurtries par de lourds anneaux d'or, la jeune femme se redresse de toute la hauteur de son mètre 68 et posant une main impérieuse sur sa hanche gauche, observe les deux hommes avec précision, la tête penchée de côté.

La fameuse pose irrésistible selon Jaime.

Sa voix autoritaire se fait entendre malgré un sourire qu'elle veut apaisant.

« Il n'y a nul besoin de cela. Nous pouvons parfaitement trouver un terrain d'entente donc- »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de fouet magistral lui est décoché en pleine joue.

Une fine coupure nette et cinglante. Du sang s'en écoule.

Même si sa tête tournée de côté sous l'impact et ses paupières fermées expriment la plus vive douleur, aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. N'a-t-elle pas vécu bien pire après tout ? Ce ne sont pas quelques malheureux coups de fouet qui vont la mettre à genoux. Loin de là.

Elle ricane.

Quoique de sa nouvelle condition, plus sensible et tellement fragile, ce sera une autre paire de manches que de réapprendre à maitriser la douleur physique… Complètement différente : plus précise, plus sourde, plus épaisse, plus lourde.

« Mad'moiselle veut jouer les dures-à-cuire hein… »

Alors que le gardien lève son fouet bien haut pour la frapper une seconde fois, une ombre colossale apparait derrière lui.

Tychus en personne arrête le mouvement de son poing de fer, manquant briser les os de son serviteur.

Ces deux-ci tombent à genoux, surpris de la réaction de leur maitre absolu.

D'où vient-il ?!

« Maître ! »

Pitoyable vision de deux vermines roulées en boule, prêtes à recevoir le châtiment du ciel.

Sans un mot, le colosse relève la jeune femme abasourdie et lui colle derechef un mouchoir sombre et soyeux sur la plaie béante ornant sa joue diaphane. Tenant le mouchoir machinalement, ses yeux sont grands ouverts ! Quand était-elle tombée ?!

Les prunelles émeraudes ne quittent pas des yeux leur protecteur, l'examinant davantage avec grande défiance, lui qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

_Que se cache-t-il derrière sa gentillesse et toute cette prévenance ?_

Une grosse patte attrape l'autre main délicate laissée libre et un chaste baiser y est déposé sur le dos.

Ensuite, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le voilà qui domine ses deux esclaves, les yeux d'onyx lançant des éclairs. Il ne lâche pas la frêle main pour autant.

« Relevez-vous. »

Un murmure à peine audible mais il ne faut pas une seconde pour que les esclaves se relèvent, tête baissée vers le sol.

« Celle-ci n'a pas besoin de dressage. »

La voix de baryton à l'accent si familier mais si lointain tombe comme un couperet.

« Et si j'étais vous, j'la provoquerai pas comme ça… Sauf si vous voulez vous ramasser une deuxième Eva sur le coin d'la gueule… Y a qu'à d'mander et vous s'rez dervis ! »

Et le voilà qui ricane de bon cœur.

De honte, les deux gardiens détournent les yeux. Quelle raclée qu'ils ont reçu quelques années plus tôt ! Souvenir toujours aussi cuisant pour leur ego.

« Sachez ceci… Et qu'ça s'imprime comme il faut dans vos p'tites cervelles… Celle-ci – amenant à nouveau sa main vers ses lèvres – est mon bien le plus précieux désormais. »

Un nouveau baiser.

« Ces montagnes d'or que toute la vermine du Ghetto vénère ne sont rien comparées à ce qu'elle vaut à mes yeux. Un seul écart de votre part, mes loyaux sujets, et je me ferai une joie de vous châtier en personne. Compris ? »

Figés, tête baissée et droits comme des i, les esclaves exaltent un « Oui Patron ! » d'un seul soubresaut.

Un autre niveau de langage cette fois-ci, qui s'oppose avec force avec la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer en présence de Jaime. Tellement plus solennel désormais. La jeune femme se demande si tout ceci ne sert qu'à l'impressionner ou mieux à marquer son esprit car Tychus lui a suffisamment répété qu'il était maitre absolu d'une partie du Ghetto. Est-ce donc un lieu si grand ?

« Ttt ! – claquement de langue – Allez donc porter cette bonne nouvelle à l'ensemble de la populace et à vos autres confrères. Et n'oubliez pas la menace qui pèse sur toutes vos frêles petites têtes… »

« Oui, Patron ! »

Les voilà qui déguerpissent comme des lapins, n'attendant pas leur reste. Mais voici la jeune _Fraülein_ seule avec Tychus.

Attrapant une torche imposante d'une main et la jeune femme méfiante par l'épaule de son autre main, le maitre des lieux l'emmène hors de la cellule.

Longeant le couloir aux multiples cachots, elle en dénombre machinalement huit.

Sans un mot, Tychus l'entraine plus loin dans les souterrains. Cette fois-ci, elle ne remarque pas d'inégalité au sol ni même une quelconque sensation de descente. Ils ne font que traverser de nouveau de sombres couloirs.

À mesure de leur parcours, alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le souterrain, l'humidité omniprésente et désagréable laisse place peu à peu au profit d'une chaleur de plus en plus réelle, une douce chaleur si bienvenue.

Le sang semble s'être arrêté de couler. Alors qu'elle tend le mouchoir ensanglanté vers Tychus pour lui rendre, celui-ci tourne sa tête de gauche et de droite.

« C'est pour toi. Et puis je ne suis pas autant attaché que pour garder ton sang dans ma poche. Du moins pas encore. Le fétichisme viendra plus tard. Hahaha ! »

Elle lève les yeux de côté, soupirant sans bruit.

Au détour d'un énième chemin parfaitement quelconque, _Fräulein_ découvre à son plus grand étonnement des maisons de pierres lourdes, bâties grossièrement et alors qu'elle pénètre dans ce nouveau domaine, elle se retrouve sur un promontoire rocheux dominant des centaines voire des milliers de maisons, formant une cité organisée, dans un espace si immense que chacun de leur pas résonnent avec la tonitruance d'un géant dans la vacuité solitaire de ce gouffre !

C'est une grotte gigantesque avec ses stalactites et stalagmites tranchantes et perçantes, ses colonnes de calcaire modelant le paysage alentour telles les colonnades d'un temple ancien et mystérieux. Le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant quelque part dans l'obscurité.

Attendant qu'elle le rejoigne au bord du précipice, Tychus se tourne vers la Cité et, ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste cérémonieux et solennel, lui dit de cette voix à l'accent étrange mais qui à force de l'écouter lui rappelle des consonances très familières.

Serait-ce la langue de… Shakespeare ?! Ici ?!

« Ma chère _Fraülein_… Permets-moi de te présenter la Cité sous la Terre, refuge de l'Apocalypse. Le Ghetto. »

Tychus se charge ensuite de lui enseigner quelques rudiments en ce qui concerne les souterrains.

« La populace née ici cause pas cette langue du dessus que t'as plutôt facile à apprendre. Ici on cause une autre ancienne langue mais ça nous empêche pas de connaitre la langue officielle de là-haut. Tu verras plus tard avec tes nouvelles copines… »

_C'est donc ça… De l'anglais._ Enfin elle a mis le doigt dessus.

« Les gens nés ici sont bien souvent condamnés à y passer toute leur existence, impossible pour eux de pouvoir remonter à la surface à moins d'avoir une somme _astronomique_ à filer auprès d'la mafia locale qui contrôle le seul point de passage connu des citoyens du Ghetto, le 11e péage. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pointe du doigt ce qui ressemble à un escalier là-bas tout dans le fond, indétectable pour qui ne fait pas attention.

En plissant les yeux, cela lui rappelle une espèce de funiculaire. Oui, les rails sont bien visibles avec des escaliers sur le côté droit.

La zone est éclairée de braseros énormes, impossible de se dissimuler dans l'ombre pour passer en douce. Une arche de pierre colossale sert de porte d'accès.

Levant légèrement les yeux, dans le lointain, au-delà de la Cité, elle découvre quelques trous crevant le plafond si immensément haut (!) laissant filtrer une douce lumière argentée. La lune ? Ils ont même pensé à apporter la lumière du jour à ce monde obscur, humide, chaud. Ouvertures solennelles, promesse de liberté à jamais interdite…

« Enfin… Surmonter la difficulté financière n'est rien comparée au fait d'obtenir surtout la nationalité du monde _du dessus_… De la paperasse officielle, plutôt fastoche à obtenir quand on a les bons contacts et aussi un autre joli petit paquet de fric. »

Ce qui le fait ricaner.

« Sans cette _carte d'identité_, aucune chance de pouvoir rester plus de quelques minutes, la Milice surveille jour et nuit le point d'accès. Mais bon, ils connaissent pas ce passage-ci, c'est uniquement moi le maitre du coin. »

Clin d'œil.

Se tournant à nouveau vers la Cité, elle se rend compte de quelle souffrance pour les yeux que de contempler l'unique sortie au-dehors et ces ouvertures éparpillées sur la voûte rocheuse, quel désespoir que de rêver ce monde baigné de lumière qu'ils ne pourront jamais connaitre. Quelle cruauté…

Ce qui l'étonne le plus, ce n'est pas cette ville sous la terre mais bien le silence. Un silence de mort pour un espace aussi vaste et autant d'habitations.

Ah ? Quelqu'un serait-il en train de siffler ?

Reprenant leur marche en direction du domaine de Tychus.

« Tu dois être sacrément en rogne contre Jaime de t'avoir vendue comme ça, comme une belle pouliche de sang royal hein ? »

Agacée car le siffleur s'étant tu, elle ne répond rien, regardant droit devant elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne mord pas, il se présente à elle en bonne et due forme cette fois.

« Je suis Tychus Findlay, natif du Ghetto et maitre de la Grande Arène appelée la Fosse. Je suis Roi parmi les rois. La mafia me lèche les bottes, les aristos d'la Haute me bouffent tous dans le creux de la main, les politicards me lèchent aut'chose. Et quant à l'Armée… »

Il lui fait un autre clin d'œil complice. Il continue sa route sans jamais s'arrêter, la jeune femme à sa droite.

« Dorénavant, tu m'appartiens. Peu importe que tu sois d'accord ou non avec le principe, je m'en cogne, jeune fille. Fais ce qu'on te demande et tu seras bien traitée. Très bien traitée… Apprends à être aimée du public et tu seras cajolée comme pas deux, pour sûr ! Cadeaux en tout genre, propositions, tout ça, tout ça, tu vois l'genre ? Par contre, si tu n'obtempères pas et que tu me fous le bordel… Aïe pour toi… »

Inutile de préciser ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Pour toute réponse, sans jamais le regarder, elle hoche du chef à la grande satisfaction de son nouveau patron qui de temps à autre tourne légèrement la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Ainsi, de par son passé glorieux et auréolé d'or divin, la voici rebue de la société. Une simple esclave.

_Eh bien, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups…_

Cette pensée la fait sourire malgré elle.

« Dites-moi, _Patron_… Pourquoi avoir créé une ville sous la terre ? »

« Ça m'étonne pas qu't'en saches rien. Peu de gens sont au courant pour _la ville sous la terre_ comme tu dis. Certains parmi les plus cons en sont même venus à penser que c'est un mythe… »

Passant une main sur son crâne glabre et humide, il prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de continuer. L'air se raréfie. Et cette chaleur humide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit déjà ? _La ville souterraine, protégée des Ténèbres, est le dernier refuge de l'Humanité face à l'extinction qui menace. Au point d'entrée minuscule et uniquement adapté à la taille de l'homme, les titans n'auront aucune chance de pouvoir y pénétrer. Le dernier bastion de la race humaine est enfin achevé ! Venez donc vous y abriter car il s'agit de l'endroit le plus sûr au monde !_ Hahahaha ! Les cons ! Des années après, ils se sont rendus compte que les humains ne pouvaient pas vivre sous terre comme des rats dans le noir et la lumière artificielle. Beaucoup de cas sévères d'arthrite et de maladie des os, des épidémies mortelles car ils vivaient les uns sur les autres en vase clos, tout ça, tout ça… Alors le bon vieux roi de l'époque a décidé de revenir sur le plancher des vaches et de bâtir les trois Murs et ensuite des cités-pièges aux quatre points cardinaux de chaque Mur pour appâter les titans à certains endroits et pas partout sur les murailles, t'imagine même pas les milliers de kilomètres à surveiller sinon… »

Intéressée par l'histoire de ce monde nouveau, Tychus remarque du coin de l'œil qu'elle boit chacun de ses mots, avide d'en savoir plus.

Un sourire en coin, il poursuit sa route sur ce chemin en hauteur, taillé à même la roche et qui longe la Cité, laissant tout loisir à la jeune femme de l'étudier.

Les voilà qui descendent des escaliers droits et monumentaux, non plus en colimaçon. Du marbre rosé ?!

Le contraste est saisissant !

« Voici enfin l'entrée de mon domaine. »

Au bas des escaliers.

Sur la gauche, l'entrée de la ville souterraine en elle-même débouchant sur une place avec une fontaine publique en son centre. Une femme pauvrement vêtue s'arrête dans ses activités alors qu'elle puise de l'eau dans deux jarres et les regardent fixement. D'aussi loin qu'elle se trouve, _Fräulein_ ne voit rien de son visage. Un souvenir de son propre passé, pas si éloigné que ça… Combien de seaux a-t-elle porté pour Jaime ?

Tournant la tête sur la droite par contre, un couloir, large d'une dizaine de mètres et haut d'un bon trois mètres. C'est lui qui sépare la ville de la Grande Arène, propriété de Tychus. S'il ne possédait pas toute une flopée de torches murales accrochées en vis-à-vis, il serait complètement plongé dans le noir, un point lumineux tout au bout. Elle remarque également une herse monumentale levée.

Tychus s'enfonce dans la pénombre, la jeune fille sur son flanc droit.

« Moi, ici, c'est _Patron_ comme tu l'as si bien capté. Ne t'avise même pas d'articuler la première syllabe de Tychus... Ici, c'est moi le Roi et tous mes loyaux sujets comme toi m'appellent _Patron_. Alors t'y feras pas exception, ma belle. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

N'importe quel idiot dans ce pays de fou à la langue aux consonances rappelant celle de Goethe en surface et de Shakespeare en contrebas, aurait compris que _Fräulein_ n'était qu'un surnom… Quel genre d'imbécile-heureux appellerait sa fille de cette manière…

Après quelques secondes de silence.

« Appelez-moi… – réfléchissant – _Artemisia_. »

« C'est donc ton véritable prénom. »

Nouveau silence, agrémenté de leurs pas résonnant dans le couloir massif.

« Appelez-moi… Artemisia. Cela suffira. »

Aucun coup d'œil jeté envers son nouveau maitre. Le regard braqué droit devant elle, mains jointes dans le dos, se tenant droite, le menton relevé. Solennelle comme pas deux !

Un vrai p'tit chef d'œuvre…

Tychus, à la commissure relevée, amusé, la regarde avec cette intensité silencieuse qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il acquiesce d'un ample mouvement de sa grosse tête glabre, faisant tintinnabuler les chainettes d'or.

Le reluquant du coin de l'œil, sans tout son attirail de métal précieux qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les plus richissimes des anciens rois, il ne serait pas si mal comme garçon, trouve-t-elle… plutôt beau gosse à vrai dire. Sa peau parfaitement glabre, ses sourcils dessinés finement au khôl noir, à la lueur des torches il semble luire. De la poudre d'or pur déposé sur sa peau.

Du haut de ses deux mètres facilement atteints, ses yeux d'onyx lançant des éclairs par moment et son nez épaté et busqué lui confèrent un aspect plutôt félin. Confirmation par sa démarche réfléchie et gracieuse : une panthère noire dans toute la puissance de son âge.

Son âge ? La jeune femme ne saurait dire… La trentaine peut-être ?

Intriguée, ses yeux, bien que parfaitement noirs, semblent luire par moments dans l'obscurité étouffante d'une lueur rougeâtre. Sensation étrange.

Ils arrivent finalement au bout du couloir. Soudain, la lumière l'aveugle. Sont-ils retournés à la surface ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Une seconde pour que ses yeux s'habituent.

Une pure merveille se présente devant elle !

Une cité luxuriante débordant des richesses de la terre, une antithèse absolue et pénible avec tout ce qu'elle vient de découvrir du Ghetto !

Autant elle trouvait que la cité souterraine était plutôt suffisamment éclairée, autant ici on jurerait que le soleil y a élu domicile durant la nuit !

Une gigantesque place publique s'ouvre devant elle, dans le lointain. De l'or pare les façades des édifices sculptées à même la roche, lui rappelant les temples de Petra, et embrase l'endroit de mille feux de ces tons chauds et réconfortants. Toute une flopée de braseros couronnant le toit des édifices.

De monumentales sculptures, d'au moins une vingtaine de mètres, représentant des taureaux et des lions rugissants, gardent les points stratégiques de la zone la plus populaire de la cité de Tychus.

Des échoppes sont disposées un peu partout sur le sable blanc de la place.

« Ou plutôt une belle agora du temps de jadis… »

« Mad'moiselle est connaisseuse. J'aime ! »

Alors qu'ils traversent ensemble ladite agora, elle ne peut empêcher ses yeux de se gorger de toute cette munificence. Assaillie de toutes ces couleurs sur les tissus, de toutes ces odeurs d'épices et de nourriture, un marchand ambulant saute soudain dans son champ de vision en lui proposant un thé à la menthe qu'elle accepte humblement et déguste avec plaisir.

« Thank you, sir! »

Quelque peu abasourdi que cette jeune femme lui réponde dans sa langue mais avec un accent quelque peu bizarre, le marchand ôte son couvre-chef de tissu lie-de-vin et s'incline bien bas devant elle. N'ayant rien pour lui payer, Tychus glisse de lui-même une pièce d'argent dans la main du vieil homme qui, s'il le pouvait, rentrerait sous terre tant il se prosterne ensuite. La foule alentour applaudit la générosité de son maitre et s'incline à son passage.

Les sens de la jeune femme menacent d'exploser de bonheur. Ivre qu'elle est !

Tychus lui fait les présentations : mis à part l'agora, les quartiers des gladiateurs plus loin aménagés en couloirs, les appartements privés de Tychus et l'arène en elle-même, il ne faut pas s'attendre à trouver autre chose par ici…

Une ombre au tableau.

Ses sens l'avertissent qu'il ment.

Un frisson qui serpente dans son dos.

Et lui, détourne le regard.

« Ailleurs qu'ici, c'est la misère sociale la plus noire. Le Ghetto porte très bien son nom. C'est pour cela que j'interdis formellement à mes combattants de sortir hors de la zone de l'arène. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, tu comprends… Ils n'ont le droit de vagabonder uniquement que dans l'enceinte des combattants, leurs cellules, la zone commune, les sanitaires, le couloir principal et mon bureau quand je les appelle. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de la regarder, il sait très bien qu'en regardant tout autour d'elle, elle en attrapera le tournis.

« Alors, régale-toi autant que tu veux de cet endroit car tu ne le reverras probablement plus. »

Chagrine, les voilà qui s'éloignent déjà de cette oasis de beauté.

Se retournant complétement pour marcher à reculons, elle tente d'imprimer tout ce qu'elle peut voir encore. Une cascade tombant dans un bassin magnifié d'or sur la gauche qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée en pénétrant cet endroit ! Le bruit de l'eau amoindri par les discussions animées des habitants de la Cité de Tychus.

« Enfin, ça dépendra de toi encore une fois… C'est par ici… »

Se retournant dans le bon sens de la marche, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une lourde et formidable porte de bronze aux motifs d'animaux finement ciselés, des silhouettes humaines luttant contre des monstres difformes et plus grands, sûrement ces géants mangeurs de chair et qui dictent depuis plus d'un siècle la vie quotidienne de l'humanité.

« Vivre sous terre comme un rat… Ne reverrai-je jamais la lumière du jour, Patron ? »

Un soupçon d'amertume dans le vibrato de sa voix.

Sourire goguenard.

« Ca dépend si t'es sage ou pas… »

Nouveau clin d'œil.

Tychus frappe d'une poigne de fer contre l'un des battants qui s'ouvre comme par magie, personne pour l'ouvrir, et s'engouffre.

La porte à peine ouverte, des vivats spectaculaires lui sautent aux tympans, dans le lointain !

Souriant, Tychus lui passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules menues.

« Si jamais tu tentes de faire la maline ou de t'enfuir ou de foutre la merde en général, tu dois bien comprendre que je ne te protègerai plus. »

Ostensiblement, il resserre son emprise sur son épaule.

« J'aurai qu'à claquer des doigts et _tous_ mes esclaves mâles te passeront d'ssus et crois bien que j'aurai pas besoin d'le répéter deux fois, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire… Et si t'en as pas eu assez, gourmande, tu t'taperas les vieux dégueu de la noblesse qui eux non plus se f'ront pas prier, crois-moi. »

Sourire vicieux. Ils reprennent leur route.

Nullement impressionnée par la menace, elle lui rétorque d'une façon plutôt cordiale mais stricte.

« Ce n'est nullement ma volonté de nuire en quoi que ce soit à vos _affaires_, Patron. Mais – se retournant machinalement vers la porte de bronze qui rapetisse à force de s'en éloigner – je me demande… ce que vous attendez de moi _exactement_. »

C'est bien beau de lui raconter toutes ces histoires, ce qui l'intéresse c'est davantage son propre sort, là maintenant, tout de suite.

Et avec une assurance qui défie l'imagination, elle retire la lourde patte qui commençait à gratouiller d'un peu trop près la naissance de sa poitrine. Quelle force de caractère.

Le dernier couloir enfin franchi, les vivats se font encore plus forts que précédemment au point de faire vrombir l'air à tel point qu'elle en a la tête qui tourne, désorientée.

Rouvrant les yeux, fermés pour se protéger inconsciemment, une superstructure ronde et magnifiquement décorée se dévoile devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Le Colisée ?! »

Surpris devant sa culture de l'ancien monde, Tychus ne peut s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

« Eh bé tu m'impressionnes toi décidément… Ce n'est pas le Colisée mais une réplique exacte. Quelques modifications comme tu peux voir : le soubassement a dû être assez bien rehaussé et les contreforts épaissis de 50 pieds et renforcés avec un nouvel alliage spécial, avec les compliments de la capitale. »

Pointant d'un doigt nonchalant le plafond de la grotte si démesurément haut.

« Tout ceci pour éviter que le camp adverse ne foute le camp dans les gradins pour se régaler aux frais d'la princesse ou tente de s'enfuir à-travers le mur. »

Un instant… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Les acclamations de la foule atteignent leur paroxysme. Un adversaire va être achevé !

« A MORT LA BÊTE ! »

« A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! »

Bien plus que des centaines. Des milliers de voix !

« EVAAAAAAA ! »

« EVA LA GRANDE ! L'AUROCH ! »

Ce nom hurlé et scandé avec ferveur une bonne dizaine de fois.

« EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! EVA ! »

Soudain, un hurlement de femme plus fort que celui de la foule. Barbare.

Le silence impressionnant qui s'en suit.

Puis la folie extatique !

Les spectateurs hurlent à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, des cris bestiaux à vous foutre la trouille. Des gens complètement cinglés !

Le Colisée lui-même en tremble sur ses fondations.

« Ce que j'attends de toi ? Artemisia… », ce qui la fait sursauter malgré elle et la ramène à la réalité.

Sortant de sa poche un cigare hors de prix, il le porte à sa bouche et l'allumant avec un briquet doré, tire une belle bouffée qu'il savoure longuement avant de se pencher si près d'elle que leurs nez se touchent. L'odeur de son cigare est parfaitement écœurante !

« Mais que tu fasses ce que tu sais faire de mieux, ma belle… »

Détournant avec respect sa grosse tête pour cracher la fumée par les naseaux tel un dragon, il regarde ensuite droit dans les émeraudes embrasées.

« Tuer. »


	6. Chapitre 06

**Changement de titre pour ma fiction : "Solaire" remplace désormais l'ancien titre "Seki shiki meikai ha !"**

**ATTENTION ! Cette fiction révèle beaucoup de SPOILS récents de l'oeuvre originale !**

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

**Amis lecteurs, vous allez trouver deux morceaux musicaux au cours de ce chapitre, je vous invite donc chaleureusement à trouver ces deux titres sur internet (vive le copier-coller !), de les lancer et de reprendre votre lecture dès que la musique commence ! ;-) Un**** petit plus car les scènes m'ont été inspirées (entre autres) par ces deux merveilles ! Attention de ne pas confondre le deuxième titre avec un autre de la même bande-son !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

_**Her ferocity bested only by her beauty, her beauty matched only by her devotion to her King.**_

_Cinq mois plus tard. _

Malgré le froid glacial de l'hiver en surface, les souterrains restent chauds et agréables. Les natifs vous diront qu'il fait très froid en cette période mais la sueur nimbant la peau des combattants dans l'arène vous prouverait le contraire.

Ainsi, cinq hommes bien bâtis et trois femmes s'entraînent de concert.

Le sable d'une blancheur immaculée en suspension dans l'air avant de retomber.

Un pied heurte à nouveau le sol et le voilà qui s'envole de nouveau.

Des cris bestiaux, volontaires. L'entrainement rude et quotidien permet de vous forger le caractère ! Précision dans les mouvements, réflexes sur-développés. Le plus puissant de tous les combattants de Tychus est une femme mais pas la dernière arrivée qui fait pourtant montre d'une maitrise exemplaire.

Non…

Eva, surnommée l'Auroch, fonce droit de toute sa massivité et de son mètre 92 sur Ryu, un bonhomme plutôt joli garçon et à la silhouette épaisse et toute aussi massive que son opposante. Il pare son attaque de front avant de se ramasser un joli coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre qui l'envoie valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il est déjà sur pied pour contrer un nouvel assaut appuyé d'un cri bestial qui n'a rien de féminin.

Quatre autres hommes s'entraînent quant à eux chacun de leur côté, qui de courir, qui de faire des pompes, qui d'utiliser une flamberge démesurément longue. Le dernier facilement distrait par le combat qui fait rage entre la jolie blondinette et la bien belle noirette, enchaînant coups et ripostes, chacune à leur manière. Tigresses !

Tychus, perché sur sa loge dominant l'entièreté de la piste, ne peut s'empêcher de se gonfler d'orgueil pour ses protégés, les meilleurs des meilleurs. Car seuls survivants tout simplement.

Admiratif des prouesses de la dernière arrivée.

« Celle-ci est un cadeau du ciel… » dit-il avec langueur, de sa voix grave, le regard fixé sur une chevelure sombre et hirsute fouettant l'air avec sauvagerie.

Syrio, héraut de la Grande Arène et Chef des musiciens, ne peut que confirmer d'un hochement de tête solennel et maniéré, lissant sa barbichette travaillée avec minutie.

« En effet, Patron. Tout en se battant diablement bien, on peut dire qu'elle a le sens du spectacle et de la mise en scène. Dons plutôt rares de nos jours… » soupire-t-il ensuite, hélas !

Tychus d'opiner à son tour tout en ricanant de concert avec son subalterne à la tenue impeccable.

« L'or commence à pleuvoir à foison. Les gens n'ont plus qu'un nom à la bouche en ce moment. B et Eva vont être jalouses… »

« Pas le moins du monde, Patron. Ces trois-là sont, pardonnez l'expression du bas peuple, _comme cul et chemise_ depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. »

Un rictus amusé. En effet. Comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et s'étaient perdues de vue longtemps avant de se retrouver ici, chez lui. Bandantes à souhait.

« La Noblesse se l'arrache à prix d'or ! Mais il est hors de question pour moi d'en faire un objet de plaisir… »

Tournant sa tête alanguie vers son seigneur et maître, quelque peu surpris.

« Vraiment, Patron ? Elle vous rapporterait une fortune, tout comme Baby-Doll. »

Prenant une gorgée d'un bon vin hors de prix, offert par un noble spectateur fortuné, il sert un deuxième gobelet d'or massif et l'offre à son subalterne, prodige de musicien, qui accepte avec plaisir le doux nectar, remerciant avec déférence la grâce de son seigneur.

« Oh tu sais, Syrio… faut croire que je deviens sentimental avec l'âge… Hahahahaha ! »

Redevenant sérieux.

« Et puis… il est hors de question de perturber en quoi que ce soit mon p'tit chef d'œuvre, tu n'es pas de cet avis ? »

« Vous avez amplement raison, Altesse, comme d'habitude. »

« Arrête avec tes conneries d'Altesse, Syrio. Patron suffit. Ça fait des années que tu m'saoules avec ça. »

Baissant la tête bien bas, Syrio n'est que pénitence.

« Y a déjà une Altesse _là-haut_ et y en a largement assez… Un jour, j'irai p'tèt lui donner des conseils _très_ _avisés_. Qui sait… »

Rictus pervers.

Les deux hommes sourient, complices, et reportent ensuite leur entière attention sur la session d'entrainement des combattants en contrebas.

Féroces et sauvages.

La lionne noire se bat comme une belle diablesse dans la cage aux fauves, la voilà aux prises avec l'Auroch maintenant mais la splendide poupée aux cheveux blonds neige que tous s'arrachent à prix d'or n'a pas dit son dernier mot…

Ces trois-là. Trois œuvres d'art qu'il couve jalousement comme une poule. Ou plutôt, possessif comme un coq.

Il sourit à cette réflexion. Et encore plus de se dire qu'il fera monter B dans son bureau pour une toute _autre_ session…

« Il est grand temps de leur marteler à tous dans le crâne que les Héros de la Grande Arène ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. »

Rictus démoniaque de Syrio.

« Que la guerre commence… » dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Tychus flamboient à la faible lueur des braseros entourant sa loge immense, flammes virevoltantes dans ses iris onyx, reflets sanguins spectaculaires.

_Ah Jaime… Si tu pouvais voir ce qu'elle est devenue ta chère petite servante chérie… Une fleur épanouie._

* * *

_Un mois plus tard. Mitras, Capitale du Royaume._

Quelle belle journée en ce timide début d'hiver.

Observant avec délectation Mère Nature persister dans son bon droit alors que la neige tarde à se manifester et à la recouvrir, un homme attend sagement face à une fenêtre ouverte laissant filtrer un courant d'air frais. Mains jointes dans le dos, pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol. Un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il entend quelques oiseaux gazouiller sur une branche avoisinante. Un petit concerto improvisé.

Cela lui donne l'envie de les accompagner aussi commence-t-il à fredonner à peine puis…

« _There is a limit to your love… Like a waterfall in slow motion… Like a map with no option. There is a limit to your love. __Your love, your love, your love._ »

Un véritable crooner. La langue de la ville souterraine. Marquant les temps d'arrêt entre chaque phrase, respectueux de la mélodie de cette chanson lui rappelant tant de souvenirs.

Décidément, Zacharias se dit qu'aujourd'hui est une excellente et délicieuse journée. Sa maîtresse et lui-même comblés de sa visite _de courtoisie_, comme il se plait à l'appeler, quelques heures plus tôt. Les hommes ont certains besoins, impérieux à satisfaire, n'est-ce pas ? Son parfum, sa peau si chaude entre ses doigts... Il sourit. Il ira sûrement la revoir tout à l'heure.

Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux chantent. Que demander de plus ?

« … _Like a map with no option. There is a limit to your love. Your love, your love, your love._ »

Alors que le chant s'achève, son supérieur nullement dérangé poursuit tranquillement la lecture d'un bien étrange rapport… Une main devant la bouche.

_[…] Sa férocité dans l'arène n'est surpassée que par sa grande beauté. Une beauté mystérieuse et étrangère qui en fait rêver farouchement plus d'un mais dédiée seule à Tychus, Maître de la Cité de Gloire. _

_Nul ne sait d'où elle vient mais au vu de sa splendeur ensorcelante et de ses extraordinaires aptitudes au combat (!) – Lord-Commander, si vous pouviez voir _ça_ ! – tous s'accordent sur un point : elle ne vient pas de ce monde. Du monde des murs… ou du monde tout court. Je poursuis mon enquête…_

_C._

Tels sont les derniers mots couchés sur le papier froissé d'une longue missive signée par un certain C., portée à la connaissance de Darius Zackly.

Aucune émotion. Oh, les sourcils se fronceraient-ils ?

Sans un mot, il se contente de se racler la gorge et de tendre ensuite vers son bras droit le papier griffonné avec ardeur fiévreuse, dérangeante.

Une fois transmis, reposant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés, il replonge dans son mutisme, attendant patiemment que son subalterne ait terminé.

S'il n'y avait eu _tous_ ces commentaires élogieux de soldats des Brigades spéciales, le Commander n'aurait jamais pris la peine de dépêcher un agent discret pour enquêter sur le terrain et constater la véracité des propos tenus… Ces combattants ont tout l'air de brillants guerriers mais trois en particulier ont retenu toute l'attention de son agent, dont cette fameuse lionne noire. Le Commander lui avait pourtant bien spécifié de ne prendre aucun parti…

Prenant le temps de lire entièrement ce rapport un peu trop partial à son goût, le Colonel Zacharias ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, de rire et d'hoqueter avec un air de dédain… quoiqu'intéressé.

« Hu ! C. me semble bien amouraché, Commander. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La voix de baryton, traînante avec langueur sur chaque mot, chaque syllabe, comme si rien ne presse pour tout l'amour du ciel ! Et cet accent si difficile à perdre quand on vient de la cité souterraine.

« Hum… Cela m'étonne de lui. Toujours si maître de lui-même en toute circonstance... »

« Haha ! L'amour peut nous faire faire bien des conneries, Commander. »

Coudes posés sur son luxueux bureau d'ébène, le Lord-Commander, Commander-en-Chef de l'Armée, ne se formalise guère de cette familiarité à laquelle il se voit si accoutumé depuis des années. Il fronce néanmoins ses fins sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il va nous falloir aller observer tout ceci de près, Zacharias… avant que Mengsk ne décide de bouger. »

Inutile de préciser ce qu'il pourrait advenir si ce fanatique zélé apprend que des titans servent d'exutoire à des milliers de spectateurs avides de sang, juste sous ses pieds, dans la capitale… Néanmoins, il faudrait être sacrément naïf pour croire qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Oreilles et yeux du Royaume. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? Qu'attend-il ?

« Si ce prodige se bat pour des _idioties_, autant qu'elle combatte pour une cause beaucoup plus noble… »

Bien que du haut de sa quiétude légendaire, son regard azur irradie. Lourd de significations à l'endroit de son homme de main, l'homme en qui il a une confiance absolue et aveugle depuis des années, toujours dans son ombre. Un bien étrange duo…

Un sourire en coin se dessine alors sur les lèvres du subalterne. Vorace.

Oh oui, décidément… cette journée s'annonce fabuleusement délicieuse !

* * *

_Appartements privés de Tychus, Ville souterraine_

Les gloussements stupides de toutes ces poules l'amusent depuis tout à l'heure. Néanmoins, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour toutes ces jolies jeunes femmes… Et pour elle-même également. Elle commence à s'impatienter. Elle tape du talon, comme si elle battait la mesure. Elle a un peu autre chose à faire que de rester là comme une conne à attendre le bon vouloir de son patron…

Soupir.

Mains jointes dans le dos, bien droite, menton relevé, sans s'en rendre compte, sa posture est des plus militaires.

Il fait son entrée, le bruit de la riche étoffe de son long peignoir de soie rouge, brodé de fils d'or et orné de quelques pierres précieuses, trahit sa présence. Bruit feutré.

Elle tourne la tête dans sa direction.

Il s'arrête net. Une beauté fascinante. Portant une tunique noire à manches courtes, ceinte en de multiples endroits de lanières de cuir noir, achevant de galber sa poitrine épaisse, ses jupes révèlent par deux fentes étudiées ses cuisses galbées. Bottes montantes jusqu'au genou. Cheveux longs et impeccablement brossés vers l'arrière. Les yeux verts embrasés gagnent en intensité grâce à son don pour le maquillage spectaculaire qu'elle appelle « _smoky_ », de l'art de se faire des yeux charbonneux en d'autres termes. Irrésistible diablesse… S'y fera-t-il un jour ?

Souriant.

« Tu voulais me parler, parait-il… »

Elle hoche du chef.

Tendant une paume ouverte, invitation muette, la jeune femme le suit pour s'installer confortablement dans un divan moelleux à quelques pas d'un lit à baldaquins colossal sur lequel se trouvent alanguies pas moins de six jeunes femmes superbes, nues mais couvertes pudiquement de voiles de soie blanche. Une île de blancheur au beau milieu de l'anthracite du sol.

_Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… On va se faire plaisir à ce que je vois, Patron… Gourmand…_

Elle sourit en coin, rictus amusé. Croise les jambes. Tychus juste en face d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil à ses maîtresses qui n'attendent plus que lui, fiévreuses. Il leur envoie un baiser de la main auquel elles répondent par des baisers, des supplications et des gémissements plus ou moins scabreux.

« Parle. » buvant une gorgée du fruit de la vigne.

« J'aimerais utiliser mes privilèges gagnés récemment pour emmener tous les combattants à la surface. Après tout le fric monstre que je t'ai fait gagner, c'est bien peu de choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Comme à son habitude : directe et franche, que ça plaise ou pas. Mais toujours avec classe. Et ce je-ne-sais-quoi de taquin.

« Si ça peut t'faire plaisir, beauté… »

Elle sourit, satisfaite. Il ne peut rien lui refuser et elle le sait.

« C'est tout ? »

D'un air alangui, pressé de rejoindre l'îlot du bonheur, soupirant quelques noms.

Il devra attendre…

« J'ai cru comprendre que le Royaume est amnésique par rapport à son propre passé, proche comme beaucoup plus lointain. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Tychus affiche un sourire en coin, amusé. Et elle de laisser sa tête penchée de côté.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… On est tous amnésique ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Le regardant d'un air entendu.

« Arrête de me prendre pour une conne. Réserve ce traitement à tes belles petites poules, là-bas ! »

Sifflant d'admiration.

« Mais c'est qu'on est jalouse hein… »

« Sans façon. Dis-moi. »

Jaime l'avait prévenu qu'elle était butée, pire qu'une mule.

Soupirant, Tychus se lève et lui faisant signe de le suivre, l'emmène dans son bureau à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Il l'invite à s'installer dans un fauteuil de cuir luxueux, lui de rester debout.

Attendant poliment que son patron se réserve un verre, elle décline le vin proposé avec galanterie.

« Tu sais ici au Ghetto, c'est pas la même chose que _là-haut_… C'est super fastoche de vivre comme bon te semble en fait. La Police militaire passe rarement et quand ils viennent, ils se la jouent parano à se retourner toutes les cinq secondes et à se pisser d'ssus dès qu'une bande surgit au détour d'une ruelle. Ils savent bien qu'ils doivent pas faire les malins ici… Leurs lois ne sont pas les nôtres, on vit comme on a envie de vivre, on travaille comme on a envie de travailler. Oh oui, de temps en temps, ils font des exemples, c'est vrai… Mais c'est pour mieux desservir leur propre cause, raviver la flamme de la haine, tu vois l'tableau ? Si y avait pas ce manque de lumière, pas bon pour les rats, pas bon pour l'homme, on pourrait plutôt bien s'plaire par ici. Tu sais que les sodomites sont traqués chez eux ? Pas chez nous, on en a rien à foutre à qui tu donnes ton cul, tu fais c'que tu veux, c'est ta vie et point barre. »

Se tournant vers elle qui le regarde attentivement, il sourit plutôt tendrement.

« Moi j'aime les deux… »

Artemisia de détourner les yeux.

Il attrape un fouet de cuir brun et tournant autour d'elle, il poursuit. Le bout du fouet jouant sur sa nuque et ses omoplates.

« Ici, c'est fastoche d'obtenir _tout_ ce que tu veux, même les souvenirs interdits de jadis… »

« Interdits ? » relève-t-elle, avec incrédulité.

Elle se fiche comme d'une guigne de son petit jeu malsain. Mais lui de continuer à la caresser avec son jouet.

« Ça se voit qu't'es pas du coin… Si jamais ça s'apprend qu'tu poses des questions comme ça, on te pendra haut et court en surface. Ça rigole pas avec la Royauté sur ce sujet-là. On a tous oublié et point barre ! Mais pas tous évidemment. J'te laisse deviner _qui_… » ponctue-t-il en le soupirant avec chaleur à son oreille, lui déclenchant des frissons malgré elle.

La noblesse évidemment, la reine également. Qui d'autre encore ?

« Tu veux bien me raconter ? S'il te plait. »

Souriant encore, vicieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange de mes connaissances ? » toujours murmuré à son oreille.

Il pose une main délicate sur la clavicule, chatouillant cette zone du bout du doigt.

Attrapant sa main avec tout autant de délicatesse, elle la retire mais la retient dans la sienne.

« Rien du tout et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre bien sûr mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir… »

Elle lève la tête pour le transpercer d'un regard sensuel et taquin, souriante, lui permettant dans sa position d'avoir une vue dégagée sur son décolleté.

Interdit un instant, il poursuit sa ronde.

« En version courte, vu que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter… »

Remuant dans son dos son fouet enroulé.

« C'était une volonté du premier roi que de faire oublier le passé à toute la population d'entre les Murs, juste après l'apparition des titans, il y a plus d'un siècle de cela. Ce monde a été ravagé de fond en comble et d'après ce que nous savons, un seul bastion humain a survécu. Inutile de te préciser lequel… Mais peut-être y a-t-il d'autres bastions quelque part dans ce monde… Ce monde qui s'appelait la Terre. Notre terre chérie qui a tellement souffert. Qui sait ? »

Il se tait un instant, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

La jeune femme tente un maximum de garder le contrôle d'elle-même sans quoi elle risque de s'effondrer devant lui. _C'est bien la Terre… Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?_ murmure-t-elle en son for intérieur. Elle se souvient de tout, de son enfance, de sa vie de jeune fille, de ses amis, la passion qui les galvanisait à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes en toute circonstance, ses maîtres d'arme, ses professeurs. Comme tout ceci est lointain maintenant…

Une grosse patte se pose sur son épaule la ramenant dans le bureau de son maître.

« Tu sais pourquoi le premier roi a décidé une telle chose ? »

Les doigts courent le long de ses bras, remontant, redescendant. Qu'il est têtu…

Devant la tête penchée de côté, Tychus poursuit, bien las tout à coup. Il va s'asseoir derrière son bureau, lui faisant face.

« Il voulait reformer une nouvelle humanité. Plus pure, aux idéaux beaucoup plus nobles. Il parait qu'on gaspillait nos ressources et nos vies à tort et à-travers… » Il ricane de mépris.

« _Unis_, a-t-il dit… L'idiot… » Il boit encore une longue gorgée. « On oublie le passé et on recommence tout de zéro, l'Humanité unie sous une seule égide si pure et si noble. Un beau ramassis d'conneries ouais. »

La regardant soudain avec attention, il baisse ce gobelet qu'il allait porter à sa bouche.

« Tiens ! Toi qui es extérieure à tout ça, tu trouves que ce monde-ci est uni, toi ? »

Rictus de mépris en coin.

Bien sûr que non. En apparence peut-être mais quand on gratte en profondeur…

« La corruption régnera toujours quoi que l'on fasse, hein ? Ça sert à rien de combattre à tout prix sa propre nature, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Faut juste s'accepter tel qu'on est et faire avec, en limitant les dégâts. »

Pointant du doigt sa bibliothèque bien remplie.

« Y a tout un tas d'bouquins qui datent d'avant l'amnésie collective et qui ont été sauvés de la destruction demandée par le roi. Officiellement, de tels ouvrages n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? – Clin d'œil. – Officieusement, ils sont tous jalousement gardés dans les catacombes royales, férocement surveillés même pour des bouts de papier... Même la chambre de la reine n'est pas aussi bien gardée. J'irai p'tèt y faire un tour un d'ces jours… »

Complice. Ses yeux brillent de convoitise.

« Tu peux t'servir à ta guise mais tu ne liras qu'ici, tu comprends pourquoi. »

Elle hoche de la tête et observe attentivement les reliures anciennes. Tiens, un atlas de géographie.

« Ici-bas, quand tu sais exactement _à qui_ t'adresser, tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux. De gentils p'tits gars qu'j'avais engagés ont réussi à mettre la main sur de beaux ouvrages, parait qu'y en a des milliers qui dorment sous le palais royal. Facile pour eux de s'y infiltrer comme c'est la porte à côté. Ils ont en pris quelques-uns pour éviter que ça se remarque et me les ont rapportés. Je leur ai jamais dit c'que c'était, me suis assuré qu'ils ne savaient pas lire non plus. Moins de gens au courant, le mieux c'est. J'les ai payés grassement pour qu'ils oublient bien vite. Des nobles tiennent également des archives secrètes et d'autres bouquins certainement. Et comme ici-bas, c'est moi Dieu, normal que ce soit moi qui garde ces ouvrages bien précieusement. En résumé donc, personne d'autre que moi, la belle garce blonde et toute sa clique de larbins pervers ne connait les secrets de l'humanité. »

« La belle garce blonde ? Tu veux parler de la Reine ? »

Un clin d'œil tout en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

« Ouais… Belle à se damner d'une certaine manière, comme toi ! Mais rassure-toi, tes nibards sont beaucoup plus gros ! »

Il rit ensuite de bon cœur. La jeune femme en roule des yeux, dépitée. Elle en a plus que marre qu'on l'emmerde à ce sujet. Elle a déjà vu des centaines de gonzesses super méga _bandantes_ comme pas permis, B la première de sa liste personnelle, en quoi est-elle plus belle que toutes les autres ?

Sans même avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, elle est déjà saoulée.

« Et puis, quand on s'appelle _Historia_, on ne peut que gagner ma sympathie éternelle… »

Il rit de nouveau, se tenant le ventre. Il se lève enfin et vient à sa rencontre, se postant devant elle, touchant ses genoux, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Donc motus sur tout ce que je viens de te confier ! Si les Brigades l'apprennent, t'es morte, moi avec et tous tes p'tits copains de l'arène… Si Mengsk découvre qu'on est au courant, t'aimeras vraiment pas avoir à faire à ce vieux dégoûtant, crois-moi… J't'en raconterai d'autres plus tard… Si t'es sage… »

Regard torve. Il tente de lui pincer une joue mais elle se recule au dernier moment, mécontente. Il est grand temps qu'il aille s'amuser.

Il l'invite à se lever et ils retournent dans ses appartements privés, accueillis tous deux par des gémissements on ne peut plus révélateurs sur ce qu'il se passe…

S'impatientant, dès qu'elles le voient de retour, une jeune créature à la beauté envoûtante s'extraie de la masse voluptueuse et s'approche de son maître, avant de pivoter vers la jeune femme. Mis à part une étole de soie précieuse lui drapant les épaules et virevoltant dans sa démarche féline, elle ne porte rien du tout…

La jeune femme remarque bien malgré elle que la douce créature, trop jeune à son goût, est parfaitement glabre sur l'entièreté de son anatomie. La guerrière détourne les yeux, par pudeur, joignant ses mains dans son dos.

« Tu ne nous l'as pas trop fatigué, j'espère… » entend-elle souffler à son oreille.

C'est une blague ?

Deux bras délicats l'attrapent à la taille, un corps chaud se collant au sien.

Elle regarde Tychus qui, amusé et surtout échaudé, sourit de toute sa sale perversion.

Attrapant la nuque avec délicatesse, la créature entreprend de parcourir la gorge de baisers à peine posés.

« Viens jouer avec nous… » murmure-t-elle encore, lascive.

Alors que les mains avides remontent sur la chair bien ronde de sa poitrine, Artemisia attrape les poignets stoppant net leur course. Elle tourne ensuite la tête dans la direction de la belle brunette et approchant son visage tout près du sien, caresse le nez du bout du sien.

L'embrassant presque, leurs souffles mêlés, elle se détourne sévèrement, relâchant la douce créature.

« Non merci… » plutôt moqueur mais ferme.

Refroidie et se renfrognant, Tychus l'appelle de ses vœux en tendant sa main sertie de pierres précieuses. Souriante, la maîtresse saisit la main de son amant et l'entraîne rejoindre l'îlot frémissant d'impatience.

Amusée, la jeune femme dénombre en effet six créatures, déesses de beauté chacune à leur manière. Si elle était un homme, elle se sentirait au paradis ou presque… Roooh le gros cliché qui lui arrache un éclat de rire !

Tychus se retourne.

« Tout ça rien que pour vous, Patron ? Ça va aller ? Vous allez assurer au moins ? »

Taquine.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais. « T'as qu'à nous rejoindre pour vérifier par toi-même, coquine… »

Il dénoue le fouet qui dégringole sur le pavage comme un serpent crevé.

Artemisia de rire ensuite et de lancer un « Non merci ! » presque chanté, avant de le saluer et de se détourner, repartant dans ses quartiers.

Dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remplir l'espace silencieux de ses éclats de rire. Et ensuite d'entendre le claquement du fouet et de compatir douloureusement.

Repassant par un dernier couloir menant aux quartiers des femmes, nul mur mais bien des barreaux de part et d'autre, permettant aux curieux d'observer les combattants. D'un côté, les gens d'en haut et de l'autre, les gens de la ville souterraine. Comme elle s'y attend, de nombreux soldats sont présents et s'agglutinent aux barreaux, criant son nom avec ferveur, la couvrant de félicitations enflammées, la couvant de regards fiévreux. Ils sont heureux de la voir alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas ! Et ce simple constat la fait sourire en retour.

Et de nombreuses mains de se tendre au-travers des barreaux pour essayer de la toucher, et de multiples cadeaux tendus : d'une simple rose à des bouquets de fleurs plus fournis, du chocolat à foison, des bijoux hors de prix tendus par des mains soigneusement entretenues, non pas des mains de soldats mais bien de nobles libidineux, au regard torve… Elle les déteste.

Mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour sa droite où l'attendent les habitants désemparés qui, malgré leur état pour certains, trouvent la force de se coller aux barreaux dans l'espoir de la toucher également. Elle s'approche d'eux et tend une main pour en toucher chacune, continuant sa route sans jamais s'arrêter. Une dame aux traits éprouvés lui lance une bénédiction en rapport avec les déesses toutes-puissantes.

Elle croise deux yeux bleus qui la regardent avec énormité. Un petit garçon bouche-bée, pieds nus, les cheveux noirs en bataille, aux vêtements si sales qu'ils paraissent tout noir. Elles s'arrête et s'agenouille à sa hauteur, les habitants à portée la touchent, agrippant doucement ses cheveux, touchant ses épaules, ses bras alors qu'elle les tend vers cet enfant avachi contre les barreaux.

Le gamin reste interdit, la bouche ouverte dans cette expression de surprise enfantine. Prenant conscience de son état, il s'époussette aussi rapidement qu'il le peut. Artemisia le stoppe en lui attrapant le menton pour croiser leur regard.

Elle lui sourit ensuite tout en lui caressant la joue, tendrement.

Le petit homme fouille ensuite dans ses poches et lui tend son petit poing fermé. Lui présentant sa paume ouverte et l'encourageant d'un doux sourire, le petit relâche son contenu qui se dépose avec légèreté. Observant le présent, l'ébauche d'un petit cheval (ou d'un petit âne ?) sculpté avec soin dans un morceau de bois, le retournant avec soin entre ses doigts délicats.

Elle regarde l'enfant avec tendresse, approche son visage des barreaux, le petit l'imitant avec appréhension et dépose sur son front un long baiser très doux.

Sous les exclamations attendries de la foule.

Se reculant ensuite, elle le remercie de la langue du Ghetto et le petit de sourire, gêné, détournant sa petite tête ronde, aux joues rosées et rebondies à croquer.

Ne sachant que lui offrir en retour, elle retire un collier d'or, offert par elle ne sait même plus qui et le donne en catimini à l'enfant qui le regarde avec circonspection, le touchant de sa petite main comme s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

« _Wait!_ » lui demande-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décamper. Elle se relève et adresse la même demande aux habitants de la ville souterraine.

De fait, elle continue sa marche, attrapant malgré tout quelques présents sur sa gauche par pure courtoisie.

Chargée de bouquets de fleurs et de boites de chocolat, elle demande aux gardes surveillant l'accès aux quartiers des combattants d'aller chercher tous les présents apportés par les spectateurs et de les amener dans sa chambre. Posant ensuite une main sur l'épaule d'un serviteur de Tychus, natif du Ghetto, elle lui demande dans sa langue natale de distribuer discrètement eau, nourriture, médicaments et autres fournitures aux habitants venus la saluer. À ses frais, comme à son habitude depuis les quelques mois de son arrivée.

Tychus a toujours été contre cette générosité, arguant que toute la ville va bientôt se déplacer pour mendier de leurs yeux implorants et de leurs bras avides tendus. Artemisia de lui rétorquer qu'elle n'a que faire de tous ces présents et qu'avec tout le fric monstre qu'elle lui fait gagner, il peut bien faire un effort et fermer les yeux sur son comportement.

« Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi quand on y réfléchit bien, Patron. Vous vous occupez du business général et moi de mon propre business. »

« Et depuis quand on fait dans le social par ici ? »

« Depuis que je suis là. » Du tac-au-tac. Sourire irrésistible en coin. Tychus avait jeté l'éponge…

La voilà qui repart vers ses quartiers, les bras chargés de cadeaux, pressant le pas car elle est attendue dans la grande arène. L'excellente acoustique des lieux lui permet d'entendre une arrivée massive de spectateurs avides.

* * *

_Le monde sous la terre, arène spectaculaire_

L'endroit est bondé ! Le brouhaha des conversations réverbéré de toutes parts dans ce bâtiment circulaire appelé avec déférence la Grande Arène et qui ressemble trait pour trait à une gravure ancienne, trônant dans le bureau royal.

Auréolé d'un puits de lumière circulaire répondant aux dimensions exactes de ce bâtiment monumental. Titanesque.

« Hu… »

Le Lieutenant des explorateurs ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il fait là… ni comment Nile a réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner avant son départ. La curiosité sans doute ? Ce dernier discute vivement du spectacle imminent avec un subalterne assis derrière eux, l'autre vantant les mérites d'un certain prodige du nom d'Artemisia. On pourrait presque entendre son cœur battre la chamade en rythme de son éloquent plaidoyer pour cette jeune femme.

Observant son frère d'armes, Erwin s'en trouve intrigué… Les yeux du subalterne brillent et transmettent un peu de cette brillance admirative au Lieutenant des brigadiers. Et parvenir à le captiver sur un sujet de cette nature, autant dire que ce même sujet vaut la peine que l'on s'y attarde de plus près… Rien que pour quelques heures. Il n'est pas pressé de toute façon.

Observant alentour pour passer le temps, Erwin Smith constate que toutes les castes du Royaume sont présentes pour assister aux combats. Rarissime. Hormis pour le discours royal.

L'humanité est ainsi réunie sous une seule égide. La soif meurtrière !

Comment a-t-on pu tomber aussi bas…

Des nobles dans des tribunes luxueusement dédiées en face de lui, juste à la droite de la loge du maître des lieux, le peuple éparpillé de-ci de-là et qui discute de concert avec une multitude d'uniformes bien connus. Brigadiers et gardiens. Mis à part lui-même, nulle trace des explorateurs. Évidemment…

Tiens, du mouvement là en contrebas. Plissant quelque peu les yeux, le chef des explorateurs parvient à discerner une multitude de visages apparaissant et disparaissant au travers des barreaux à hauteur même du sol de l'arène. Une multitude de mains s'y accrochant. Serait-ce donc cela le fameux corridor souterrain longeant tout le pourtour de la piste pour permettre au peuple pauvre de la cité souterraine d'assister aux combats sans devoir payer leur place dans les tribunes ?

Tychus tenterait-il de se racheter une conscience ? Lui qui n'hésite pas à massacrer de valeureux combattants pour ce plaisir malsain.

Erwin soupire. Il ne vaut pas mieux que Tychus ou les personnes présentes ici même… Ne va-t-il pas assister lui aussi à cette boucherie après tout ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ce qu'il se passe extra-muros.

Combattre des titans est bien dénué de sens par ici… Nul autre but que de gagner de l'argent via les paris et d'amuser la galerie… S'il n'avait été aussi rudement éprouvé dans sa vie de soldat par de nombreuses tragédies, il en aurait bien éclaté de rire tant l'idée en soi est absurde et absolument déplacée !

Une bouffée de colère et de dégoût envers le genre humain lui saisit les entrailles. Ceci dit, les affaires de ce Tychus semblent plutôt florissantes.

Ce bâtiment a du coûter _une fortune_ dans sa réalisation. Et que dire de toute cette décoration et cette opulence ! Le Lieutenant n'a pas de souvenirs aussi fastes en ce qui concerne le palais royal lui-même… De l'or et du marbre. Sur lesquels joue le feu de milliers de braseros. Du sable d'un blanc pur, gratifié des rayons du soleil à son zénith et balayé religieusement à chaque fin de duel pour en effacer rapidement ces tâches rougeâtres de sa pureté immaculée. Ces odeurs entêtantes d'épices hors de prix. Le vin qui coule à flot pour les plus riches. De riches tentures et soieries tendues au-dessus des tribunes pour les abriter du soleil ou de la pluie.

Tout ceci est certainement un vrai régal pour les yeux mais pas pour lui. Non décidément, le Lieutenant des explorateurs ne sait pas ce qu'il fiche ici…

« _Come out, sweethearts of mine… __Wherever you are…_ »

Un couloir obscur menant tout droit à la piste de sable de la grande arène.

Un visage on ne peut plus sérieux, comme lors de ce moment fugace qui précède la charge dans la bataille. Les clameurs insistantes des habitants du monde souterrain comme un estomac qui gronde, furieux et affamé. Tête baissée, les yeux clos pour ne pas se laisser troubler…

« De la musique ? »

En effet, une douce mélodie commence à se faire entendre doucement, priant les spectateurs de rejoindre leurs places.

Une musique aux tonalités étrangères et mystérieuses.

Mélomane par définition, un autre point commun avec ses deux subalternes directes, Erwin se laisse attendrir quelque peu. Fermant les yeux, il se laisse un instant emporter, identifiant chaque instrument de sa connaissance : percussion, des tambours ? Des instruments à vents, des flûtes donc ? Des instruments à cordes, des guitares peut-être ? Il n'en est certain pour ses dernières, le son qu'elles diffusent lui semble trop aigu. Viennent ensuite d'autres tonalités inconnues. Nasillardes. Et ensuite, une voix de femme modulant au gré de la musique pour s'y fondre parfaitement tout en marquant sa présence. Un chant sans paroles, exotique à souhait.

« Magnifique… » soupire-t-il alors, attirant l'attention du brigadier assis à sa gauche.

« Cela s'annonce grandiose, Erwin. »

« … J'ai cru comprendre. »

Les yeux bleus toujours clos.

« Allez, Erwin. On verra bien ce que ça va donner. Ouvre ton esprit. »

« Voir des gens se faire massacrer pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler est bien quelque chose que je ne goûterai _jamais_, Nile. »

Sévère.

Une main se pose doucement sur l'épaule du chef des brigadiers…

« Permission de parler, Lieutenant ? »

… qui ne s'offusque guère de cette familiarité.

« Nous t'écoutons, jeune homme. »

« Sauf votre respect, Lieutenant Smith. Cette arène n'a pas pour but de massacrer des gens. Son idéal est tout autre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Lieutenant. Elle rend l'espoir aux spectateurs. »

Ouvrant les yeux, se retournant, Erwin ne peut s'empêcher de sourciller à cette remarque des plus naïves.

« Ah bon ? Et comment cela ? » demande Nile, incrédule.

« Regardez autour de vous… Vous voyez toutes ces mines réjouies ? Ils ne font que sourire. »

C'est un fait. Observant attentivement les spectateurs, on peut dire qu'ils sont plutôt ravis d'être ici, certains étant animés de grands gestes, discutant avec passion les uns avec les autres. Impatients, brûlant d'impatience !

« Cette arène a bien évolué depuis sa création où on massacrait, comme vous le dites à juste titre, Lieutenant, des prisonniers condamnés à mort mais grâce à l'arrivée d'Eva, de Baby Doll et maintenant d'Artemisia, les choses ont bien changé. Pourquoi croyez-vous que toutes les couches de la population soient présentes ? _Unies_ comme elles ne l'ont jamais été depuis longtemps ? »

C'est bien la question qu'Erwin se pose : pourquoi venir observer le massacre de congénères alors que toute l'humanité est si durement éprouvée depuis plus d'un siècle ?

Souriant, le jeune soldat ponctue, le regard brillant de confiance.

« Vous autres, Explorateurs, incarnez l'espoir de l'Humanité dans son combat final. Tout le monde le sait. Mais qui peut se targuer de vous avoir jamais vu combattre ? Vous qui affrontez les ennemis en dehors des Murs, il est impossible au peuple d'observer directement vos prouesses. Tout au plus vous font-ils une confiance aveugle, ils n'ont tout simplement pas le choix car sans le voir de leurs propres yeux, c'est très dur de croire. Lieutenants, l'espoir est enfin rendu comme il se doit depuis tout ce temps. L'espoir de vaincre ces horribles monstres ! Ces trois merveilleuses femmes nous en font le cadeau sur un plateau en or ! Les spectateurs viennent pour assister à un massacre en effet mais pas d'humains… mais bien de titans. Ce qu'elles nous permettent de voir de nos propres yeux, c'est l'Humanité en marche contre l'Ennemi. Les bataillons d'exploration qui luttent chaque jour pour la victoire finale. C'est ce qu'elles nous offrent de mieux. Notre bien le plus précieux. L'Espoir d'un avenir radieux. »

Intrigué par cet aspect des choses et impressionné par un tel discours tenu par un garçon aussi jeune, Erwin en a le sifflet quelque peu coupé.

Le jeune homme est ensuite félicité par ses camarades pour son discours enflammé.

« C'que tu parles trop bien, Fred… »

Erwin jette un coup d'œil à Nile et s'apprête à lui poser une question mais soudain, un vent puissant et _ascendant_ se met à souffler dans toute l'arène, provoquant l'envol de quelques feuillets, de chapeaux et de suite quelques cris enjoués !

La foule en liesse salut le phénomène d'une seule voix.

Les deux Lieutenants, déconcertés, tentent d'en identifier la provenance. Il est impossible que le vent puisse s'engouffrer de cette manière par le puits de lumière haut d'une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du bâtiment.

Nile siffle d'admiration puis sourit devant l'exploit, dénotant le trouble des nouveaux spectateurs tels qu'Erwin et lui-même et l'excitation des connaisseurs.

« C'est le fameux système ingénieux dont je te parlais en chemin… Développé par les ingénieurs de Tychus pour obtenir davantage d'effet grâce au vent. Il s'engouffre via des puits d'aération qui communiquent entre eux et qui lui permettent d'accélérer sa course dans les couloirs avant de tous se rejoindre ici. »

Il pointe du doigt le centre de l'arène.

« C'est bien ça, Fred ? » appelant le subalterne par son prénom. Celui-ci, surpris mais fier d'avoir ainsi été appelé, confirme les dires et précise.

« Vous voyez toutes ces multiples arches sur le pourtour de la piste ? C'est par là que l'air circule. Il suffit de jouer avec l'ouverture des portes pour obtenir des effets plus ou moins spectaculaires et pour jouer sur la force du vent. Quelques fois, Tychus aime mettre ses combattants en difficulté. Il suffit de surveiller les gestes qu'il fait. »

« Et ben… Tu t'y connais soldat, c'est bien ! C'est même _très_ bien… ! »

_Nile…_

« Ça a l'air super compliqué à expliquer mais bon… Pas mal du tout ! Oh tiens, regarde là-bas ! »

Ce que fait Erwin pour découvrir ces fameuses plaques de métal dont le chef des brigadiers lui a expliqué le fonctionnement en chemin. Épaisses et colossales, suspendues à intervalles réguliers, à une bonne dizaine de mètres du dernier gradin, elles encerclent complètement l'arène, un homme baraqué posté devant chacune. Erwin comprend ainsi le fonctionnement : chaque serviteur martèle une plaque de ses poings épais – à moins d'utiliser un gong ? – propulsant de cette manière les ondes de choc jusqu'au sommet selon un rythme de frappe bien défini pour obtenir un effet auditif spectaculaire, censé imiter le bruit du tonnerre, comme le lui a expliqué son ami.

Et comme le confirme à l'instant le dénommé Fred.

Erwin ne peut s'empêcher de saluer tous les efforts du maître des lieux pour offrir tous ces effets à ses spectateurs ébahis. Il n'y a pas vol sur la marchandise au moins.

Quand on parle du loup…

_**Junkie XL – Xerxes' Thoughts (300, Rise of an Empire)**_

Au sommet de la herse libérant les titans, le voilà qui apparaît, solennel comme un roi, la démarche altière. Torse et bras nus, jambes révélées par le pagne pourpre qu'il porte jusqu'au genou.

De là où ils se trouvent, Nile et Erwin ont une vue imprenable sur le spectacle de la personne de ce fameux Tychus, maître de la _Cité de Gloire_.

Le maître des lieux ressemble trait pour trait à son domaine : l'or, révélé par les lueurs des braseros, foisonne sur son corps musculeux par une multitude indénombrable de bijoux, chaines, chaînettes, colliers, torques, bracelets, parcourant l'ensemble de son corps, du haut de son crâne glabre jusqu'à ses sandales. Sa peau ambrée semble faite de feu, aurait-il poussé le vice de l'ostentation jusqu'à se poudrer la peau avec le métal précieux ?

Ses yeux mi-clos superbement dessinés au khôl semblent flamboyer à la lueur des braseros.

Les Nobles se mettent à applaudir avec ferveur, allant même jusqu'à _se lever_ devant lui ! Suivis par l'entièreté de l'arène. Nile et Erwin y compris.

Étendant les mains devant son peuple debout devant lui, venu rendre hommage à la victoire du genre humain, réduisant ainsi peu à peu les discussions à un silence révérencieux, Tychus prend la parole d'une voix puissante et impérieuse.

« _For Glory's sake!_ »

Le peuple répond d'une seule voix : « Glory ! »

« _For Vengeance's sake!_ »

Réponse des spectateurs : « Vengeance ! »

Sa voix résonne, monstrueuse dans l'immensité de l'arène, comme la voix d'un titan.

« THE WAR! »

« THE WAR ! » hurlent-ils comme des damnés, le poing levé. Le stade circulaire vrombit sur ses fondations alors que tous tapent dangereusement du pied sur les gradins. Invoquant les héros.

/-/

Pose-toi un instant.

Contracte tes sens !

Poussière virevoltante autour de toi. Halo sablonneux.

Ferme les yeux. Ô vue trompeuse…

Écoute.

Respire.

Ressens.

Sens le vent qui s'engouffre dans le couloir et court comme un amant brutal sur ta peau brûlante de ce désir ardent de vaincre.

Te voilà clouée sur place !

Entends-le hurler avec distinction. Murmure rageur. Promesse solennelle.

Le sang va couler bientôt.

/-/

Inquiet que l'édifice ne s'effondre sous le poids des milliers de spectateurs, Erwin croise le regard de Nile qui l'attrapant par l'épaule lui demande précision immédiate quant à l'échange formulé.

« Je n'en sais rien, Nile. Je ne connais pas la langue de la cité souterraine… »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'en côtoyant Levi depuis tout ce temps, il ne t'a pas- »

« Levi ne va certainement pas se payer le luxe de m'apprendre une langue qui ne me servira jamais, Nile. »

La vérité.

Se renfrognant quelque peu, le brigadier maugrée.

« Tsss ! Ça nous aurait bien servi que tu puisses traduire ! »

Se retournant, il s'enquiert de la traduction auprès de son subalterne assis derrière eux.

« _GLORYYYYYYYYYYY !_ » hurle avec ferveur un homme quelque part dans les tribunes.

Erwin observe à nouveau Tychus qui, droit comme un i, tourne son imposante personne pour rejoindre son trône d'or pur, faisant virevolter son imposante cape de soie noire, brodée de fils d'or.

Le peuple se laisse aller à une hystérie collective, animé de grands gestes et de vociférations, dans l'expectative douloureuse des combats qui tardent tant à commencer !

/-/

Des murmures d'admiration. Les voix des enfants pétries d'amour te parviennent.

Suivies de sifflements admiratifs, un peu plus _intéressés_…

Des centaines d'yeux t'observent de part et d'autre de ce long couloir de barreaux, alors que tu te tiens debout, au centre, plongé dans l'ombre des flambeaux vacillant face au souffle rageur.

Étouffant leurs cris, retenant leurs souffles.

Le Ghetto. La ville souterraine. La vie _sous terre_. L'enfer se trouve ici-bas ? C'est certain… Mais quand l'enfer lui-même se met à… _hurler_, que se passe-t-il à ton avis?

Tu souris à cette simple pensée. De ces sourires carnassiers que rien ne peut ébranler.

_Fierce !_

Saisir tout le respect dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils t'observent très attentivement. Peuple farouche mais si durement éprouvé. La fierté ici-bas n'a pas de prix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que les nantis _du Dessus_ y comprennent quoi que ce soit…

Une soif inextinguible. Un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

Frénétique !

Abyssal !

GLORYYYYYYYYY !

Va ! Et ne les déçois jamais !

ARTE, ARTE, MISIA !

Les poings levés et projetés dans ta direction de part et d'autre des barreaux.

Ton nom que scande la foule d'en Bas et celle d'en Haut.

L'air vrombit des hurlements extatiques, de ces cris enragés à en fendre la voix. De tous ces mâles en rut avides de te voir pulvériser de la chair inutile. De toutes ces femmes aux cris stridents à qui tu prouves par A + B qu'une femme est capable de tout ça. Comme un homme !

/-/

La musique langoureuse mais puissante s'éteint doucement, couverte par l'invocation martelée par toutes les bouches. La main impérieuse de Tychus se lève, paume vers le ciel, avec lenteur calculée et la lourde herse de l'arène se lève, côté combattant, juste en face de lui.

Un cor résonne subitement. Son particulier que tous les habitués des combats identifient instantanément.

« ARTEMISIA ! » s'écrie un soldat.

« ARTEMISIA ! » s'en écrie un autre.

Suivi bientôt de la fameuse prière scandée en trois temps avec passion, le poing levé martelant chaque mot.

« ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! »

Tychus, croisant une jambe avec cérémonie, lève sa coupe dorée vers les représentants de la Noblesse qui lui répondent de la même manière, se saluant comme des pairs. Certaines dames agitent fiévreusement leur éventail.

Le cor résonne encore avec plus de force et se retrouve appuyé bientôt par une multitude de congénères résonnant dans l'immense vacuité qui offre à la cantonade un spectacle sonore saisissant !

La fameuse Artemisia est mandée pour combattre.

Un personnage, richement vêtu de longs habits sombres et à la peau toute aussi sombre, apparaît aux côtés de Tychus qui, d'un ordre de la main, l'invite à s'adresser à la foule. Cet homme s'approche du bord du précipice de pierre que forme la tribune de Tychus, surmontant la colossale porte d'entrée, fermée d'une herse : la porte des titans. Nulle balustrade comme pour le premier gradin, par sécurité. Non, le vide en contrebas.

« On le connait sous le nom de Syrio, c'est le héraut de l'arène. Il est là pour annoncer le combat. Quel est le gladiateur choisi ! » explique le subalterne _préféré_ de Nile.

Mais tous ont déjà la réponse. Le cor personnel d'Artemisia ayant résonné quelques instants plus tôt.

« _And now the name of the summoned warrior…_ » prononce-t-il alors dans la langue locale avant de traduire par déférence envers les habitants d'_au-dessus_. « Et maintenant le nom du guerrier appelé… »

« ARTEMISIA ! » entend-on exulter depuis un groupe de jeunes brigadiers.

Ignorant le commentaire, Syrio fait mine de lire une missive déroulée, cérémonieux.

« … Blaaaaaaack… ! » prononce-t-il de sa voix grave, presque sur un ton interrogatif, penchant sa tête de côté d'un air entendu, complice de la foule en liesse.

Le peuple lui répond.

« Sheeeeeeeeeeeee ! » crie-t-il ensuite, à l'unisson des spectateurs.

« LIIIIOOOON ! » hurle-t-il enfin en écho aux milliers de voix, écartant les bras.

Devant les deux points d'interrogation que forment les deux Lieutenants, le soldat explique.

« C'est le surnom d'Artemisia. _Black She-Lion_, la lionne noire. »

Il applaudit ensuite à tout rompre, joignant ses mains à des milliers d'autres se cognant l'une contre l'autre avec force et excitation, hurlant avec ses camarades.

/-/

_BLAAAAACK… !_

La voix de baryton de Syrio résonne dans le couloir avec force, expulsant les trois mots de ta présentation.

Tu esquisses quelques gestes, ton corps se tortille de cette danse exotique qui n'appartient qu'à toi, aux rythmes hautement sensuels d'une musique imaginaire.

_SHEEEEE… !_

Danse en l'honneur de ce soleil éclatant. Hommage au jour nouveau. Tes admirateurs soupirant à chacun de tes déhanchés parfaitement maîtrisés.

_LIOOOOONNNN !_

Le cor puissant, à l'usage unique de ton appel dans l'arène, résonne de nouveau dans l'air chargé d'électricité. Un appel à la guerre.

Les jupes de cuir noir virevoltent sous l'impulsion brutale du vent. Tes longs cheveux les accompagnent en cadence effrénée. Le monde t'attend. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le saisir.

_GLORYYYYYYYYYYY !_

Le peuple est là.

Te voilà en marche en direction de la herse levée.

Les hurlements du peuple du monde d'en Bas, tu les embrasses à bras le corps ! Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec chacun d'entre eux. Tu es leur championne.

Leur héros.

Eux qui t'ont adoptée dès que tu leur as ramené ta première victoire sanglante sur ces géants à la chair inutile.

L'Empire du Noir.

De l'ombre et de la flamme.

/-/

_**Junkie XL - History of Artemisia (300, Rise of an Empire)**_

Tychus baisse sa main, paume vers le sol, exigeant le silence.

Soudain, le tonnerre !

Erwin lève la tête derechef vers le ciel… si bleu et ensoleillé. Avant de se tourner vers les plaques de métal dont un mouvement de bascule, différent pour les unes et pour les autres, trahit le subterfuge.

Une flûte aux accents si fins surprend les spectateurs néophytes. Ravit intensément les habitués.

Comme enrhumée. Taillée dans un roseau ? Mais d'où vient-elle au juste ?

Aérienne mais lourde…

Trapue comme les cors et les tambours qui, subtilement, s'ajoutent à sa lente mélopée.

S'élèvent de concert avec de plus en plus de force et d'acharnement dans l'immensité de l'arène.

Accompagnés de ce vent artificiel, soufflant tantôt de bas vers le haut, de gauche et de droite, de face et de dos. Portant les voix de dizaines de chanteurs qu'Erwin identifie de part et d'autre des plaques monumentales.

Ombres indistinctes et ténébreuses, modulant leurs voix au rythme des instruments.

Fusion parfaite. Apogée oppressante !

L'explorateur ne peut empêcher une bouffée d'admiration de lui échapper. Il ne s'attendait pas à tout cela.

Le calme semble revenir. La flûte s'éteint.

Des instruments inconnus d'Erwin s'élèvent alors crescendo, délicatement, timidement.

Des sons beaucoup plus doux. Puissants néanmoins.

Les chœurs leur répondent avec tout autant de force. L'union des deux, incroyable !

/-/

Tes mains…

Écarte-les à la lueur de ce nouveau jour de gloire qui, furieux, s'engouffre dans ce long couloir pour chasser les ténèbres environnantes.

Cette lumière tant détestée et tant désirée par les habitants du noir. Ardent combat.

Accroupie, bras écartés de ton corps, mains largement ouvertes, doigts crochus comme les griffes du lion que tu incarnes pour eux.

La lumière filtre au-travers de tes doigts, recroquevillés. Comme un arc qui se déforme alors que l'on bande la flèche.

Un filtre d'ombre et de lumière.

Les chœurs se lèvent et explosent… !

Dans ton ombre agenouillée, la lumière elle-même semble pourvue de griffes !

Ombre et lumière.

Le vent souffle fort. Tempête qui s'élève. Immense !

/-/

« _GLORYYYYYYYYYYY !_ » hurle de nouveau cet homme à la voix animale et sauvage alors que le silence retombe.

Un chanteur s'exprimant dans une langue parfaitement inconnue des Lieutenants entame une longue mélopée aux accents exotiques, virevoltants.

Comme une convocation. Un appel.

La flûte lui répond ensuite. Presque une conversation intime, en rythme. Le tout, irréel.

/-/

Tu es là, à la lisière du monde baigné de lumière. Tu restes ainsi dans l'ombre, accroupie pour observer ton patron avec attention, guettant le moindre signe.

Solennel comme pas deux ! Un roi parmi les rois, du haut de son trône d'or pur, surplombant tout son petit monde avec superbe prestance.

Nulle autre trace de tissu que son pagne de pourpre sur son corps glabre, musculeux, aux suaves accents épicés. Affublé de toutes ces breloques, chaines d'or, bracelets et multiples torques qui, lui barrant le corps, se tissent autour de lui comme une toile d'araignée chaotique, costume royal qu'il affectionne tant.

Posée contre le mur, près de la herse, tu te relèves et attrapes tes deux épées bâtardes, trop grandes pour ta taille, trop lourdes pour ta carrure.

« Hu ! »

/-/

« La lionne arrive ! »

En effet, une ombre se dessine à l'orée de la piste. Renvoyant un long éclair lumineux. Une lame ?

La flûte monte en apogée, unie avec les voix mais-

Voilà que le tonnerre se lève de nouveau !

Il semble galoper sur les murs de l'arène.

Seul au monde.

Réverbéré en échos sans fin d'un bout à l'autre de l'édifice circulaire.

Tournant en rond. Cadence infernale ! Comme la course déchaînée d'un titan !

Grisante.

Puissance.

Brutale.

Sans fin.

S'élève alors doucement, crescendo, une cithare aux cordes pincées de manière rapide. En rythme.

/-/

Ton patron te regarde comme jamais un homme n'a regardé une femme.

Avec l'avidité d'un animal.

Il sait que tu es là.

Prêt à te dévorer tant l'admiration s'est muée en quelque chose de tellement plus fort, de tellement plus transcendant.

Bestial !

Bien au-delà de l'amour et de la haine. Puissance même !

Il ne trouvera jamais le repos, à moins que l'un de vous deux ne rende les armes et se soumette complètement à l'autre.

_Jamais._

Tu souris, moqueuse.

/-/

Un gong métallique. À intervalle régulier… Lourd de menace !

Coups minutieux et précis portés contre une plaque de métal suspendue derrière Tychus.

La lionne émerge de l'ombre !

Marchant en rythme à chaque coup porté. Sa crinière sombre virevoltant dans son sillage. Le tout conférant à l'atmosphère un sentiment d'irréalité, comme dans un rêve.

Monte la clameur dans les rangs.

Vibrato imposant.

Râles puissants.

Le peuple exulte !

Le tonnerre s'élève de toute part. Les tambours au-dessus. La cithare n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Pulse !

Martial.

La guerre !

« LA GUERRE ! » s'écrie alors le maître absolu de sa voix puissante.

Erwin observe attentivement ce petit bout de femme surgissant du couloir sombre. Porte son regard interdit sur les soldats, les nobles et le peuple de la cité souterraine qui exultent d'une seule voix à l'unisson du maître des lieux.

« La guerre ! THE WAR ! » Cadence la foule d'une seule voix, ivre de passion.

Toute de noire vêtue, longues jupes amples virevoltant au gré de sa démarche féline, bras diaphanes et longue chevelure noire s'envolant soudainement avec sauvagerie sous l'impulsion du vent.

Humble.

Glorieuse.

Étendant les bras pour saluer ses milliers de supporters. Une épée démesurément longue et imposante dans le sillage de chaque main.

Les lourds battants de la porte de fer monumentale s'ouvrent alors !

Pour libérer deux titans qu'Erwin identifie comme mesurant 8 mètres et 6 mètres ! Fonçant sur la jeune femme qui les regarde tranquillement approcher à cadence effrénée !

Mieux.

Elle fonce vers eux ! Elle se met à courir comme une dératée et fonce droit sur eux !

Ils vont la happer, ils vont l'attraper ! Ils vont- !

Elle se couche au dernier moment, glissant sur ses tibias, la main du premier géant attrapant l'air, et de sa longue lame, entaille profondément la chair des chevilles de ses deux lames démesurées.

Le colosse se déchire les articulations fragilisées sous son poids et s'écroule de tout son long, face contre terre dans un fracas assourdissant !

BOUM !

Sifflements et hurlements explosent ! Les tribunes vibrent à tout rompre.

L'autre bondit par-dessus son congénère pour fondre sur la jeune femme qui esquive.

BAM ! Le choc sur le sable est terrible !

Feinte sur la droite. Un poing fermé la frôlant de peu ! Emporté par son élan, le titan fonce droit sur le mur épais de l'arène et s'y fracasse le crâne. Une gerbe de sang noir éclaboussant les spectateurs juste au-dessus de lui. Hilares et cinglés !

Un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, la voilà qui bondit à son tour sur le titan aux chevilles déchirées, qui peine à se relever. Profitant de l'occasion, elle enfonce profondément ses lames dans la nuque.

Le peuple hurle son allégresse ! Un de moins.

Se tournant vers le deuxième colosse blessé qui va mettre du temps à s'en remettre, elle reporte son attention sur le porche d'entrée des géants.

Le vent ascendant souffle soudain, faisant virevolter ses cheveux et ses jupes avec force, révélant des jambes sublimes montées de bas noirs jusque mi-cuisses.

Se déhanchant, lascive, elle fait un clin d'œil à la foule.

Les hommes rugissent et sifflent devant le spectacle, appréciant nettement ce qu'ils voient.

« Artemisia ! » On la prévient.

D'autres pas précipités !

Deux titans de plus petite stature, 4 mètres et 2 mètres, font irruption comme des possédés sur la piste !

Esquivant le plus grand, Erwin ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit mais-

Le plus petit droit sur elle, la voilà qui l'attrape in extremis entre ses jambes puissantes et exécutant une pirouette retournée, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche puis sur sa main droite, magnifique !, utilise la cinétique pour retourner la force et la vitesse du titan contre lui et le libérant de ses jambes, l'envoie bouler lourdement contre son congénère.

Boum ! De son pied qui retrouve contact avec le sol.

Se retourne un instant, l'œil grand ouvert, meurtrier. Le 6 mètres reprend ses esprits !

Fonce alors vers les deux petits qui se relèvent de concert en se tournant le dos, se fraie un chemin entre eux et actionne d'un moulinet précis sa lame de gauche, tranchant net le point faible du petit puis bondit sur les reins de sa victime pour se propulser à hauteur de l'autre nuque, la découpant également. Ils retombent alors à genoux, leur monstrueuse tête baissée puis s'écroulent pour de bon.

Le titan de 6 mètres revient à la charge, beuglant sa frustration ! Ses sales petits yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites lui donnent un air absolument terrifiant, son sourire pervers s'élargissant à mesure qu'il se rapproche. La jeune femme semble s'amuser à lui tourner autour et lui de se retourner en tous sens pour l'attraper, couinant de temps à autre.

Dans son dos, jetant ses lames sur le sol, la voilà pourvue de griffes maintenant ! Erwin ne lâche pas une miette du spectacle…

Griffes rétractables qu'elle cachait dans ses manchons de cuir. D'où son surnom de lionne noire ?

Esquivant une nouvelle prise infructueuse, elle saute littéralement dans le dos du géant et entreprend de le gravir comme on escalade un flanc de colline.

Se hissant avec une belle rapidité, elle tranche de justesse le poignet de cette main qui allait la saisir !

Des "OUUUUHHH !" effarés du public.

La voilà à sa nuque, les griffes labourent profondément la chair et arrachent tout ce qu'elles peuvent ! Le sang gicle avec force à son visage, elle se révulse vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés. puis ricane comme une démente, semblant apprécier le traitement.

Le public est déchaîné ! Les hommes sont ivres de sang ! Certains soldats montent sur leur siège, sautant sur place, se tenant les uns les autres, les yeux grands ouverts et beuglant comme des possédés !

Elle renfouie ses griffes dans les chairs meurtries et en extrait alors le précieux contenu. Une pulpe informe qui, tranchée nette, tue le colosse sur le coup. Il s'effondre de tout son long sur la piste. La jeune femme se cramponne amorçant le choc de la chute, grimaçante.

BOUM !

Elle se relève ensuite, à genoux, la tête levée vers les cieux ensoleillés.

Elle n'entend pas la foule qui s'époumone, les tremblements furieux de l'édifice.

Les yeux fermés, le sang dégouttant de son visage, s'amoncelle sur sa poitrine, coule sur son ventre.

Soudain, elle se penche vers l'avant, trempant ses cheveux dans la blessure largement ouverte et ensuite se redresse soudain, envoyant valser en arc de cercle des gerbes de sang noirâtre, se secoue ensuite comme le ferait un animal, secouant sa crinière de gauche et de droite en des mouvements rapides, envoyant valser des gerbes de sang partout autour d'elle. Comme un chien qui s'ébroue.

Se met à rugir avec puissance, la bouche grande ouverte !

La lionne ensanglantée.

« BLOODY LION ! » entend-on hurler depuis le corridor des habitants du Ghetto. La clameur gagne toute la foule qui reprend en cœur le titre nouvellement acquis.

Le combat est terminé.

Une salve fracassante d'applaudissements s'élève de toute part !

Elle s'agenouille soudain à sa façon devant le trône d'or du maître des lieux. Accroupie, un pied devant l'autre, tête baissée et paumes ensanglantées ouvertes vers Tychus, elle présente une de ses épées avec déférence.

« ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! ARTE, ARTE, MISIA ! »

Scande de nouveau le public conquis, émerveillé, exalté !

Fiévreux !

La voix d'un seul peuple hurlant tout son amour pour cette femme.

Nile est bouche-bée. Erwin pas moins surpris que son homologue. Les jeunes hommes derrière eux portant leurs voix de jeunes mâles à celles plus graves des militaires présents. Des insanités sont proférées en lien avec cette excitation typiquement virile qui s'exprime de façon physique.

Les Nobles ne sont pas en reste et applaudissent à tout rompre.

Depuis le couloir encerclant l'arène, on entend également surgir une clameur ponctuée de « Woooouuuuowwwwwshhhhhh ! » à ce qu'il lui semble. Rageurs, brutaux, sauvages. Suivis d'autres mots qu'Erwin ne comprend pas.

Le tonnerre gronde encore. Pour une dernière fois.

L'explorateur n'est pas surpris… Il est sidéré !

Jamais il n'avait vu se battre de cette manière ! Une telle précision d'exécution, force et ferveur !

Si, bien sûr que si…

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant pour mieux reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, il doit garder la tête froide pour analyser ce qu'il vient de voir, témoin qu'il est ! Il comprend mieux les dires de tous ceux qui ont pu admirer de leurs propres yeux cette jeune femme à l'œuvre.

Une pointe de jalousie se fait doucement sentir dans son estomac, il guigne Tychus. Quelque chose de désagréable mais pas tant que ça finalement.

L'excitation se fait jour également en son cœur alors qu'il se dit à quel point un élément pareil dans son armée pourrait s'ajouter aux prodiges qu'elle compte déjà.

Cette jeune femme et Mikasa. Indomptables.

Cette lionne noire et Eren le titan. Ardente dévotion.

Cette puissante guerrière et Levi. Indestructibles.

Invincibles.

Erwin entrouvre la bouche alors, fasciné par ses propres déductions.

Un don du ciel.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça… » murmure-t-il alors, en proie à une soudaine fièvre qu'il réprime bien vite.

« Quoi ? » souffle un Nile qui peine à sortir de sa rêverie contemplative, applaudissant comme un automate, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non, rien… »

Sourire extatique.

Il a hâte de découvrir les autres combattants.

Les hurlements hystériques et les salves d'applaudissement saluent la performance durant longtemps encore. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la mise à mort du dernier adversaire ? 5 minutes, 10 minutes, plus ?

La jeune femme continue sa ronde autour de la piste, écartant ses bras de temps à autre pour saluer la foule mais surtout ses supporters de la ville souterraine, leur criant des mots qu'Erwin ne saisit pas, semble plaisanter avec eux car il la voit rire de bon cœur face aux bras tendus vers la piste. Elle saisit quelques mains au-travers des barreaux.

Des esclaves apportent des sacs, elle saisit leur contenu à pleine main et distribue de cette manière denrées et autres offrandes pécuniaires aux mains qui se tendent, avides.

Tychus se lève. Le silence se fait soudain ! Assourdissant. Césure incroyable avec la seconde d'avant où le monde entier était en ébullition.

La jeune femme se retourne alors et s'accroupit un pied devant l'autre, tête baissée et paumes ouvertes devant son seigneur qui la regarde avec intensité.

Il active alors ses grosses pattes et se met à applaudir avec souveraineté. Toujours aussi cérémonieux.

« Relève-toi, Artemisia, guerrière de l'humanité ! _Nous ne sommes qu'un_ ! » s'écrie-t-il, écartant alors ses bras avec cérémonie.

La jeune femme se relevant entre l'ombre des deux bras puissants de son souverain, sous la clameur des spectateurs. « _Nous ne sommes qu'un !_ » répètent-ils à l'unisson, poings dans sa direction.

Esquissant tous les deux un sourire, complice pour Tychus, subjugué pour elle.

Elle baisse humblement la tête.

Erwin vient de comprendre ce que ce jeune Fred leur avait expliqué et qui l'avait fait sourciller d'ennui de prime abord.

Le massacre des titans offert en spectacle devant ces milliers d'yeux arrondis est bien la chose la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donnée de voir !

L'humanité qui a si peur de son ennemi hurle maintenant sa ferveur renouvelée et gagne confiance en ses propres capacités. Et de toute sa fureur, exulte d'une seule voix.

Échos solennels du genre humain. Fédérateurs !

L'Espoir.

Oh oui… Il va traîner Hange et Levi par la peau du dos s'il le faut… Ils doivent absolument voir ça !

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux Lieutenants restent parfaitement silencieux, chacun aux prises avec ses propres souvenirs.

Erwin tente de rassembler ses idées… Il n'a pas été certain de grand-chose durant ce spectacle époustouflant mais il est sûr de ceci : l'Humanité est plus que jamais en marche. Et rien ne l'arrêtera !

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! n_n Il m'a fallu des jours pour faire coïncider les scènes décrites avec la musique... J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle ! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis. Si jamais vous trouvez des coquilles, mes excuses ! (ne pas hésiter à me les faire remarquer)**

**Un grand merci pour votre intérêt ! =D**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**\-  P'tite Lily**

_Oï, me revoilà :-)_  
_Bon, primo, je suis ravie que tu ais repris ta publication. Encore plus que ce soit grâce à moi._  
_Un grand merci à toi aussi, donc._  
_Ensuite, pas tellement de nouveauté... Très bien, vraiment très bien, excellent... Rien de bien inhabituel concernant ton chef-d'œuvre._

**Un grand merci n_n**

_Toutefois deux trois petits trucs ont attirés mon attention..._  
_Notamment le fait qu'Artemisia (sourire pour le nom de déesse, rien que ça...)_

**Artemisia n'est pas le nom de la déesse Artémis mais c'est plutôt un clin d'œil à la superbe Eva Green qui a joué le rôle éponyme dans le film « 300 – Rise of an Empire ». C'était une farouche reine d'Halicarnasse et qui commandait la flotte navale aux côtés de Xerxès contre les Grecs lors de la bataille de Salamine. J'adore ce film *_* vous allez d'ailleurs retrouver quelques allusions dans cette fic' :-)**

_fasse 1mêtre 68._  
_Ça a été le choc. Parce que moi qui pensais entre autre que t'allais la caser avec le féculent surgelé (*en mode fan girl*), bha, je pense que ça comprommet un peu, vrai ?_  
_Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou... Pauvre petit Rivaille qui va finir tout seul du haut de son mêtre soixante..._

**Je dois dire que ce dernier commentaire m'a particulièrement fait rire n_n et puis après tout ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas si grave si le garçon est plus petit, si ? ;-)**

_, plus ça va plus je me rend compte qu'il y a de spoils. Aïe. Parce que je suis une des grosses masochistes. Excuse moi ça s'est posté tout seul, je suis sur mon téléphone..._  
_Donc je disais que je fais partie du groupe de masochistes qui ne lisent pas le manga._  
_Hé oui, j'attend la suite de l'anime._  
_Bon après, y'a pleins de trucs que je sais (tout ce qui est dans le hors série "attack on titan inside, guide officiel, blablabla..."_  
_Mais bon, après, le coup d'Erwin qui a perdu un bras... Bha non. Je préfère d'ailleurs l'ignorer en fait. Ça me perturbe._  
_Mais du coup, il me semble que Mike devrait être mort, vrai ?_  
_C'est vrai que je ne crois pas l'avoir vu..._  
_'fin bref, de mon avis, c'est bien de coordonner une fiction par rapport au canon, mais... 'fin, évite les spoils un peu, si tu peux..._  
_Et si ce sont des très gros spoils, signale les au début du chapitre stp..._

**Je suis désolée si cela a pu te chagriner, je suppose que cela a dû en chagriner plus d'un dans la même situation que toi ? =/ **

**J'avais pourtant bien indiqué dans le résumé de ma fic' : MANGA SPOILERS! (je viens de le remplacer par une explication plus claire et plus fournie pour éviter à d'autres d'être déçus)**

**À tous : si cela vous ennuie de lire les mises à jour des nouveaux chapitres d'Isayama au-travers de mon histoire, je ne peux que vous conseiller de stopper net la lecture car cela va vous poser un gros problème par la suite. **

**En deux mots, cette fiction se veut canon un maximum et se déroule à la fin de l'histoire originale d'Isayama (car il y aura un beau jour un « THE END » à son manga), mon propos consiste donc à poursuivre son œuvre. J'ai donc besoin de suivre religieusement chaque nouvelle publication pour me tenir au courant de ses faits et gestes : nouvelles idées, avancement général, évolution de ses personnages, etc. Pour rester fidèle à cette volonté, je suis bien obligée de prendre en compte tous ces nouveaux éléments pour que ma fiction paraisse un minimum crédible à tous ceux qui suivent les nouveaux chapitres, comme moi. **

**Par exemple, éviter de faire intervenir des personnages qui sont morts alors que mon histoire se veut la suite logique de la (future) fin du manga d'Isayama. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ignorer certains faits pour préserver les spoils, sinon mon histoire n'aura plus aucun sens et vous n'y comprendrez plus rien.**

**Donc ce conseil vaut pour toi comme pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui ne veulent rien savoir avant la saison 2 de l'anime ou qui ne lisent que la version française du manga : ne poursuivez pas la lecture, amis lecteurs ! Stoppez ici au risque de lire beaucoup de spoils (du plus petit au plus grand).**

**Je pensais que cela était clair d'entrée de jeu. Mais apparemment ça ne l'était pas suffisamment donc mille excuses pour le désagrément, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de la nomenclature des sites de fanfictions… gloups ! n_n''**

**Enfin problème résolu ! Merci à toi de m'en avoir fait part 3 J'ai bien tout indiqué comme il se doit.**

_Et en dernier, ça m'a fait bizarre qu'ils taillent une bavette autour du monde ancien. 'fin, ça me perturbe qu'il y ait de la connaissance de la mythologie grecque alors que... Ben... D'après ce que j'avais compris, petit un) c'était interdit, petit deux) ils n'en avaient pas connaissance._  
_Mais bon._

**Cela fait partie des nombreux spoils de l'histoire donc il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne de t'éclairer là-dessus au risque de… spoiler =) Mais ceux qui suivent le manga, tout comme je le fais, comprendront le pourquoi du comment. Certain(e)s doivent déjà avoir une petite idée sur la question… et ce chapitr répondu :-)**

_Un point qui m'a bien fait rire, ce sont les passages avec Rivaille/levi(?), quand Erwin parle de lui faire faire la vaisselle plutôt que la paperasse, et plus loin, le silencieux caporal chef..._

**En effet, Levi car Isayama a confirmé que le nom de son personnage s'écrit bien Levi (et se prononce bien « Livaï ») et non pas Rivaille (grrrr).**

**Le détail de la vaisselle m'a sauté en plein crâne un beau soir et refusait de me quitter avant que je ne l'ai couché sur le papier n_n J'ai ri comme une crétine devant mon pc à tel point que mes proches m'ont demandé si j'allais encore bien là-haut xD**

**Levi ? Silencieux comme un chat ! :p**

_En fait tout ce qui touche à ce gars a tendance à me faire rire (fille qui encourageait Rivaille au tribunal en gueulant comme... Euh.._  
_pas d'exemple, mais de façon très enjouée...)..._

**Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire n_n Perso j'étais plus en mode horrifiée qu'autre chose… et très compatissante envers le pauvre Eren O_O' pauvre petit chou…**

_Ah, au fait, si tu nous colle un Ereri, tu perds une lectrice d'office... ''_

**Je n'ai rien contre ce type d'histoires mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi à apprécier le yaoi ou le yuri à leur juste valeur. Donc à ce niveau, tranquillise-toi, tu n'en liras jamais par chez moi n_n (ou peut-être 2-3 plaisanteries légères ? Rien de bien méchant...)**

**Les goûts et les couleurs, tout ça, tout ça… Chacun son truc… Je n'ai juste jamais réussi à adhérer.**

_Alors j'espère que la suite arrivera vite, que ça stagnera pas trop et qu'Artemisia rencontre rapidement les autres personnages vraiment importants pour la suite..._  
_Je te souhaite une bonne journée :3_  
_A plus,_  
_P'tite lily._

**Impatience ! n_n Il faut ce qu'il faut, le temps que l'histoire s'installe et que les acteurs fassent leur entrée. Patience, patience… (soon… very soon !)**

**Un grand merci pour tes commentaires !**

**Si malgré tout, tu as toujours envie de découvrir cette fiction au risque des spoils, cela me fera plaisir de te lire encore :-)**


End file.
